Le dragon noir de la destinée
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: [fic coecrite avec Tanuki Lady] Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort
1. La lettre de Dumbledore

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme et Tanuki Lady la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuky Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Genre :**Slash (non mais on va tu ASSEZ vous le dire ? ), Mystère, Drame et une petite touche d'humour (non très chers lecteurs le mot humour ne signifie pas Rogue, mais plutôt SUR Rogue que ça va tomber... ) et sans oublier bien sûr des lemons pour les lecteurs pervers que vous êtes...(et ça c'est sans parler de nous, qui l'écrivons...)

**Couple :** HP/DM, RW/HG

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash alors HOMOPHOBE s'abstenir et plus tard il y aura des lemons, alors vous êtes prévenus d'avance du genre de contenu que notre fic peut contenir...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Note:** Les penséesd'Harry sont en italique.

Bonne lecture à tous! En espérant que vous aimerez.

°°°°°

_**Le dragon noir de la destinée**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La lettre de Dumbledore**_

°°°°°

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Harry Potter reçu la visite d'un hibou, apportant entre autre le courrier avec le sceau de Poudlard. Les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, il ouvrit la lettre pour y découvrir ses B.U.S.E.s tant attendues et craintes tout à la fois…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Cher M. Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer des résultats de vos B.U.S.E.s qui sont traduits comme suit :_

_O optimal_

_E effort exceptionnel_

_A acceptable_

_P piètre_

_D Désolant_

_Astronomie :_

_Théorie E, pratique A (les évènements de la soirée sont en compte)_

_Botanique :_

_Théorie A, pratique E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal :_

_Théorie O, pratique O (avec mention spéciale du jury pour votre superbe patronus)_

_Divination :_

_Théorie A, pratique P_

_Histoire de la magie :_

_Théorie P, pratique ---_

_Métamorphose :_

_Théorie O, Pratique O_

_Potion :_

_Théorie O, pratique O_

_Soin aux créatures magiques :_

_Théorie O, pratique O_

_Sortilège :_

_Théorie O, pratique O_

_C'est avec une immense joie que nous vous informons que vous avez obtenu 15 BUSEs sur un total de 17. Vous pouvez maintenant continuer vos études dans le but de devenir un Auror, comme vous le souhaitiez. Étant maintenant un sorcier du second cycle, vous avez désormais l'autorisation de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Cependant, n'oublier pas la loi sur la restriction de la magie chez les moldus._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Professeur Tofty, examinateur du Ministère de la Magie _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Non, c'est impossible… J'ai eu optimal en potion ! Je vais pouvoir finalement devenir un Auror !_

Alors qu'il bondissait de joie en contemplant toujours ses résultats, une grosse voix forte retentie derrière sa porte, le ramenant à la dure réalité.

.- HARRY ! Descend et va faire la vaisselle au lieu de crier et de sauter de la sorte comme les gens de ton espèce!

_Comme toujours je dois jouer les satanés elfes de maison pour ses bons à rien de moldus qui sont supposés être ma famille. Eux qui sont toujours là pour empêcher que je sois heureux._

Dans un grand soupir, il laissa ses autres lettres pour les lires plus tard. Mais se souvenant rapidement de sa nouvelle autorisation à faire de la magie, il eu un sourire en coin, qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_Héhé…Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de leur attitude envers moi depuis près de 16 ans…oui…juste un tout petit peu…_

Il descendit donc dans la cuisine, comme le lui avait ordonné son oncle et regarda l'évier débordant d'un air découragé. Harry sorti donc sa baguette et prononça haut et clair :

.- Recurvite !

En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout fut nettoyé et propre dans le vaisselier.

.-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, s'enticha-t-il.

.-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! HARRY !

_Oh…y'a pas l'air content le babouin !_

_Tu veux peut-être une banane pour te calmer ?_

Voilà l'oncle Vernon qui rappliquait une fois de plus, comme un sergent de police moldu.

.- Ne t'ais-je as dit DES MILLIERS DE FOIS de ne PAS utiliser ton truc démoniaque dans ma maison ! s'écria-t-il à son intention.

_Comme d'habitude… il ne fait que se répéter encore et toujours, à croire qu'il ne sait rien dire d'autre._

.- …

.- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer l'aspirateur comme tout homme censé doit le faire !

_Des chaussons aux pommes avec ça ?_

.- …oh…bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit-il la voix pleine de malice.

L'oncle Vernon n'eut pas le temps de protester que Harry brandit son « bâton démoniaque » dans sa direction.

_Ouais…ta bien raison de trembler…_

.- Aspirtout !

En un coup, l'oncle Vernon se retrouva aspirer dans un grand sac de plastique, suffocant des blasphèmes à l'égard d'un Harry qui se marrait bien de lui. À force d'entendre des cris, se fut le tour de la tante Pétunia de débarquer dans la cuisine. Elle devint d'une blancheur mortelle face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

.- Libère-le immédiatement ! Ou sinon, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Harry.

.- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me transformer en crapaud peut-être? La nargua-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Elle recula de quelques pas sous ses paroles pleines de sous-entendu contre elle.

_Hey ! Où tu t'en vas comme ça ? _

_Je n'ai pas fini moi…_

.- Quoique à bien y réfléchir, un crapaud ne conviendrait absolument pas, dit-il tout en songeant plutôt à Ombrage et sa ressemblance avec ce genre de créatures.

La tante Pétunia sembla être soulagée de ne pas être transformé en crapaud, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose de bien mieux encore…enfin…selon Harry.

.- Je vais même t'aider à parfaire ton passe-temps favori, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire peu rassurant.

Et d'un simple mouvement de baguette dans sa direction, le cou de sa tante se mit à allonger démesurément, comme une girafe, incluant même ses couleurs ; le jaune tacheté de brun. Son cou voisinait maintenant les 3 mètres pour brusquement aller se cogner au plafond de la cuisine.

_Merlin que ça fait du bien ! Beaucoup mieux ainsi !_

.- Et bien comme cela ma tante, tu pourras espionner les voisins à ta guise, dit-il avant de rire en voyant sa tante s'évanouir sous le choc.

Cependant, ce n'était pas chose aisé de s'affaler sur le sol avec un long cou comme le sien. Bientôt, ce fut Dudley qui rappliqua en entendant le vacarme dans la cuisine. Ce dernier resta bouche bée en regardant sa mère transformé en girafe, mais que dire de son père, pris au dépourvu dans un maigre sac de plastique !

_Oh maintenant c'est le gros porc qui vient rappliquer ! Ho Ho…Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser._

Le rondouillet garçon se précipita pour l'aider mais fut immédiatement remis à sa place par Harry.

.- Oh je ne ferais pas ça à ta place cher cousin ! Cria-t-il sur un ton imposant.

Comme par instinct, Dudley couru se cacher sous la table, aussi vite que ses jambes gélatineuses le lui permirent, les mains sur son gros derrière. La retenu qu'Harry avait eut à leur égard semblait avoir complètement disparut.

_Quel plaisir que de pouvoir vous faire payer ENFIN pour tout ce que vous m'avez infligé ! Après tout…il ne s'agit que d'une petite plaisanterie…non ?_

.- Je me demande ce que tu aurais l'air avec une queue en tire-bouchon…pensa-t-il tout haut, tout en regardant Dudley trembloter.

.- NON ! pi…snif pi piiiitié ! Implora Dudley en reniflant.

Vraiment PI-TOY-A-BLE ! Oh…mais attend une seconde… 

Pitié ? Harry ne comprenait plus le sens de ce mot. Il regardait Dudley sortir de sous la table. Non sans difficulté, puisque ses énormes bourlets étaient pris entre les pattes de la table, vu son poids qui faisait concurrence à un jeune cachalot. Il le regarda maintenant ramper vers le salon et s'écria :

.- Corpulus Porcus !

Aussitôt, les vêtements de Dudley explosèrent pour laisser place à une épaisse peau rosée. Son nez dégoulinant était devenu un groin, produisant un gémissement agaçant. Son derrière était désormais affublé d'une queue en tire bouchon. Il venait également d'acquérir de longues oreilles pendantes sur chaque côté de son énorme visage porcin. Harry n'arrivait plus à contenir son rire tellement il s'amusait.

.- Dudley, tu n'as jamais eut l'air aussi authentique à toi-même ! Réussit-il à prononcer entre deux fous rires. Mais je crois que tu serais encore plus séduisant dans cet accoutrement…

D'un coup de baguette, Dudley se retrouva habillé d'un tutu rose. Ses quatre sabots étaient peinturés en rose fluo pour s'agencer avec son habillement. La tante Pétunia, qui venait tout juste de reprendre conscience, poussa un cri en voyant son petit Dudlinouchet adoré dans cet accoutrement. Quoique les chose furent différente lorsque Vernon réussi à sortir de sa prison de plastique.

.- HARRY ! Espèce de démon ! Comment as-tu OSÉ nous faire une telle chose à NOUS ! NOUS qui avons pris soin de toi malgré toutes tes ANOMALIES gênantes ! Rugit-il le visage violacé par la colère.

_Hey, cause toujours le saint père…Si tu crois mieux que moi…_

.- Hey bien! Je crois qu'on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon, répondit Harry, reprenant maintenant un peu de sérieux.

Voyant que le jeune homme pointait toujours son « arme » vers lui, Vernon n'osa pas poser davantage de questions, de peur de subir une autre anormalité. Constatant son avantage, Harry passa devant lui sans dire un mot pour remonter dans sa chambre.

_Après tout, ils peuvent bien rester dans cet état…les effets sont provisoires… malheureusement !_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était plus que temps de terminer la lecture de son courier. Il ramassa ce qui restait et lu l'habituelle lettre en provenance de Poudlard. Elle mentionnait entre autre que la rentrée serait le 1er septembre, toujours acheminé par l'entremise du Poudlard Express sur la voie 9 et ¾. Elle contenait aussi la liste de ses fournitures scolaires.

Harry n'y prêta guère attention et la mit rapidement de côté. Quelque chose tomba alors à ses pieds, un bout de parchemin qui était sans doute rattaché à la lettre. Étrangement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une liste supplémentaire mais bien d'une missive.

_De quoi peut-il bien s'agir ? Espérons seulement que personne n'a eut vent (déjà !) de mon excès de magie dans le salon…quoique…j'en ai le droit désormais…_

Or, le contenu lui fit une tout autre impression. Les yeux grand ouvert, un sourire béat marqué à ses lèvres, il pu lire la mention suivante :

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cher M. Potter,

_Au vu de la fin de la scolarité de Miss Angélina Johnson, le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor est désormais vacant. Étant le plus ancien et le plus qualifié joueur restant, je vous propose de prendre le nouveau poste de capitaine de l'équipe. Veuillez m'envoyez votre réponse par retour de hibou._

_Veuillez acceptez mes plus sincères félicitations,_

_Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard et directrice de Gryffondor. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il dû la relire plusieurs fois afin que l'information ne se rende à son cerveau. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin l'opportunité, il se précipita sur un morceau de parchemin et écrivit sa réponse affirmative. Il l'attacha à l'oiseau qui était toujours là, attendant sa réponse, puis le volatile reparti sans plus de cérémonie.

Il pris ensuite la dernière lettre qui allait malheureusement couper son ivresse de bonheur dans lequel il nageait depuis quelques minutes…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Très cher Harry,_

_Pour ta sécurité, je te demanderais de ne pas quitter la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante. Tu devras y rester pour tout l'été et je te demanderais de ne pas faire usage de la magie. Il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur toi. Également, il te sera interdit de te rendre au chemin de traverse. Des membres de l'Ordre iront chercher tes effets personnels. Tu n'auras qu'à faire parvenir une liste de tout ce dont tu auras besoin. _

_Mes plus sincères salutations et encore toutes mes condoléances pour Sirius._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S : J'espère que tu pardonneras les erreurs d'un vieil homme tel que moi. Je suis réellement désolé pour se qui s'est passé dans ta vie. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas de ta faute pour Sirius, mais de la mienne._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Tu es…réellement désolé hein ?_

Harry se mit à bouillonner de rage comme jamais auparavant, surpassant même l'incident avec la Tante Marge à sa troisième année. C'en était trop! Il le faisait surveiller constamment, l'interdisait de sortir, d'utiliser la magie, d'aller chez ses amis et au Chemin de Traverse! Devait-il rester là tranquillement à ne rien faire, à endurer les remontrances de son oncle qui ne faisait que le mépriser à longueur de journée ?

_Merdre, faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut le vieux bouc! Il veut vraiment ma sécurité? C'est que je vais pourrir dans ce trou à rat moi…_

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie envers quelqu'un. De quel droit Dumbledore osait-il lui dicter sa vie comme bon lui semble ? Il n'était ni de sa famille, ni son tuteur, il ne devrait pas pouvoir lui imposer ses choix et ainsi le garder enfermé dans cet enfer qu'ils osaient appeler une maison ! Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus détestable sur toute la terre.

_Tout comme pour Sirius avec la maison des Black…_

Mais ce qui rendait Harry d'humeur si exécrable était la note en bas de la page. Voilà une information qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui mentionne. Pour lui, il était clair déjà que Dumbledore était le véritable coupable de la mort de son parrain.

_Oh ne t'inquiète pas…je sais PARFAITEMENT que tu es responsable de tout ceci… Responsable de mon CALVAIRE…Responsable de ce que j'ai ENDURÉ toutes ces années !_

_Y'EN A MARRE !_

Une rage sans nom s'empara brusquement de Harry. Tout se mit à trembler autour de lui : Les vitres explosaient, les meubles s'effondraient en mille morceaux, les appareilles électrique prirent soudainement feu. On pouvait ressentir un tremblement de terre inexpliqué à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde!

Ledit « survivant » ne voulait plus être l'arme de son directeur. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le déplace comme un vulgaire pion sur l'échiquier de la guerre.

_Je veux m'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de la surveillance du vieux fou ! _

Le corps de Harry frôlait l'incontrôlable, mi tremblotant, un rire quasi démoniaque au visage.

_Je veux devenir…plus fort… Plus fort pour me venger… Me VENGER de tous ceux qui ont OSÉ me prendre un être cher…_

Voldemort, Queudvers, Bellatrix Lestrange, ils devaient tous payez pour cet outrage inqualifiable!

Après tout, ne devait-il pas faire honneur au sacrifice de ses parents, de Cédric et de Sirius? Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils soient tous mort en vain. Et c'est ce qui arriverait s'il continuait de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou pire encore, s'il se faisait bêtement tuer!

_Une solution ?_

_Oui…il n'y en a qu'une seule et unique… Je vais devenir le plus GRAND…le plus FORT…le plus PUISSANT sorcier que la terre n'ait porter !_

Il lui faudrait s'entraîner durement pour y parvenir. Mais rien n'allait le faire reculer maintenant, et certainement pas les avertissements d'un vieillard rabougris.

_Il faut VRAIMENT que je m'en aille loin d'ici…_

Toujours sous le coup de la colère, Harry vit tous ces effets personnels se ranger automatiquement dans sa grande malle, sans même qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention. Une simple pensée avait accompli le résultat. C'était de la vraie magie…de la magie mais sans baguette…

Il voulait partir d'ici, aller dans un endroit où personnes ne pourraient songer à le trouver. En plus de se cacher des mangemorts ou de Voldemort lui-même, il devait s'arranger pour qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne puisse le rejoindre.

_Dorénavant, plus personne ne pourra me contrôler…Je serai le SEUL maître…Le MAÎTRE de ma propre destinée !_

Aussitôt, une longue cape noire le couvrit entièrement et il disparut dans un ''pop'' sonore. Le noir corbeau de la nuit disparu, emportant ses sombres pensées…

Or là…tout près…de mystérieuses silhouettes s'étaient glissées jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive. D'un unique mouvement, ils levèrent à l'unisson leur baguette et la résidence, qui fut, il y a de cela quelques secondes une maison, se transforma en ruine, emporté par une gigantesque explosion! Tout cela, sous le regard blanc comme neige de Remus Lupin qui, par hasard, était de garde à ce moment là.

Ensuite, il n'y eut plus rien…

Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir maintenant était la marque des ténèbres, flottant au-dessus des décombres…

A suivre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Note** : Verra qu'on est sadique ;p! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Il n'y a qu'à laisser une petite review pour nous le faire savoir.

**Note2 :** Pour ceux qui croyait voir apparaître quelque chose de pervers SI TÔT ben morder vous les doigts et patienter…

À la prochaine !

Bisous !

oXxXxXo Nymphe et Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo


	2. Nouvelles fracassantes

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme et Tanuki Lady la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuky Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Genre : **Slash (non mais on va tu ASSEZ vous le dire ? ), Mystère, Drame et une petite touche d'humour (non très chers lecteurs le mot humour ne signifie pas Rogue, mais plutôt SUR Rogue que ça va tomber... ) et sans oublier bien sûr des LEMONS pour les lecteurs pervers que vous êtes...(et ça c'est sans parler de nous, qui l'écrivons...)

**Couple :** HP/DM, RW/HG

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un slash alors HOMOPHOBE s'abstenir et plus tard il y aura des lemons, alors vous êtes prévenus d'avance du genre de contenu que notre fic peut contenir...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de ryry d'amour.

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**ADvsAV :**

Nymphe: Ça ben l'ai que oui que ça se peut d'arrêter comme ca. Je ne suis pas la prêtresse du sadisme pour rien et Tan Lady non plus ne laisse pas se place, elle est bonne dans le sadisme elle aussi. D'ailleurs on aime tous les deux faires des fins sadiques et on adore ça. Et si tu me tue tu ne pourras pas avoir la suite ; )

Tan : Niak niak ! Ta trouver ça sadique : P. J'ai presque envie de dire tant mieux lol mais bon faut pas tuer les auteurs si tu veux la suite : P. Et en réponse a ta question sur les surnoms, ça me dérange pas du tout que tu m'appelles Tan lady : P. C'est vrai que ça fait plus court j'aime bien (et je l'applique déjà !)

Bizous !

Tes auteurs perverties par le coté sadique de la force (nous avoir vu Star Wars ? mais pas du tout…)

**Didinette27 : **On est contente que tu aimes :) . Merci pour les encouragements ; ) et voila une PETITE partie de ce que ryry est capable de faire…

**Onarluca : **Ah..Comme le rouge nous va si bien...merci pour la review :) et voila la suite !

**Vivi :** Hum...doit on en conclure que tu ne la lira pas ? Mais bon merci du message :)

**Ilys :**

Tan : Oui...bon on s'est faite un peu attendre, désolé du contre temps ! Mais tant mieux si tu aimes le résultat Et non ! Ryry n'est pas content du tout (attention a vos têtes lol) ! Et Dray ? Bah il arrive dans pas long ne t'inquiète pas. Puis en passant..NON YÉ PAS MORT ! IMPOSSIBLE! SACRILÈGE ! BLASHPÈME ! (respire Tan lol) Bon entre temps voila la suite pis LEMON POWA RULES !

Nymphe: C'est bien vrai qu'il n'est pas content le ryry et que ca va barder par la suite...Pour ce qui est de Draco, ne t'inquiète pas il va finir pas faire son apparition (bave) Pour la mort de Sirius, et bien tu verras... Dernière chose de ma part, je suis tout comme toi: VIVE LES LEMON !

Bizous copine adoré de nous!

**Hermi-78 : **

Tan : Un deuxième voldy ? Étrange le résultat serait mais...on ne sait jamais ! MWAHAHAHAHA (Tan l'ange démoniaque qui fait peur avec ses gros yeux jaunes lol)...et la puissance bon...(yeux roulant) ça peut être dans bien des sens (non...j'ai vraiment pensée a ça ? lol) Voila la suite

Nymphe : Ne t'inquiète à propos de Tan c'est un cas désespéré, elle n'est pas la Déesse de la perversité pour rien, elle pense souvent croche, mais au moins que c'est juste pour les fics…. C'est que Harry à soif de puissance, mais c'est pour être en mesure de se venger et non devenir un deuxième Dark Lord.

Bizous !

**Madhatter hi-chan :**

Nymphe: Qui ne serait pas traumatisé par ça? Ouin c vrai il y a Rogue...

Tan : Traumatisé ? Non du tout (yeux roulant en lisant le chapitre 2...) On est contente que tu aimes et voila la suite !

Bizous !

**Geminiz : **On est contente que tu es aimé et voici la suite. Bizous!

**Folledemoi :** Merci pour le commentaire, voila la suite ! Bisoux!

**BadAngel6 : **

Tan : Hihi faut dire que c'était voulu Puis ne t'inquiète pas, Dray va bientôt arriver (bave encore plus). Merci de nous épargner pour le moment, koi qu'on en a vu d'autre (yeux roulant en direction de Ad..)

Nymphe: C'est vrai que ça va être plus pratique pour Harry. Bientôt ton bonheur va être complet avec l'apparition de Draco très prochainement (bave aussi) Tu t'es peut-être retenue de nous tuer pour le moment, mais je sens que ce ne sera plus le cas à l'avenir...

Voila la suite Bizous !

**San Dawn : **Tant mieux si tu la trouves super (comblé de bonheur nous sommes) voila la suite que tu attendais bizous !

**Sahada :** Oh intéressant comme idée ; ) on en dira pas plus pour le moment : P .Ravie que tu aimes vraiment notre fic, voila la suite ! Bizous !

**Misspotter95 :**

Tan : Tu adores : D HOURRA ! C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu nous dis la (sens que la rougeur atteint un max) et puis...mumus...il va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas trop. (Regarde la review de Ad) mwais lol AD va bien TENTER de nous tuer mais on va survivre. Parce qu'on veut mettre encore pleins d'autres suite toutes aussi sadiques les unes des autres : P. On te jure qu'on n'a pas de truc ! Puis St-Mangouste a toujours de la place tu sais, jy suis déjà allé mais ils n'ont pas voulu me garder, verra.

Nymphe: Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé. C'est vrai que c'est bien fait pour AD...avec les fins de chapitre qu'elle nous fait parfois...Et c'est un miracle qu'on n'est pas encore morte sous ses assauts... Je crois pas vraiment qu'il y ai de truc à ça, ça doit être sur son humeur du moment je suppose... Pour la chambre à réserver à St-Mangouste, je te suggère de faire attention de ne pas te retrouvé dans la même chambre que Lockart, sinon c'est sûr que là t'es fichue à tout jamais...

Bizous !

**Alinemcb54 :** Tant mieux ! Voila la suite : D

**Serpentis-draco :** Exploser ? On peut dire ça (yeux roulant) mais tu verras ! Notre ti ryry n'a pas fini de nous en démontrer… Bizous !

**Elmire : **On est contente que tu aimes bien et que tu apprécies l'humour qu'on y met. Bizous !

**Val :**

Nymphe: Non je n'ai pas du tout honte de finir comme ça. Pis oublie pas que j'écris cette fic avec Tanuki Lady...Bizous tite cousine !

Tan : mwais c quoi cette idée de m'oublier comme une vieille chaussette (yeux tout piteux) pourtant, Tan aime bien les vielles chaussettes mais son maître veut pas lui en donner...MÉCHANT MÉCHANT maître...

Alors maintenant on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

°°°°°

_**Le dragon noir de la destinée**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Nouvelles fracassantes**_

°°°°°

À Peine une heure plus tard, Lupin débarqua au 12 Square Grimauld, la célèbre maison des Blacks qui faisaient maintenant office de QG. Sans crier gare, la porte d'entrée se fracassa contre le mur pour laisser paraître Remus aussi blanc qu'un drap. Aussitôt, dans le Hall, on pouvait entendre les cries stridents venant du portrait, nul autre que celui de la mère à Sirius. En entendant ce vacarme, le professeur McGonnagall et Maugrey Fol-Œil rappliquèrent.

.- Dieu du ciel, Remus ! Voulez vous bien nous dire ce que vous faites ici ? Ne deviez-vous point surveillez le jeune Harry ? s'écria Minerva, en essayant d'enterrer la voix du portrait.

_« TRAÎTRES! SANG-DE-BOURBE! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON! »_

.-Je n'arrive pas…je n'y crois pas ! Non ! Commença Lupin, le teint livide. Il s'est passé…quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, parvint-il à ajouter, sous le choc.

.- Hum, je n'aime pas cela…je crois que je vais aller à la cuisine rassembler tout le monde. Ajouta Fol-Oeil, l'air inquiet.

.- Bon, et si nous allions plutôt à la cuisine pour écouter votre récit ? Gronda Miverna, sur le point de perdre patience sous le poids des injures du tableau.

Réunit autour de la table, il y avait Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shakebolt ainsi que les frères Weasley, ceux-ci observés de près par Moly et Arthur Weasley. A gauche, en retrait, se trouvait le professeur Rogue qui dégustait avec une grimace son café noir. Tous se turent pour écouter Remus (sauf Rogue bien entendu qui ne parlait déjà pas…), visiblement dans tous ses états.

.- Grand dieu…c'est…c'est vraiment…je ne sais comment vous dire. Amorça-t-il d'une voix tremblotante alors que McGonnagall et Fol-Œil prenait place près de lui.

.- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit point de vos excentricités habituelles, interrompit Rogue dans un murmure ténébreux.

Les autres présents dans la pièce le fusillèrent du regard. Minerva pria alors Lupin de continuer son histoire, soucieuse de l'état du professeur et de Harry tout à la fois.

.- Cette nuit…il y a eut…il y a eut un tremblement de terre. Un tremblement de terre d'origine magique…oui…et après….un éclair de lumière….et sous l'impact…Oh mon dieu…et dire que cela s'est déroulé sous mes yeux ! Essayait-il de dire en s'enfargeant dans ses mots.

Dans son coin, Rogue commençait à perdre patience.

.- Voilà, le 4 Privet Drive s'est écroulé…Il ne reste maintenant plus que des ruines…

Sur l'instant, Rogue cracha son café et failli s'étouffer (ce qui était rare étant donner son manque d'intérêt habituel). De l'autre côté de la pièce, le visage de McGonnagall venait de pâlir, presque autant que les frères Weasley, soudainement attentifs à leur conversation. Madame Weasley échappa une assiette par terre en entendant la nouvelle.

.- Dites nous vite ce qui advient de Harry professeur ! Lança Fred d'une voix anxieuse.

.- Je suis sûre qu'Harry n'était pas présent lorsque cela s'est produit, ou du moins, je l'espère. Renchérit Tonks, légèrement incertaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

.-La question serait plutôt se savoir : Qui est à l'origine de ce désastre ? Questionna vivement Shakebolt.

Remus marqua une pause avant de poursuivre son récit.

.- Des mangemorts…poursuivit-il alors que les regards s'agrandissaient de stupéfactions.

.- Non d'une baguette ! S'emporta Fol-Œil, laissant retomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

.- Ce sont eux…ils ont fait tout exploser… continua-t-il.

.- Et pour ce qui est de Harry ? Vous avez réussi à le prévenir ? Questionna McGonnagall, maintenant aussi blanche qu'un drap.

.- …

.- Je vous en pris Lupin ! Renchérit Arthur, très inquiet.

.- Harry…Harry était dans la maison lors de l'incident. Il…il n'a pas pu s'en sortir…il…il est donc…mort.

Rogue demeura impassible devant la nouvelle, quoique Arthur aurait juré avoir aperçu un mince sourire. Dans la cuisine, Molly avait éclatée en sanglot dans les bras de son mari, lui aussi attristé par l'événement. Les frères Weasley en restèrent muets. Tonks et Shakebolt eurent un pincement au cœur. C'est alors que Minerva se leva, encore ébranlé par la nouvelle.

.- Je vais me rendre à Poudlard afin d'en informer le directeur, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle pénible. Je me demande bien comment je vais lui annoncer…

.- Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à dire…notre petit Harry est mort…le survivant s'est éteint…et avec lui, l'espoir d'une victoire contre vous savez qui, conclut-il d'une voix désemparé.

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans un château sombre se vautrait Voldemort, attendant le retour de ses fidèles. Il était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, son serpent Nagini lové à ses pieds.

Soudain, il entendit le cliquetis des chaînes du pont-levis qui se relevaient lentement. Les mangemorts semblaient de retour de leur mission. Un par un, les êtres ténébreux s'agenouillèrent devant leur maître, prêts à écouter le rapport des faits accomplis.

.- Maître, nous sommes de retour avec une bonne nouvelle. Dit l'un d'entre eux, hésitant.

.- Je l'espère pour vous…vociféra-t-il, les mains jointes.

.- Vous aviez raison. Grâce au tremblement de terre qui aurait été provoqué par Harry Potter, nous pûmes vites le localiser ! Continua un autre, un peu plus confiant. Naturellement, nous nous sommes occupés de son cas ! À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être ensevelit sous un tas de décombre !

Voldemort se leva d'un trait, les yeux exorbités par une colère soudaine.

.- IMBÉCILE ! Ne vous avais-je point dit de le LOCALISER seulement ? Gronda-t-il.

.- …Hey bien nous avons pensé que…

Le sorcier leva sa baguette et sans aucune pitié, il s'écria :

.- ENDOLORIS !

L'un des mangemorts s'écrasa sur les dalles froides de la salle du trône, une douleur inqualifiable s'étant saisie de lui. Les autres reculèrent de quelques pas, sachant qu'ils allaient subir le même sort. Ils comprirent une fois de plus pourquoi la cruauté de Voldemort était légendaire…

Lorsque les disciples furent tous inconscient, Voldemort claqua des dents dans un rire machiavélique. Il venait de réaliser que Harry Potter n'était plus de ce monde. Par conséquent, le seul qui aurait pu rivaliser avec lui et accomplir la prophétie.

.- Dorénavant, tu ne viendras plus te mettre sur mon chemin…Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Obscur et lugubre…

Tel était l'endroit où se trouvait Harry lorsqu'il réapparut dans la nuit. Une ruelle sombre et étroite défilait devant lui, mystérieuse et mal famée. Harry venait d'atterrir sur l'Allée des embrumes, le lieu par excellence pour qui voulait pratiquer la magie noire…

_Je ferais bien de rester sur mes gardes…on ne sait jamais par ici…_

Aussitôt, il rajusta sa cape, vérifiant qu'elle le recouvrait bien. De cette façon, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Restait encore la question : qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

_Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix…je dois me cacher…_

_Oui…cette allée fera amplement l'affaire…_

_Qui pourrait bien venir me chercher dans un lieu pareil ?Même pas Dumbledore ou Voldemort n'y songerait un seul instant. C'est l'endroit le plus improbable où je puisse me retrouver pour eux, moi le Survivant, le « parfait petit Gryffondor» !_

_Courrez toujours, bandes d'imbéciles…_

_Je ne vais pas me laisser piéger si facilement…_

_Pour me retrouver encore sous la surveillance étouffante du vieux fou !_

Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans ce lieu sinistre et chercha où il pourrait loger pendant le reste de l'été. Sur son passage, les gens s'écartaient.

_Oh…je vous fais peur peut-être ?_

_Hey bien, tant mieux ! _

Harry bénissait merlin d'avoir une cape noire, une cape qui ressemblait que trop à celle d'un mangemort.

_Comme cela…je vais avoir la paix…_

_Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans me sentir épié ou dévisagé en tout temps._

Or, ce qui faisait reculer les gens était surtout l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait. Il faut dire que Harry baignait encore dans la colère. C'est sans doute pourquoi il n'en remarqua rien, trop occupé à chercher un endroit où vivre jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

_Je crois qu'on y est…voilà ta nouvelle demeure Harry…_

Il venait enfin de trouver un petit appartement à l'aspect plutôt miteux qu'il loua pour le reste de l'été. Étant habitué à vivre dans un placard poussiéreux rempli d'araignées, il ne s'en formalisa pas trop. Il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout d'abord, il se dirigea à Gringotts retirer une énorme quantité d'argent. Il fit cette transaction dans la plus grande discrétion. Aussi, il ne voulait pas revenir une seconde fois, de peur que, par un manque de chance, il ne soit découvert. Entre autre, avec cette somme faramineuse, il irait acheter tout ce qu'il aurait de besoin pour commencer son entraînement.

_Voyons voir…il me faut…des livres de sortilèges et de défenses…_

_Hum…Peut être aussi des livres de métamorphose et de soins…_

_Et tant qu'à y être, une potion de connaissance ne serait pas de trop…_

_Il va falloir que j'apprenne à transplaner, à devenir un animagus, l'occlumencie et la legimentie sans parler de la défense et de l'attaque._

_Sans aucun doute je vais m'acheter des vêtements à ma taille et qui me vont bien… _

_J'en ai assez de porter le linge de mon cachalot de cousin_.

_Et pour la touche finale : Un entraînement dans un centre sportif moldus._

_Héhé…Adieu Harry…_

_Et bonjour au nouveau moi…ou plutôt celui qui ne se cache plus derrière le jugement des autres. Je vais enfin montrer qui je suis réellement, sans avoir peur du regard des autres. Cela n'a vraiment plus d'importance maintenant. Tant pis s'ils n'apprécient pas le vrai moi…_

Lorsque ses dépenses furent terminées, il retourna à son appartement. Il s'affala sur son lit et s'y endormi aussitôt, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Peu importe ce soir, se disait-il, ce n'est que demain, que le vrai travail commencerait.

Il eut cependant une surprise de taille lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain. Harry découvrit par la Gazette du sorcier, que les mangemorts avaient fait exploser sa maison tout juste avant son départ.

_Ça par exemple ! Ils m'avaient retrouvé ?_

_J'ai bien fait de partir de là…_

_C'est peut-être méchant, mais tant mieux pour moi. Je n'aurais plus à les supporter à l'avenir et ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient depuis toutes ces années…_

De plus, tout le monde le croyait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Voilà qui est parfait, pensa-t-il. De cette façon, personne ne songerait à le rechercher. Il pouvait donc se mettre à la tâche et démarrer son entraînement.

Au fil des jours, Harry s'enrichi de multiples connaissances tout en modelant son corps en faisant de la musculation. C'est d'ailleurs le seul endroit où il apparaissait sans être muni de sa longue cape noire. Le seul endroit…où les regards se posaient en permanence sur lui, observant chacun de ses mouvements…chacun de ses membres…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces mecs ?_

_Ils n'ont jamais vu d'hommes s'entraîner avant ou quoi ?_

Au départ, tout cela le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Cela l'amusa même au gré du temps. Harry se sentait en compétition avec eux, comme s'il devait se prouver qu'il était capable de les surpasser…et cela ne semblait pas tâche facile à les regarder…

_Bon sang…ils sont tous craquant…_

_Ils ont tout pour eux..._

_Et leurs culs…oh oh...je ne dirais pas non …_

_MAIS BORDEL ! _

_Qu'est-ce que je dis là moi !_

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas tout à fait indifférent…non pas intéressé pour autant. Il constatait simplement que les hommes avaient un corps digne d'admiration…et que…oh non…

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi je les regarde de cette manière ?_

_Pourquoi je rougis lorsqu'ils me sourient ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai chaud en pensant à tout cela ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit troublé du brun. Il commençait à croire…qu'il était peut-être…

_Oh…Et alors ? _

_Y'a rien de mal à ça…_

_On s'en balance…_

_Et puis…les femmes…c'est juste un ramassis de problèmes..._

_Elles ne font que pleurer à longueur de temps…_

_Et on doit toujours les comprendre, ce qui est à peu près impossible…_

_Comment peut-on être attiré par quelque chose qui glousse à longueur de journée ?_

_J'aime mieux le calme, la sincérité…et mmmm…la fougue…_

_Oh non…_

_Dites-moi que je rêve là…_

_Dites moi que je deviens fou !_

_Dites moi tout ce que vous voulez… mais sauf ÇA !_

_OH MERLIN !_

_JE SUIS…JE SUIS…GAY ?_

Et c'est après cette réalisation des plus surprenante que fila le reste de l'été. Tantôt en apprentissage, tantôt en entraînement magique et physique. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de son dernier jour de vacances… Le lendemain déjà, il devrait retourner à l'école par le Poudlard express…

**À suivre…**

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Ou peut-être détesté ? Venez nous le dire dans une belle et merveilleuse tite review qui nous comblera grandement de bonheur (Harry est peut-être aussi dans le coin pour ça…lol) 

Venez aussi nous le dire si vous avez des suggestions et commentaires à nous faire part.

Une dernière chose, on ne tue pas les auteurs que nous sommes pour cette fins sadique (regard vers AD…) Vous voulez tout de même la suite non? Et on tient à notre vie aussi...

Alors bizous à tous et au prochain chapitre.


	3. Une rentrée inattendue

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuky Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de ryry d'amour et ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**RAR**

**AD vs AD :**

Nymphe: Alors ma tite Adinouchouchette adoré, pour te dire, Tan m'équivaut beaucoup en terme de fin sadique, alors je ne suis pas la seule à ''blâmer''. Avec tous tes doloris t'as pas peur qu'ont deviennent folles (si c'est pas déjà fait…) et qu'on soit inapte à poursuivre cette fic ? Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic : D. Harry va effectivement faire une entré en éclat, mais pas comme tu le penses, il n'y aura pas de Voldy pour l'instant.

Tan : Hin hin j'approuve Nymphe dans ses dires et ajoute que nous sommes entièrement responsable et méritante de ces Endoloris ! Par contre, chère Adinouchette d'amour, nous n'avons pas peur de continuer et nous allons nous efforcer que cette fic continus de vous plaire Nous attendons vos endo...je veux dire vos commentaire avec impatience

Nous, sous signons par la présente, que nous n'avons pas peur de Ad et de ses tueurs muni de baguette.

**Inouko:**

Nymphe: Je suis contente que tu aimes. On ne voulait pas le faire déprimer sur son propre sort, on veut que dans notre fic, qu'il y ait de l'action, qu'il bouge un peu au lieu de rester tout l'été dans son lit et dans ses pensées. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi avec la tirade qu'il fait sur les femmes. Mais tu doit comprendre que pour seule expérience c'est Cho…Elle ne faisait que pleurer et elle lui faisait se poser des questions sur la complexité des femmes. Auquel il ne comprend rien. Nous sommes toutes les deux des filles et on a mis ça que pour que Harry découvre encore plus qu'il est gay. Pour la réaction des personnes ( se met à rire) tu vas bien voir….Et pour Ron et Hermionne ce seras plutôt dur pour eux parce qu'ils ne le reconnaîtront plus, comme personnes d'ailleurs… Pour le temps de parution, c'est à peu près au deux semaines, il n'y a pas de journée de la semaine en spécifique. Bizous !

**Onarluca: **

Nymphe :C'est vrai que leur tête seras drôle à voir quand ils vont apprendre que Harry n'est pas mort et qu'il a tant changer. Bizous !

Tan : Hehe nous aussi on a hâte de voir la tronche des autres quand il vont le voir... Surtout Rogue : p

**Ilys:**

Tan : Hin Hin Hin...mwais des cochoneries ! va en avoir tout plein ! Si ton clavier est innonder en ce moment, la riviere coulera a flot quand tu lira les lemons. Je dois dire qu'on est pas mal perverse...et sadique mwi mwi ta raison ! Mais c'est sans doute une aggravation de la folie...avec le temps du sais...ya pas que les rides qui marquent. Et le coup du café devine dou ca sort ...je sais tu va dire de sa bouche mais…

PS : Si sirius serait VRAIMENT MORT, on en parlerait pas autant dans les livres et partout ! vive SIRIUS, vive les lemons, vive Draco et vive Harry !

Bizous a Ilys, que j'aime gros gros ! Calins !

Bisous ! Tan Lady XxXxX

Nymphe : Que faire d'autre que de baver devant le beau corps tout musclé d'Harry ? La réponse : rien d'autre… ; ) Si tu as inonder ton clavier avec ce chapitre, attend de voir ceux avec les lemons….Pour les cochenerie entre Draco et Harry, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas en voir (sourire pervers…). J'espère bien moi aussi qu'il n'y avait personne en face de Rogue lorsqu'il a recraché son café. Sinon il serait grandement contaminé par la bactérie Roguienne, hautement contraignante et pénible, dont les effets secondaires sont d'avoir un nez crochu, des cheveux et le visages gras et sans parler d'un ton pâle et maladif et de devoir porter un kilo de robe noir recouvrant le plus de peau possible. Je ne suis pas totalement une traîtresse comme tu dis, je pense pas vraiment que Sirius soit mort, mais sans pour autant être vivant non plus, je pense plutôt qu'il est comme entre deux monde, celui des vivants et celui des morts. Une dernière chose, LEMON POWA, VIVE LES BEAU MECS QUI NOUS FONT BAVER….

Bizous ma tite Ilys que j'adore super gros et qui est une copine à moi.

Nymphe XxxXxxxX

**Hermy-78:**

Tan : J'avoue qu'il le réalise d'une facon assez..comment dire...loufoque Mais bon ! Pauvre ti chou il est pas habituer lol Pour ce qui est de son identité, lis le chapitre et tu en saura plus

Nymphe : Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire et pour tes questions, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture. Bizous !

**San Dawn: **

Voila la rentré et les commentaires tant attendu. On va bien se marrer! Les autres pour être surpris, il le seront. Bizous !

**BadAngel666:**

Mwais la transition est nécessaire pour expliquer certaine chose, sans pour autant tout dévoiler (sourire sadique). Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Voila la suite ! Et Dray y feras sont apparition : D. Bizous !

**Shal.: **

On va continuer et pour ce qui est de ceux qui ne laisse pas de rev, ben s'ils la lisent on est contente et on le serais encore plus s'ils nous feraient des reviews. Bizous !

**Serpentis-Draco: **

Génial n'est-ce pas, il n'est pas tout a fait attardé, alors il a pu s'en rendre compte assez vite et heureusement d'ailleur, si on veux avoir notre slash et nos lemons… Bizous !

**Thealie:**

Tu as amené tes menaces de mort et ton matériel de torture? Pcq je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin pour les chapitres a venir… Et bon, les vacances sont peut-être courtes mais on va quand même pas tout dire tout de suite… Bizous notre tite puce !

**Misspotter95** :

lolll de bonne humeur ? (sourire en coin en relisant la rev de Ad) pas vraiment, mais tu peux nous injurier ça nous dérange pas, ici il faut chaud aussi...enfin quand le soleil se montre, sinon Sirius se montre et il fait soudainement chaud (regard en direction d'Ilys) merci pour le réconfort a deux (même trois) sadique fini dont les pensées se tourne vers le bellâtre en fuite d' Azkaban...awww le coup du café, mwais je le revois sans cesse dans ma tête ! trop drôle le mec...par moment en tout cas et il ne faut pas être très doué pour recracher son café comme il l'à fait… : p Bizous !

**Lossrian :**

Voila le début des réaction ! et la suite aussi. Bizous !

**Zaika : **

Dumby...yé un peu lent si tu veux notre avis. M'enfin Voldy lui ça risque de faire mal. Ton idée de Harry qui entre dans l'école en les pointant de sa baguette est bonne on dois dire ! Elle pourrait bien servir un moment donné. Merci pour cette suggestion. Bizous !

**Didinette207 :**

Tan :Alors la je t'approuve. C'est bien de l'action...et les fics qui perdure de chap en chap...c pas moche quand tu mets du contenu enfin c'est mon avis. N'empêche que c vrai que c frustrant.

Nymphe : Moi aussi je t'approuve, pcq des fic qui traîne trop en longueur c'est moins intéressant et il y a pas grand chose qui se passe, il manque d'action et ça devient en effet frustrant.

Bizous !

**Sahada : **

Oh la la que de bonnes idées que tu as ma chère (sourire sadique) reste a voir ce qui en adviendra (hin hin hin) Une forme animagus ? Humm on sais pas si on va en mettre une... ou plutôt on sais pas si on en met une et si on va te le dire ! (sourire encore plus sadique). Bizous !

**Alinembc54 :**

Merci et voila la suite !

**Vif D'or :**

Et oui, c'est le cycle de Harry : Il se rebelle, s'entraîne et devient gay...ensuite revient a la rébellion...et tout le bataclan. Les réactions sont bien là pour surprendre non ? Tu verras ce qui va arriver… Bizous à toi aussi !

**Satya :**

Trop longue été rime avec trop de secrets dévoilé (sourire sadique) et suite moins intéressante. Tu vas voir que certaines choses vont...comment dire...apparaître avec le temps soit patiente et tu le regretteras pas (enfin j'espère ). Bizous !

* * *

°°°°°

_**Le dragon noir de la destinée**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Une rentrée inattendu**_

°°°°°

À la gare de King Cross, un jeune homme venait de disparaître entre les barrières 9 et 10, pour se retrouver sur la voie 9 et ¾, en face du Poudlard express. Le train se préparait, comme à chaque année, à amener tous les élèves vers l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers le train pour se dénicher un compartiment libre. Du haut de ses seize ans, celui qui était en réalité le Survivant, avait bien changé durant l'été…

Il mesurait à présent 1m 75, portait un pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'une chemise de couleur rouge sombre, légèrement entrouverte pour laisser voir un torse imberbe et magnifiquement musclé. Tout cela ne laissait qu'imaginer sur ce que le reste de ses vêtements pouvaient bien cacher…

Tous les regards se retournaient à son passage, pour enfin finir, lorsqu'il les avait dépassés, sur son postérieur bien moulé dans le cuir de ses pantalons. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi indomptables, étaient à présent plus longs. Harry avait fait des mèches en pointe avec du gel, lui donnant un aspect plus rebelle (et plus contrôlé également). Certaines d'entres elles lui retombaient sur le visage, cachant de ce fait sa célèbre cicatrice, le reste cascadant le long de son cou. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Il n'y avait que cette étrange aura de puissance qui émanait de lui. Ceux qui passaient tout près pouvaient la ressentir aisément... Cette froideur qu'il dégageait n'incitait personne à venir l'aborder, sauf peut-être s'il était question de son physique plus qu'avantageux !

Un peu plus loin devant, se trouvait Ron et Hermione en grande discussion. Leurs visages diffusaient une tristesse inqualifiable.

.- Je ne sais pas pour toi Hermione, mais je sens que cette année va être bien triste sans Harry, souffla Ron.

.- Oui…je l'avoue. Même s'il avait son caractère particulier, surtout depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers…il n'en restait pas moins un ami sincère, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Ron aussi était accablé de cette perte…mais de voir Hermione dans cet état le faisait souffrir davantage. Il voulu maladroitement poser une main sur son épaule, en signe de consolation, lorsqu'elle fut vivement bousculé par un passant ! Elle atterri tout droit dans les bras de Ron, rougissant violement avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour injurier l'assaillant.

.- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Espèce d'impoli ! Vous pourriez au moins vous excusez lorsque vous bousculez les gens de cette façon, cria-t-elle à la silhouette sombre qui les avait maintenant devancée.

De son côté, Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron et Hermione se diriger dans sa direction.

_Quelle importance, se dit-il lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la jeune fille qui s'égosillait derrière son dos. _

Il se retourna vers elle et la foudroya du regard. Qu'il eut s'agit d'Hermione ou d'une autre, cela revenait au même ; il ne s'en préoccupa guère davantage ! Tant de choses avaient changées maintenant…il n'était plus le parfait petit Gryffondor d'autrefois. Hormis le point de vue physique et magique, Harry avait beaucoup mûri au cours de cet été en solitaire. Il pouvait désormais dissimuler toutes émotions émanant de lui, le rendant plutôt glacial…

Hermione, pour sa part, n'eut pas le courage nécessaire pour répliquer face à ce regard sombre et lugubre. Il y avait un mystère qui se dégageait de ce garçon et bien que cela l'intriguait, elle n'avait guère envie de le suivre. Elle préféra s'abstenir, les joues en feux en repensant à la situation embarrassante d'il y a quelques minutes. Ron se contenta de rester muet, de peur de se faire réprimander par Hermione…

Le Poudlard Express s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Harry y monta. Il chercha furtivement une cabine où il ne serait pas dérangé puis s'assit en silence. Le temps passa et le train démarra enfin. Le regard concentré vers le paysage, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Harry n'avait pas pu remarquer celui qui se trouvait dans la cabine voisine ; nul autre que Draco Malfoy !

Comparativement à l'an dernier, Drago portait maintenant un pantalon extensible qui se moulait à son corps, toujours aussi bien sculpté sinon plus. Sa chemise était d'un magnifique vert émeraude qu'il portait légèrement déboutonnée. Il commençait vraiment à faire chaud dans la cabine. Sans compter que les deux hurluberlus, Crabbe et Goyle, respiraient tout l'oxygène dans leurs jacassements, ce qui n'énervait pas Malfoy puisqu'il les ignorait ! Avec prestance, il entreprit de replacer le col de sa chemise, sentant sa peau nacrée se crisper au contact des boutonnières. Suite à cela, il se leva et sorti en trombe du compartiment, trop bruyant pour ses deux « parfaites » oreilles…

_Quelle bande d'idiots, susurra-t-il à lui-même. _

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait entreprit une lecture palpitante (Un bon livre sur le Quidditch) lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit dans un fracas !

_Hey merde !…y'en a qui ne respecte pas la solitude des gens…Espérons qu'il ou qu'elle ne s'éternisera pas !_

Draco s'assit en soupirant longuement. Il y avait de ces jours où ces deux imbéciles le rendaient littéralement hystérique !

_Et dire que je dois les endurer à longueur de journée ! Y'en a qui se tuerais pour moins que ça…_

Il jura, les yeux exorbités en essayant de retrouver son calme. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul… Draco se redressa d'un trait, ne voulant démontrer aucune faiblesse. Après tout, il était de sang pur et comme son rang l'indique, il était un être respecté !…enfin, par un nombre limités de gens…

Le jeune rebelle aux cheveux blonds court observa son compagnon de loge. Ses yeux d'un gris métallique n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de lui.

_Je ne crois pas avoir vu ce visage auparavant…_

_Il doit être nouveau…_

Enfin, c'est ce que Draco présumait, la jambe droite maintenant remontée sur le banc.

_Bon…apparemment il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir !_

.- Salut, je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est la première fois que tu prends le Poudlard Express, non ? Tu as un nom ?

…

Harry n'avait même pas levé le regard de son bouquin, ce qui agaçait légèrement Draco.

_Hey! pour qui il se prend le nouveau ? D'ordinaire, les gens civilisés RÉPONDENT lorsqu'on leurs PARLENT._

De son côté, Harry, lui, l'avait reconnu!

_Si tu penses que je vais fraterniser avec toi, espèce de vipère sur deux pattes !_

_Je n'en ai rien à FOUTRE de toi…_

.- Hum…bon, siffla Draco entre ses dents. Alors monsieur sans nom, on vient d'où comme cela ? D'Angleterre ?

.- …

_Sûrement pas de ton derrière, Malfoy. Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler? Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ?_

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme. Draco commençait à perdre patience !

_Mais d'où il débarque, cet excentrique aux grands airs ? Pourtant…y'a pas l'apparence d'un paumé… À le regarder… il ne doit pas provenir d'une famille pauvre… Peut-être qu'il est issu d'une grande famille de sorcier ? Un sang pure et noble comme moi! Woah…ça ne cours pas les rues ça…_

.- Tu sais que je connais beaucoup de gens ici, tenta Draco, cette fois d'une voix plus intéressée. Il faut juste savoir ceux qu'il faut fréquenter et ceux qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter…Avec mon aide, tu pourrais vite faire la rencontre de personnes tout à fait respectables comme moi et…

_Toi…RESPECTABLE ? Va te faire enculer merde !_

_T'as toujours pas compris la fouine…DÉGAGE ! TU M'EMMERDES !_

Harry avait maintenant fermé son livre tout en jetant un regard exaspéré qui en disait long. Draco se leva et s'en alla, frustré par le comportement hostile du brun mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas assouvit sa curiosité.

_Ce garçon est vraiment insupportable ! En voila des manières ! Rugissait-il tout en regagnant son compartiment. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'apparence d'un apollon qu'il doit faire comme si le reste du monde est à ses pieds! Enfin…de MOI c'est une attitude normale! Je suis né pour être admiré et respecté de tous!_

Il marqua alors une pause en entendant Crabbe s'empiffrer de Chocogrenouilles. Il soupira, et une image lui apparue soudain en esprit.

_Ce flemmard…Il est peut-être exaspérant…mais il n'est vraiment pas laid…_

_Un beau p'tit cul…Un regard…intensément émeraude…Un corps…vraiment ban…_

_OH ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !_

Draco rougit alors en réalisant ses pensées et se secoua vivement la tête. Depuis quand s'autorisait-il ce genre de remarque envers la gente masculine ? Voilà des mots qu'il faillait vite oublier afin que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais…

.- ENFIN ! S'écria Harry, au bord de l'énervement.

_Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire d'écouter les éloges de Malfoy! Bon…aussi bien me calmer… Après tout, j'en ai rien à foutre !_

Sous peu, le train arriverait à Poudlard. Il devait songer à revêtir sa robe de sorcier, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie de quitter ses beaux atours. Il se sentait dominant dans ceux-ci, ce qui lui rajoutait une certaine confiance qu'il n'avait jamais possédée auparavant. Pourtant, même son uniforme l'avantageait. Il n'avait plus l'air de ce maigrelet souffre douleur mais bien d'un homme, qui plus est, vraiment sexy ! Il se contempla longuement de ses deux parfaits yeux.

_Ce fut une bonne chose d'abandonner ces vieilles lunettes rondes. _

_Cela me rendait tellement misérable!_

Lentement, le train arrêta sa course pour laisser sortir en masse les élèves épuisés du long voyage. Encore cette année, Hagrid eut la responsabilité de faire traverser les premières années sur le lac. De grands yeux se tournaient de pars et d'autres du demi-géant, sachant très bien qu'il faisait l'objet d'une nouveauté pour plusieurs d'entre eux. Harry, pour sa part, se dirigea avec le reste des étudiants vers les calèches. Encore une fois, il put contempler les étranges créatures qui les tiraient de l'avant : les Sombrals. Aucun être humain, qu'il soit moldus ou sorcier, n'avait la possibilité de les observer. Seul ceux qui avaient vu la mort de près le pouvait, ce qui incluait le Survivant. Or cette fois-ci, la vue de ces bêtes ne lui fit pas grande impression. Il eut plutôt le pressentiment qu'elles évitaient son regard, comme si elles avaient ressenties le bouleversement de puissance magique qu'il dégageait… certains mystères restent encore et le contrôle n'est absolu…

Il planta son regard vers les yeux blanc opaques de ses bêtes mystérieuse. À l'inverse, c'était les créatures qui semblaient détourner le leur…comme si elles ne percevaient que cette âme ténébreuse qui se manifestait en lui. Ou bien était-ce une marque de respect envers un être qu'elles voyaient à leurs images ; craintes et redoutées par les sorciers...

Sous le regard de la pleine lune, ils arrivèrent tous dans la Grande Salle où aurait lieu, comme à chaque année, la répartition des premières années dans l'une des quatre maisons. Harry longea les allées pour aller prendre place à la table des Gryffondor. Plusieurs regards se posaient sur lui : Certains suspicieux et d'autres carrément interrogateurs. Enfin, il se trouvait tout juste à côté de Ginny, aussi rouge qu'une tomate pouvait l'être…

_Intéressant, personne ne semble me reconnaître. J'ai changé, mais y'a des limites tout de même ! Quoique… je suis supposé être mort… Héhé, cela risque d'être amusant! _

La cérémonie de la répartition commença alors, menant chaque élève de première année vers le traditionnel « choixpeau », celui qui avait pour tâche de leur attribuer une maison. Lentement, les noms défilèrent alors que le choixpeau se prononçait: Serpentard! Pouffsouffle! Gryffondor! Serdaigle!

Harry se désintéressait totalement de tout ce brouhaha. Il bailla ouvertement et remarqua le regard en coin posé sur lui.

_Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a me fixer comme ça ? Il me fait vraiment chier ce Malfoy de malheur. Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?_

Draco avait l'œil attentif sur lui depuis un bon moment. Quelle surprise que de le retrouver parmi les Gryffondor ! Au moins, il avait obtenu une partie de ses interrogations. Reste à comprendre pourquoi il ne défilait pas avec les premières. Il était tout à fait inconcevable qu'il puisse être en sixième comme lui. Par ailleurs, on n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre des « Vous le connaissez ? », « Qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu… », « Tu as vu ? Il a le regard noir à t'en glacer le sang ! », « Moi je ne m'approche pas de lui ! »

_Vraiment bizarre ce type. Personne ne semble savoir qui il est, même ceux de sa propre maison. Dommage qu'il soit à Gryffondor! J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir parmi les Serpentard. Au moins cela changerait des deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle, sans parler du pot de colle de Pansy Parkinson. NON MAIS ! TU LE LÂCHES MON BRAS PANSY ?_

Mais le pire se déroulait à la table même des Gryffondor. Non loin d'Harry, Ron et Hermione le dévisageaient d'un œil suspect, chuchotant entre eux.

.- Tu as vu Ron ? C'est le garçon qui m'a renversé à la gare. Tu le connais ? murmura Hermione en louchant vers Harry.

.- Non, jamais vu. Je trouve même bizarre de le voir parmi les Gryffondor…il doit avoir environ…hum…le même âge que nous, fini Ron avec difficulté, car le dit intéressé le fixait maintenant d'un mauvais œil.

Le festin avait maintenant commencé, servant comme à l'habitude de grandes victuailles de toute sorte. Harry avait justement très faim et ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer ce qui se trouvait devant lui, non sans classe tout de même. Ginny n'avait toujours pas dérougie et osait à peine bouger, de peur d'effleurer le bras vigoureux qui grattait le fond de son assiette. Curieux repas, se dirent tous les élèves au fond de leurs pensées. Or, personne ne remarqua que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, venait de prendre place derrière la chaise d'Harry, le priant instamment de le suivre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce vieux fou, il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois?_

Harry ne broncha point et se leva. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le deuxième étage de l'école, longeant un grand couloir visiblement sans issue. Seul une gargouille de pierre guettait les lieux, dissimulant en réalité un passage secret menant au bureau du directeur. Le vieil homme susurra alors quelques mots, « praline longue langue », et un escalier en colimaçon se dévoila, tournoyant tel un serpent jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

.- Veillez patienter ici, jeune homme, incita Albus à l'intention Harry. Cela ne prendra qu'un moment.

_Mais bien sûr Môsieur-on-doit-toujours-lui-obéir!_

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la responsable des Gryffondor, le professeur McGonnagall, n'arrive aux pas de course. Harry n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à observer de loin la pensine d'un regard désirant. Il fut vite ramené à la réalité lorsque Minerva s'adressa à lui.

.- Hey bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître, dit-elle sur un ton interrogateur.

_Non mais vraiment… Ils sont exaspérant à la fin. Même eux ne m'ont pas reconnu!_

.- …

Harry ne daigna même pas lui répondre, trop offusqué qu'elle non plus ne le reconnaisse pas.

.- C'est bien pour cette raison que je vous ai également convoqué ici, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore, les deux mains appuyées sur son énorme bureau. Je me demande s'il figure même sur une de mes listes. Pourtant, il semble assez familier avec l'institut.

.- Familier peut-être, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit parmi mes élèves, s'entêta-t-elle, un peu exaspérée.

_Ohhhh…Et puis quoi encore? Je suis pourtant l'élève le plus observé et surveillé depuis ma première année._

.- C'est un peu vite amené, Minerva. Commencez-donc par lui demander son nom, termina-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier les regarda d'un air hébété, comme s'ils avaient l'air de deux idiots.

_Je crois que la vieille bique va faire une attaque…_

.- Hey bien! Pour un accueil, j'aurais cru mieux, fini-t-il par dire. Et moi qui croyais que vous seriez heureux de me voir en vie. Mais voilà qu'aucun de vous ne me reconnaît ! s'écria-t-il, vexé.

.- Hum…nous sommes désolés mon garçon. Il y a tout simplement trop d'élèves pour qu'un directeur aussi vieux que moi ne puisse se les rappeler tous par leur prénom, menti Albus, ne voulant pas le choquer davantage.

_Comme si j'allais te croire vieux débris… Bon je vais m'amuser un peu… puisqu'ils ne me reconnaissent visiblement pas…_

Il s'avança alors vers eux d'un pas nonchalant pour faire face à McGonnagall, un peu anxieuse de le voir si près. Il releva alors les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage pour laisser voir sa cicatrice.

.- Vous voyez ceci, professeure ? Me reconnaissez-vous maintenant ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Albus perdit soudain son appuie sur le bureau alors que la pauvre Minerva, sous le choc, perdit connaissance dans les bras du Survivant.

**À suivre…**

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Ou peut-être détesté ? Vous avez des menaces de morts ou de tortures à faire? Venez nous le dire dans une belle et merveilleuse tite review qui nous ferais grandement plaisir et à nous à inciter à écrire encore plus. Parce que les reviews sont le salaire des auteures. :D 

Venez aussi nous le dire si vous avez des suggestions et commentaires à nous faire part.

Alors bizous à tous et à toutes et au prochain chapitre.


	4. Le retour du survivant

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuki Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de Ryry d'amour et ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**RAR**

**Loluciole :** Oui la pauvre…elle a pas se tenir devant Harry :p Voilà donc la suite :) Bisous !

**Onarluca :** Contente que tu aies aimé :) ! Pour la fin du chapitre…c'est à prendre ou à laisser (les auteuzes roulent les yeux dans un haussement d'épaules) Hihi ! C'est vrai que c'est vite lu un chapitre…trop :p lol Merci de tes encouragements et voilà la suite :) Bisous !

**San Dawn :** Et une McGo dans les pommes ! Et une ! lol…attention au réveil :p. Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review :) Bisous !

**Fanli : **Crise cardiaque de Rogue…hum… (les auteuzes y songent continuellement LOL) T'en fait pas pour ryry, il n'est pas devenu juste un mec sexy sans cervelle. N'oublie pas qu'il a étudié pendant son été, donc il a eut amplement le temps de s'améliorer ;) Hihi, te restes juste à lire la suite pour le constater ;) Bisous !

**Inouko :** Le chapitre ? Trop court ? Roh mais nous on le trouve bien ainsi (sourire sadique) et Harry ne sera pas toujours « classe » comme tu dis, faut pas s'en faire il est pas un ange :p loin de là ! (au fait, belle métaphore au sujet de l'intelligence des mecs lol) Tu trouves que Harry est trop petit ? Bah ca dépend, c'est souvent de famille ces trucs là. On l'a imaginé ainsi pour pas le faire trop imposant non plus. Et déjà qu'il était petit avant, on en peux pas le faire grandir d'un coup comme ça. Ça prend quand même un peu te temps et qui a dit qu'il avait finit de grandir…. ?(Tan: hey ben tu es vraiment grande toi :D Chanceuse ! Moi je ne fais que 1m68 mais c'est considéré comme assez grande par ici. Nymphe : et moi je ne fait que 1m60 snif ! snif !) Quand à Cho, pas de commentaire :p c'est une belle enquiquineuse :p et on l'aime pas ! lol Bon assez blablater ! Voila la suite ! Bisous !

**Serpentis-draco :** Y'on pas juste l'air, ils le sont vraiment :D lol Voila la suite ! Bisous !

**A.D. vs A.V.:**

Tan : (Tan s'installe dans son fauteuil pour lire l'extrait) Trop génial ! Mais pk il meurt NON DE NON ! C'est dla faute a Nymph ? ROOO JE LE CROIS PASSSS lol ! Puisque c'est toi qui a DÉCIDER de le faire mourir (sourire sadique en direction de AD, Tan lève sa baguette et inspire profondément)

ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS !

Bon…j'en rajoute pas plus sinon que ton extrait était génial ! Passons maintenant au commentaire du review lol. Oui, on est déjà folle ! (et fière de l'être LOL) mais je tiens à te dire que peu importe l'état dans lequel nous sommes, on continuera :p Alors voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Moi aussi je t'aime ma tite AD ! Ne change surtout pas ! Bisous !

Tan Lady oXxXxXo

Nymphe : C'est quoi le rapport entre mon nom et le fait que tu étais supposément faire mourir ryry dans ton chap 21? J'ai adoré ton extrait, mais j'ai encore plus adoré ton chapitre entier lorsque tu l'as mis ; ). C'est bien vrai qu'on est déjà folle et comme l'a dit Tan, on est fière de l'être lol. Merci de tes encouragement ma tite AD chérie. Bizous et à la prochaine!

**Badangel666 :** Lourd, tu dis ? Le mot est faible…mais comment pouvait-il se douter qu'il avait survécu ? (Rooo c'est pourtant pas difficile ! Non mais regarder ce mec canon ! Le portrait craché de son père ! Puis comment ont-ils osé SONGER un instant que Harry était assez stupide pour se laisser mourir ainsi dans une attaque de mangemorts ! NON MAIS EUH…bon aller, on se calme lol :p) Merci pour ta review, cela nous as fait très plaisir ! Le poème vient d'un esprit tordue et irrécupérable (soupir lol) et le citron…ben ca viendra :p Aller voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Lolodidie :** Nous sommes contentes que tu aimes ;) et voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Ilys :**

Tan : (Tan roules les yeux et scan les pages du chapitre) haha d'accord, toujours pas de LEMON, mais cela viendra, faut pas t'en faire ;) et si tu insistes pour être à la place de McGo, je ne vois pas d'objection (tan bave en imaginant la scène…roooo !) Ça serait trop bien que cela soit réel n'est ce pas ? (soupir) et encore plus si Siri serait dans le coin…du genre, celui qui nous retiens dans ses bras…(tan bave encore et inonde son clavier) Je me demande quel sera l'état de Gilles lorsque tu liras ça lol :p

Aller à bientôt ma tite Ilys d'amour à qui je fais un gros calin et une grosse bise !

Tan Lady oXxXxXo

Nymphes : C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de baver sur le physique de ryry. Pour les lemon, il va falloir attendre que draychou et ryry face un peu plus connaissance en profondeur… Pour la place de McGo, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, moi-même j'aimerais ça être dans les bras de ryry d'amour, sans parler de Siri…(bave, bave, bave!)

Aller à la prochaine ma tite Ilys adoré que j'aime super gros!

Bizous! xxxx

**Didinette207 :** Le cuir et Harry…pourquoi pas voyons :p Pas de changement, pas d'agrément, pas de bavage intensif lol. Contente que tu aies adorée et voila la suite ! Bisous

**miss Felton/Malfoy** :Alors tu as aimé les 3 premiers chap ? Tant mieux ! Les réactions des élèves vont en effet fuser de partout quand ils sauront lol. En attendant, voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Egwene Al'Vere :  
**Tu trouves que ça s'annonce prometteur ? (les auteuzes rougissent) On est bien contente que tu le penses. Alors comme ça, tu nous lisais sans laisser de note :p ? Tu avais peur qu'on ne continue pas ? Haha, faut pas s'en faire, on est des dure à cuire et on ne lâche jamais ce que l'on entreprend (ça prendra du temps…mais on abandonnera pas) Et on l'a pas prit comme une insulte, bien au contraire, on a pas souvent de commentaire de ce genre, merci beaucoup de nous en avoir fait part :D ! (les auteuzes font concurrences aux tomates) Oh alors on est des privilégiés ? Rooo c'est touchant ça…et on l'apprécie de tout cœur ! Vraiment !

Et pour répondre à tes questions, oui cela sera un Draco/Harry, mais ça va se développer lentement. Mais de là à dire si Harry va tournée du côté obscur…trop importante cette information est pour être révélé maintenant lol (sourire sadique…) Tu verras bien ;) Hermione et Ron…comment dire, ça va peut-être pas être rose entre eux et Harry…en fait pas du tout lol

Et oui, Harry aura un autre nom en début d'année…un joli nom d'ailleurs mais qui ne sera pas beaucoup utilisé, une seule fois pour être précise.

Puis tu as bien raison en disant que les Harry rebelle sont rares. On en voit pas souvent sur feufeunet, mais il en existe quelques unes assez bonne, peut-être même qu'elles sont dans nos favoris, tu as juste à jeter un coup d'œil, au cas où

Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié et aussi merci de nous éviter les menaces de mort lol, on publiera assez vite, tout dépendant de notre horaire à toute les deux, mais en générale ça va au deux semaines. D'ici là, on espère que tu aimeras cette suite et qu'on te reverra dans une autre sublime review comme celle-ci ;) Merci de ta fidélité de lecture

Bisous !

**Jessy :** Ce cher Harry, ne serait-il pas juste qu'on lui élève une statue en son honneur ! lol ainsi on pourrait aller l'adorer en permanence ! (Attention la bave sur le parquet juste en face ! lol) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Zaika :** lol alors voila la suite ! Bisous !

**Lovely A :** Tant mieux si tu trouves que cela promet ;) On est bien contente que tu te sois arrêté pour la lire. Et mwi ! C'est plutôt un dark Ryry solitaire et rebelle qui se présente. (Tan : N'empêche qu'il est craquant comme cela…(bave) Nymphe : Il est trop bien tout court ! lol (bave et rebave) Merci pour les encouragements et voila la suite ! Bisous !

**Thealie : **Canon et rebelle, Harry a un gout de miel (Nymphe : ah…parce que tu as gouté toi ? (fait des yeux mauvais à Tan) Tan : Non…mais je peux toujours espéré qu'un jour…LOL) (bave bave font les auteuzes à l'unisson) C'est vrai qu'il est assez froid, mais comment pourrait on envisager d'être aimable avec les autres, lorsque les autres vous traites comme si vous ne valiez rien ou trop stupide pour vous débrouiller tout seul (référence entre autre à Bubus…) Mais Harry n'est pas sans sentiments…il ne fait que les dissimuler dans un endroit où personne ne pourra les atteindre…enfin presque :p Pour ce qui est du prof de DCFM…il va en avoir un mais on ne dira pas de nom tout de suite ;) En attendant, voilà la suite ! En espérant que cela te plaise ! Bisous !

**Pitchounette :** Nous sommes contente que cela t'aie plu :D ! Alors voila sans plus attendre la fameuse suite qui explique entre autre la réaction de Dray face à un sexy Harry :p Bisous !

**Sahada : **Hum, voyons voir (les auteuzes se penchent sur la question et arrivent à un commun accord) cela sera une surprise :p (sourire sadique) mais on te dit tout de suite qu'il aura un Draco, c'est pas rien dans une vie ça (bave) Voila la suite ! Bisous !

**Vif d'or :** Bah c'est qu'il a grandement changé notre Ryry d'amour, et du reste, tout le monde le croit mort, alors ça leur vient pas à l'esprit de penser que cela pourrait être lui ;). C'est pour ça que Dumby et McGo ont eut un choc :p (les auteuzes ont hâte de voir la réaction des lecteurs quand à la réaction de Rogue lol) Alors voila la suite ! Bisous !

**Underphoenix : **Hihi voila voila ! En espérant que cela te plaise ! Bisous !

**PotterXmalfoy :** Hihi, vive Harry le rebelle ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte le monde sur ses épaules qu'il doit se laisser aller au désespoir, non ? ;) Merci pour l'encouragement ! Voila la suite !

Bisous !

**Satya :** On est bien contente que tu aies adoré à ce point ! Voilà donc la suite ;) Bisous !

* * *

°°°°°

_**Le dragon noir de la destinée**_

_**Chapitre 4 **_

_**Le retour du survivant**_

°°°°°

**Aussitôt que le directeur se releva (Non sans mal, on doit le dire. Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous relever lorsque vous êtes pris dans votre robe ?), il se dirigea instamment vers Harry qui soupirait sous le poids de l'évanouie. **

**.- Harry ? C'est vraiment toi ? C'est à peine croyable…Mais si, c'est bien toi! Comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons rien su ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.**

_Peut-être parce que je voulais tout simplement être libre pour une fois…vieux schnock._

**.- Il le fallait bien, pour ma sécurité je veux dire, répondit Harry d'un ton sec.**

**Entre temps, Minerva émergea de son état d'inconscience. Harry la déposa d'une raideur sur le fauteuil et se retourna vers Albus, attendant toujours la suite de ses explications.**

**.- Je dois bien avouer que sans votre lettre, je serais sans doute mort, professeur, admit-il durement. Si je ne m'étais pas _''légèrement''_ emporté, j'aurais péri avec cette imbécile de famille moldus!**

**.- Laissons cela de côté, veux-tu ? Ce qui me tracasse, c'est de comprendre ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là. Pourquoi et comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper de cette explosion magique? questionna Dumbledore.**

_Pourquoi j'y ai échappé? Pour rester en vie, bien sûr! Vieil imbécile! Quoi d'autre? Pensiez-vous que je serais resté bien sagement là, à attendre la mort? Bon… enfin… ce n'était pas tout à fait pour cela que je me suis enfui, puisque je n'étais même pas au courant de la présence des mangemorts... _

**.- Nous savons, dors et déjà, que les mangemorts sont les responsables de ce drame, mais nous ignorons ce qui est à l'origine du tremblement de terre magique, ajouta faiblement Minerva.**

**.- En fait, professeur…Il se trouve que j'en suis la cause. J'étais tellement furieux! Vos interdictions, à elles seules, ont été suffisantes à faire manifester ma magie, répliqua-t-il en regardant Dumbledore avec colère. **

**.- Ensuite, je me suis décidé à m'enfuir de chez moi. J'en avais plus qu'assez de rester parmi des gens qui me détestaient! Il m'eut suffit simplement de transplaner et hop ! Me voilà loin de toute cette merde. D'ailleurs, si vous tenez à ce que j'accomplisse mon « destin » et réaliser cette foutue prophétie, il faut bien que j'emploi les grands moyens…vous ne trouvez pas ? Termina-t-il en grondant.**

**.- Transplaner? Comment as-tu pu réussir cela? Il me semble que tu n'as jamais appris à le faire. Qui plus est, tu n'as ni l'âge ni le permis! Ajouta Minerva d'un ton plus que réprobateur.**

_Comme si de n'avoir ni l'âge, ni un permis, pourrait empêcher quelqu'un de transplaner… _

_Les imbéciles…_

**.- Oh! Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je transplanais, ricana Harry sur un ton doucereux. J'en ai usé, entre autre, à l'âge de sept ans, pour me retrouver sur le toit de l'école alors que mon cousin me poursuivait. Je me souviens très bien…c'est ma peur qui l'avait causée. L'autre, sans aucun doute, devait résulter de ma colère… Cependant aujourd'hui, je peux transplaner sans problème…**

**.- Mais c'est impossible! Tu es bien trop jeune…Comment pourrais-tu détenir assez de puissance pour pouvoir transplaner? souffla McGonagall.**

_Comme si tu en savais réellement quelque chose, vieille bique._

**.- En magie, rien n'est impossible. Pour ce qui est de l'âge, je ne vois pas où est le problème! Ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte, professeur… je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer... Je n'ai pas passé ce calvaire pour rien, cracha-t-il.**

**Le directeur n'osait en ajouter davantage devant une situation aussi tendue. Harry avait beaucoup changé - que se soit par son physique ou son comportement -à un point tel qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. De son côté, McGonagall tentait à peine d'y croire! En revanche, ils étaient tout deux content de le revoir, « sain et sauf ».**

**.- Je connais quelqu'un qui risque d'être très heureux de te voir, Harry, fini par dire Albus sur un ton plus joyeux. Je parle de Remus Lupin, bien entendu.**

.- …

_Alors là…je n'en suis pas si sûr…_

**Harry soupira longuement avant d'ajouter :**

**.- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter d'éventer le sujet. Ne dites à personnes que vous m'avez vu. Chaque chose sera dévoilé en son temps…murmura-t-il d'un ton ténébreux.**

**.- …Bien, si c'est ton désir, dit McGonagall dans un mélange de surprise et d'angoisse. Je crois que tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions…**

**Sur ces quelques mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta net avant de sortir. **

_Je suis assez grand pour bien des choses…_

_Assez pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce merdier dans lequel vous m'avez fourré…_

**.- Vous n'avez pas idée comment, professeure…vous n'avez pas idée. Apparemment, il y a des gens qui n'ont pas encore compris cela. Ceux-là même décident toujours de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire…siffla-t-il lourd de sous-entendu vers Dumbledore avant de partir dans un fracas. (Oh attention Harry, où tu va finir comme Rogue !) **

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Minuit, l'heure tardive, sonna lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. La journée lui avait parut durer une éternité alors que la nuit s'annonçait guère meilleur. Ron, le rouquin assoupi dans le lit voisin au sien, n'arrêtait pas de ronfler…**

**À un instant, les ronflements de Ron cessèrent pour laisser place à des gémissements étranges. Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas.**

_Je me demande où il trouve toute l'énergie pour bouger et gémir ainsi dans son sommeil…_

_Un peu plus et on croirait qu'il…_

**.-Hum…Hermione…c bon…**

.- …!

_Celle là, elle est bien bonne ! Tu ne connais pas la branlette ? Beaucoup moins bruyant si tu veux mon avis…_

**.- OUIIII ! HAAA !**

**.- Ah ! Pitié ! Ta Gueule !**

**Harry n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces gémissements amoureux. Un peu plus et la belette pouvait concurrencer avec le caquètement d'une poule. Avec espoir aussi mince que sa patience, il se terra sous une pile d'oreiller et essaya de s'endormir. **

_Ah, l'amour…j'en ai rien à foutre!_

_Rien à foutre de Ron, rien à foutre d'Hermione, rien à foutre des relations pré-pubères de ces deux crétins. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Tôt, le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et sorti discrètement du dortoir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Même à cette heure, il y avait déjà quelques lunatiques (principalement des Serdaigle) qui erraient dans les corridors de l'école. Accoudé contre la table, Harry présentait encore des regards sur sa personne. Il pouvait même les entendre murmurer…**

_Peu m'importe…Ils peuvent bien raconter ce qu'ils veulent…_

**Il avala son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et se rendit au local où débuterait son premier cour : celui de Métamorphose. Déjà, le professeur McGonagall s'y trouvait, assise calmement à son bureau, préparant sans doute les notes du cours d'aujourd'hui. En voyant Harry entrer, elle releva la tête mais s'abstint de tout commentaire à son égard.**

_Ouais…tu fais bien de te taire…_

_J'ai déjà assez d'endurer tes gros yeux sur moi…_

**Peu à peu, les élèves de Gryffondor s'entassèrent autour en prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir près de lui. Il semblerait que son air supérieur ne le rende associable à la vu de ses condisciples. L'espace vacant qui entourait le brun ténébreux fut fui part tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de siège vacant. C'est à cet instant que Ron et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour et aperçurent au fond les deux seules places restantes. Ron resta figé en réalisant pourquoi ces places étaient libres; le garçon étrange de l'autre fois se trouvait juste là.**

**.- Ah non, gémit Ron tout bas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'asseoir près de cette chose bizarre…**

_UNE CHOSE BIZARRE ? Non mais tu t'es bien regarder avant de parler ?_

_Et pas la peine de fuir mon regard, je t'ai entendu !_

**.-Cette chose bizarre ? Allons Ron…lui répondit-elle en lui donnant une coudée dans le flanc gauche. Il est peut-être mal élevé, mais c'est tout de même un être humain…enfin…je crois.**

**.- Où est passée ta furie Mione ? grinça Ron en se dirigeant contre son gré vers le garçon ténébreux. **

**Harry observait la scène de loin en ricanant intérieurement. **

_Hoho! S'il entend me traiter de la sorte, je ne vais pas le ménager non plus. _

_Dorénavant, tu risques de faire attention à ce que tu dis…et à quand tu le dis…_

**Il attendit que Ron soit assis pour loucher vers lui d'un œil intéressé. Harry le scruta de long en large en poussant des soupirs dédaigneux, comme s'il était déçu par quelque chose. Le rouquin ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. La tension qui régnait entre les deux garçons était palpable. **

_T'es vraiment trop lent…tu me dégouttes._

_Aller…regarde moi encore, Weasley…regarde ce que je fais…_

**Puis, avec sa main, Harry simula un mouvement de va et vient vers sa bouche, toujours en regardant le jeune garçon. Ron devint écarlate et regarda Hermione, assise de l'autre côté du moqueur. Il venait enfin de saisir le sous-entendu…et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup qu'on l'espionne… surtout lorsqu'on ne contrôle pas certaine réaction.**

_Vraiment pitoyable…_

**Puis, le cours débuta dans le calme plat. Harry faisait preuve d'un grand savoir et allait même jusqu'à contré Hermione dans ses réponses. Cette dernière maugréait en regardant Harry d'un mauvais œil. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, s'en voyait ravie, du moins pour cette parcelle du jeune garçon qui ne semblait plus du tout le même. Une chose était sûre, il faisait part d'une extrême détermination! On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune Ron, mâchouillant sa plume, visiblement ailleurs.**

**.- Est-ce trop vous demander, monsieur Weasley, que de prêter attention à mon cours ? S'exclama-t-elle alors d'une forte voix.**

_Haha ! Piégé ! T'es trop nul…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer pour assurer ta défense, hein ?_

**.- Huh…désolé madame…je, balbutia-t-il, toujours observé par Harry.**

**.- Oui, il faut l'excuser professeur! Ron n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je crois qu'il fait des rêves un peu…hum…mouvementés, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry sur un ton malicieux.**

**Les yeux du concerné s'exorbitèrent. _Quelle situation gênante_, gémi-t-il intérieurement. Son enquiquineur de voisin - qu'il ne connaissait que de vue - s'adressait maintenant à Hermione, sous le regard empressé de Minerva, attendant toujours des explications.**

_Oh! Je me sens sadique !_

**.-Ma très chère Hermione, c'est bien Hermione ton nom ? Je crois que tu devrais porter plus attention à Ron. Peut-être ainsi, il ne ferait pas tant de rêves érotiques…je crains que la branlette ne soit pas son fort. Or une chose est sûre, à l'intensité qu'il rêve, tu dois VRAIMENT lui faire de l'effet!**

**Ce fut l'hilarité totale dans la salle de classe. Des cris et des rirent fusèrent autour d'Hermione, rouge de confusion, mais aussi de colère. Elle se leva alors sans plus attendre et quitta le local, se jurant qu'elle ferait payer cet outrage.**

_C'est ça…sauve toi…tu me fais pitié…_

**Quand au pauvre rouquin, il demeura placide comme un bloc de glace. Le professeur tenta de calmer ses élèves mais rien n'y fit.**

**.- J'espère qu'il s'agit là que d'une mauvaise blague, jeune homme ? Questionna-t-elle à l'intention de Ron.**

**.- Je…huh…mais c'est lui qui…huh…nonnnn!**

**Ron n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot. Sinon, il balbutiait quelques plaintes tout en regardant autour de lui, plus précisément le jeune garçon qui l'avait si ouvertement insulté. **

**.- Veuillez-vous rendre à mon bureau sur le champ, Weasley ! Et vous aussi monsieur…hum…James ! ragea alors Minerva, choquée par le comportement des deux étudiants.**

_C'est alors que la vieille bique fit une attaque…paix à son âme…trop drôle !_

**Harry se leva d'un pas lent et sorti, emboitant le pas de Ron. Ce dernier semblait près à exploser, comme une beuglante que l'on aurait trop retenue.**

_Aller…vide ta boite à camembert qu'on en finisse…_

**.- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ? Je ne te connais même pas et tu vas exposer ma vie…ma vie privée... devant toute la classe ! fini par sortir Ron d'une voix tremblante mais choquée.**

_Ouf, quel ouragan ! Je sens que je suis échevelé par tes mots !_

_Haha non…je suis ironique là…_

**Son interlocuteur se contenta de lui sourire sans même lui répondre. Sans plus attendre, il se retourna et s'en alla, non pas dans la direction du bureau de McGonagall mais bien vers les jardins de l'école. **

**.-Hey ! Attend ! Je te rappelle qu'on est convoqué TOUS LES DEUX par McGonagall et…ATTEND ! Oh et puis MERDE ! Tenta Ron.**

**Voyant bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à convaincre le brun, Ron se dirigea seul vers le bureau de Minerva qui l'attendait en silence.**

**.- Fermez la porte derrière vous, Weasley, murmura-t-elle.**

**.- Je suis désolé madame…je ne voulais pas…et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute ! répondit Ron en allant maintenant s'asseoir. C'est ce jeune délabré qu'il faut punir ! Il a tout inventé ! Je n'aurais jamais…**

**.- Inutile pour moi de savoir s'il s'agit de propos fondés ou non, le coupa-t-elle soudainement. Je ne vous ai pas non plus demandé de venir ici pour vous plaindre, mais plutôt pour vous mettre en garde !**

**.- Me mettre en garde ? s'exclama Ron, les sourcils retroussés. Contre cette énergumène ? **

**.- Il s'agit d'un cas de… force majeure, fini-t-elle par répondre après mure réflexion. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je vous conseille d'éviter de le brusquer si vous ne voulez plus avoir droit à ce genre de situation. Tenez-vous loin de lui, Weasley. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**.- Oui madame, soupira-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment les intérêts du professeur**.

**Ainsi le temps passa. Harry venait de terminer son dîner, conscient que le cours de potions allait bientôt débuter. **

_« Cette années, les choses vont être légèrement différentes, cher professeur Rogue! » se nargua-t-il à lui-même. _

**Il se tenait là, debout contre la porte, toujours verrouillée, du local. Les élèves s'amassaient autour de lui, sans pour autant l'approcher. Enfin, ce fut surtout le cas pour les Gryffondor, toujours en mémoire de l'incident du matin. Harry était devenu le point central des conversations. **

_« Même inconnu, je fais encore parler de moi. » ricana-t-il intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne vienne ternir ses pensées. _

**Au loin, il pouvait voir Ron, en train d'essayer vainement de s'expliquer avec Hermione qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, toujours en colère contre le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'avoua vaincu et s'en retourna vers la grande salle. **

_Il semblerait que l'avorton n'ait pas obtenu optimal en potion…_

_C'était prévisible._

**Dans le coin extérieur gauche se trouvait Draco, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Dans le silence, il observait le jeune garçon qu'il avait croisé dans le train, si bizarre, si mystérieux…mais pourtant, si intéressant. **

_Argh…Ça m'énerve de ne rien savoir sur lui! Il ne peut tout de même pas surgir de nulle part ?_

_Foi de moi, je compte bien tout faire pour arriver à mes fins…_

**Mais cela devrait attendre car le professeur Rogue, toujours aussi « serein », venait d'arriver en fracassant la porte. Les élèves s'assirent en silence, restant à l'écart le plus possible d'Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva seul à sa table mais cela ne l'offusqua guère. Mais sa solitude fut troublée lorsqu'un cartable se posa juste à côté de lui. **

_« Malfoy…Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ENCORE ? » se questionna Harry, ennuyé par sa présence. _

**Rogue débuta son cours par des questions, plus difficile les une que les autres. Personne n'osait lever la main, ignorant les réponses, excepté Hermione, que Rogue faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer. **

**.- N'ayant personne d'assez intelligent dans cette classe, je vais donc devoir nommer quelqu'un… Vous ! Dit-il en pointant le Gryffondor assit près de Malfoy.**

_Bien évidemment, qui d'autre que moi pourrait-il choisir? Étant Gryffondor, il doit sûrement penser que je ne connais pas la réponse. Le crétin fini, c'est bien là où il fait erreur…je sens que je vais m'amuser moi…_

**À sa plus grande surprise (et à son plus grand mécontentement de ne pas pouvoir ridiculiser une fois de plus un Gryffondor), il répondit à chaque question posée. Il ajoutait même des détails d'une précision inégalable, même déroutantes pour le maître des potions. Les élèves regardaient le jeune homme, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes de stupéfaction. Rogue retourna enragé à son bureau, non sans avoir foudroyé Harry du regard ou ajouté de points à la maison des lions.**

_Et un Rogue furieux ! Et de un !_

_Vite ! Donnez-lui des calmants !_

_Oh…mais la colère lui donne un teint affreux…_

_Haha qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Il est TOUJOURS affreux !_

**.- Les ingrédients et la marche à suivre de la potion de sommeil sans rêves sont au tableau, gronda-t-il.**

**Harry jeta un regard de côté à Hermione, livide devant son adversaire. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pu tenter de répondre et voilà que ce gars, qui plus était assis avec Malfoy, venait de mettre KO le professeur de potions. Et même si Rogue ne le démontrait pas, intérieurement, il devait bouillonner de rage. Hélas, il n'était pas au bout de sa peine, puisque qu'à la toute fin du cours, l'insolent qui donnait toutes les bonnes réponses, lui rendit une potion parfaite en tout point ! Même pas moyen de critiquer la viscosité de cette dernière. C'en était trop pour le pauvre Rogue. On voyait même l'écume qui s'amoncelait sur le rebord de sa bouche. Remarquant cela, il s'empressa de l'essuyer discrètement et se tourna vers Harry.**

_Haha ! Et moi qui croyais que les chauves-souris ne bavaient pas …_

**.- Il va sans dire que vous vous acharnez dans votre travail, jeune homme, rumina Rogue lourdement. Pourtant, il me semble que je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant dans cette classe.**

**Près de lui, Draco n'avait pas perdu une parole prononcé entre les deux interlocuteurs. Cette discussion envenimé entre le brun et le maître de potions laissait paraître une parcelle de sa personnalité.**

_Il a du caractère…ça c'est certain. Bon sang, Rogue en fait une tête! C'est marrant !_

**Puis, le blond étouffa un rire en regardant son voisin qui, visiblement, ne s'occupait pas du tout de sa présence.**

_Tu me plais vraiment…tu sais…Voyons maintenant comment tu t'en sortiras… _

**.- On peut dire cela ainsi, professeur, répondit Harry qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de son bureau.**

**.- Votre nom ? demanda-t-il instamment.**

_Alors là ! Il y a de quoi rire aux éclats ! Le chouchou de mon pire ennemi qui me demande mon nom ! C'est trop fort !_

_Tu me fais suer, satané chauve-souris…_

**.- Je ne suis pas encore listé parmi les élèves, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.**

**.- Je…vous ai demandé votre nom, insista Rogue, impatient.**

Alors vous l'aurez voulu. Avec un peu de chance, vous ferez peut-être une crise cardiaque. Enfin… n'espéreront pas trop, on ne sait jamais…

**Harry s'approcha si près de Rogue qu'il aurait pu l'enlacer dans ses bras, chose qui ne lui traversera sans doute jamais l'esprit. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura son nom d'une voix doucereuse. Sauf qu'étant donné le bruit qui les enterraient, Rogue n'en comprit rien et lui demanda de répéter. **

.- C'est moi, Harry.

**Aussitôt, Rogue recula de quelques pas en le foudroyant d'un regard mauvais. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua sa cicatrice, un peu rougie sous l'émotion du jeune homme. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si « émotive » de la part de Rogue. Le voila qui était tétanisé de surprise, répétant sans cesse son nom entre deux crises de panique. Le « pauvre », ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que cet élève si doué puisse être le fils de James Potter, le survivant !**

**.- POTTER ! s'écria-t-il alors. Harry Potter ! **

Non Merlin en personne, espèces de crétin congénital.

_Tu as fini ta crise d'andropause ? On peut la mettre en veilleuse ?_

_Si tu continues à hurler de la sorte bientôt tout le monde va…et merde…_

**Un silence plat pétrifia la salle de classe, laissant flotter les quelques paroles du professeur enragé. Soudain, un cri strident déchira l'air alors qu'Harry, toujours devant le maitre de potions, attendait le verdict final…**

À suivre…

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Ou peut-être détesté ? Vous avez des menaces de morts ou de tortures à faire? Venez nous le dire dans une belle et merveilleuse tite review qui nous ferais grandement plaisir et à nous à inciter à écrire encore plus. Parce que les reviews sont le salaire des auteures. :D

Venez aussi nous le dire si vous avez des suggestions et commentaires à nous faire part.

Alors bizous à tous et à toutes et au prochain chapitre.


	5. Le début de la vengeance

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuki Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de Ryry d'amour et ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

RAR

**Loluciole :**Mwais…il fait pas trop « pitié », n'est ce pas ? ;) Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Bisous ! oXo

**underphonix:** Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite ! ;)  
Bisous ! oXo

**A.D. vs .AV:**Toi ? Moins sympas que le ryry de notre fic ? Faut voire :P Tu dois pas être SI pire que ca (tan tousse alors que Nymphe roule les yeux) Alors comme ça…tu es immunisé contre les doloris ? Roh c pas grâve :p On est des sorcières élémentaires nous alors euh ben c ca ! (les deux auteures gardent l'anonymat de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs éléments :p)

Puis le lemon arrivera en son temps :p pas avant ! Désolé Ad mais tu vas devoir patienter ! lol

Menfin merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) en attendant voila la suite :)

Bisous ! oXo

**Onarluca :**Alors on fait ca trop court :p désolé on calcule pas vraiment la longueur des chapitres, ou du moins on essaye de les faire plus long mais on veut quand même garder du contenu pour la suite ;) En parlant de suite, la voila ! Et merci pour ta review :) !

Bisous ! oXo

**Fanli : **Bah pourquoi aurait-on ménagé Rogue :p Il mérite ce qui lui arrive :D lollllll voila la suite !

Bisous ! oXo

**sandawn08 : **On est bien contente que tu aies aimé les réactions en chaines ;) Pour ce qui est de Rogue, qui a dit qu'il était malin :p Bon voila la suite ! On espère que tu aimeras ;) !

Bisous ! oXo

**Thealie :**Oui, on peut dire qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe…pauvre chou…c pas facile d'être le survivant :p ! on te laisse lire la suite ! Tu vas comprendre pk ;) Bisous ! oXo

**alinembc54 :** Merci beaucoup (les auteuses rougissent) et voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**Jessy :**Tant mieux si tu aimes, on demande pas mieux ;) Voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**the-insane-demon : **Hihi merci Eidole :D on est bien contente que tu aimes autant ! Ryry est craquant de nature n'est-ce pas ? Mais un peu de moulage de pantalon aide toujours à la cause des claviers bavants :p ! lol Voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**lo hana ni :**Oh merci beaucoup :) Voila donc la suite ! bisous ! oXo

**mickpottermalefoy :**Oh tu trouve ca génial ? (les auteuses rougissent encore plus) Bah tant mieux alors :D ! Voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**serpentis-draco : **Complètement Serpentard…humm… :p ben pas tout a fait mais il a un bon fond diabolique lol ! Voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**Mimetiss :** Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, ça nous touche. C'est vrai, qui aurait imaginer que l'identité de Harry serait dévoiler ainsi :P Voici la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**Inouko :**Lol Ron la chercher on te l'accorde ! Non mais faudrait qu'il apprenne LA formule pour insonoriser son lit (tchuut ! c un secret :P) Pour hermione, ben je pense qu'une fillette de 4 ans serait peut-être plus mature qu'elle :D lol ! Oh et on a remédié au Draco trop absent ! Il devrait l'être davantage depuis ce chapitre et pour les suivants :) McGo n'a pas vraiment d'imagination on l'avoue lol et Snape, ben ya rester bennnnnnnn surpris c'est surtout ça ! En tout cas on aurait vraiment aimé posté plus tôt mais c'est qu'on était très occupé toutes les deux ! On espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout ca ;) ! Bisous ! oXo

**Satya :**

Nymphe : est-ce qu'on lui donne la suite ?

Tan : (sourire sadique) jsais pas, kc t'en dit Harry ?

Harry : Bah peu importe ! C pas moi lauteur c VOUS !

Draco : Pov Satya, elle endure le délire des auteuses :p

Nymphe : En répondant a Thin et Satya (pour ignorer Draco surtout LOL) voila donc la suite !

Tan : en espérant que vous aimerez :D

Bisous ! oXo

**Egwene Al'Vere : **Ya pas de problème tu sais, on est bien contente déjà que tu nous lises ;) ! On attend donc ton mail alors :) À bientôt ! Et voila la suite ! Bisous oXo

**Ilys :** Bon là c maman raton qui va faire la RAR pcq Nymphe est un peu trop débordé. Alors voila ! Salutation ma tite Ilys damour :D Alors comme ca…on exagère aik Ron et Hermione ? Ro kc tu vas pensé de ce chapitre alors (les auteuses roules les yeux) Ca explique entre autre pk Harry a agit de même aik eux…Si tu as des questions, sur msn maman raton répondra LOL (yoda powa :D) Puis on a mis Dray un peu plus présent la :p Il va le devenir encore plus, crois-nous ! ;) On t'embrasse fort fort (tan : mon ti bébé raton ! Nym : ma tite Ilys d'amour)

Bisous ! oXo

**Vif d'or :** Et la trainé de poudre ne fait que commencer :p lol voila la suite ! ;) Bisous ! oXo

**Andryade :** Hihi tant mieux si les commentaires de ryry font rire ! C'est justement l'effet voulu ;) Pour ce qui est de ta question, on essaye de publier toute les deux semaines, mais il peut arriver que l'on déborde, primo parce qu'on travaille beaucoup dans la semaine et secondo, une des deux auteuses étudies par correspondances, donc on essait de les faire assez rapprocher ;) Et oui…le cri strident…c'est plus qu'évident :P

Hihi ! voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

**Tunder Angel :** Ya vraiment pas de problème tu sais :) On est bien contente de voir que tu aies aimé notre fic, c'est ce qui compte le plus. La réaction de Draco apparaît bien entendu dans ce chapitre ;) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry en a vu d'autre et il sait se défendre mieux que quiconque maintenant :P (sourire sadique en voyant la fin du chapitre) Pour ce qui est de Ron et d'Hermione, faut vraiment lire la suite pour voir ce qui arrive ! C'est tout a fait…comment dit-on ? Serpentard :p ! Bisous ! oXo

**Sahada :** Oh envoutement il y a ! On espère que cela durera :D ! Voila la suite ! Bisous ! oXo

* * *

°°°°°

_**Le dragon noir de la destinée**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Le début de la vengeance**_

°°°°°

Ils étaient tous là, à le regarder, l'air hébété, comme s'ils venaient d'apercevoir un revenant. Un revenant ? A bien y songer, peut-être. Draco Malfoy restait de loin le plus stupéfait devant cette divulgation. On aurait même dit qu'il la rebutait de tout son être, qu'il craignait davantage ses impressions face au survivant…

_Toi…comment…est-ce possible ?_

_Je ne veux pas le croire…et pourtant…_

_J'aime bien…_

_Par Salazar…_

_Depuis quand as-tu abandonné le droit chemin pour devenir rebel Potter ? _

_Argh…trop sexy Potty…_

_Trop pour mes yeux…_

_Trop pour être réel…_

_Trop bien pour être un Gryffondor !_

Le blond observa silencieusement le nouveau Potter. Merlin qu'il était beau…rien à voir avec le méprisable Gryffondor aux airs ahuri. A la place se découpait la chair adulte et galbé d'un jeune homme de 16 ans, embelli par les épreuves ou bien par les yeux du préfet Serpentard ? Peu importe puisqu'il ne pouvait le nier lui-même…

Au contraire, Draco enviait cette métamorphose inattendue et ce nouveau style. Oui, il aimait bien la nouvelle fougue, les regards malicieux et sombres du survivant. Il paraissait capable du pire alors qu'il les regardait tous, l'air exaspéré. Tout cela le rendait que plus attirant aux yeux de l'héritier Malfoy…assez attirant pour mériter une fréquentation, une trêve, une relation ?

Évanoui le vieil ennemi sans intérêt, bonjour la bête cruelle et sensuel…Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir en songeant à cela.

_Cher Potter, tu pourrais devenir un redoutable Serpentard…le savais-tu ?_

_Tu possèdes assez de cruauté pour me concurrencer ! Non me dépasser, Potty, ne te méprends pas…_

_Tu pourrais devenir un sorcier puissant…acquérir le pouvoir que tu mérites…devenir un précieux allier..._

_SALAZAR ! Je fabule…_

_Tu n'es pas un Serpentard…_

_Tu ne possèdes pas la dignité ni la couardise…_

_Tu ne possèdes que ce nom…ce nom qui fait frémir les lèvres a son contact…_

C'est bien pourquoi Draco se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un Potter ni même lui accorder une confiance prématuré…il semblait raisonnable de comprendre les raisons dissimulés derrière le beau ténébreux. Il observa donc la scène sans vraiment s'avouer qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux muscles bien définis du brun. C'est alors que la voix on ne peut plus déplaisante du professeur de potions résonna tel un grincement de vieux chaudron.

.- Vous vous croyez intéressant peut-être, Potter ?

_Sûrement plus que toi…vieille chauve-souris huileuse…_

_Si tu penses que c'est facile ce que j'endure…_

.-Ah ! parce que vous croyez que cela m'amuse ? S'indigna le Gryffondor.

_Par contre…voir tes caleçons parsemés de petits oursons bruns…ça, ça m'amuserait !_

_Non je rigole…je n'y tiens pas du tout ! Je tiens à ma santé mentale !_

.- Retournez à votre place…Potter, termina le professeur sur un ton glacial.

Harry fit alors demi-tour pour faire face aux regards étonnés qui le fixaient, tel une créature dangereuse. Il soupira longuement avant de croiser les yeux de Seamus Finnigan, pétrifié devant la scène. Le brun lui souri et brusquement, dévoila sa cicatrice devant tous.

…

_Dans le script…C'est le moment où vous devez tous partir en hurlant…_

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui se produisit : Personne n'osa bouger. Ils restaient tous figé comme des statues de selle, regardant le survivant, la bouche grande ouverte. Seule Hermione paraissait sur le point d'exploser, haletante devant la scène.

_Je sens que ça s'en vient…_

_5…4...3…2…1…_

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Trop prévisible…_

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, Hermione venait de pousser un hurlement strident. Elle semblait plus que stupéfaite de voir son meilleur ami en vie…devant elle en ce moment.

_Alors ? Vous bougez oui ?  
Servir d'attraction nationale n'est vraiment pas tout dans ma vie…_

.- …Alors vous ne me croyez pas ?

Harry avait maintenant levé sa baguette en direction d'Hermione, qui se figea de surprise devant cette action.

.- Bien…alors je vais devoir vous le prouvez…commença le brun, le regard fixé vers sa « victime ».

_Haha…Tu peux trembler Mione…_

_Cela ne fait que m'amuser davantage…_

.- Harry ! NON ! Nul besoin de faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter…Gémi Hermione en se reculant lentement du survivant.

_Regretter ? Cela ne risque pas de se produire…_

_Sinon le fait que je sois revenu parmi une bande de nul tel que vous…_

_Même toi Mione, tu n'es pas foutu de me croire sur paroles…_

Mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil et fixait toujours la jeune fille, un peu tremblante. Craignant le pire, elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le drame se produise mais rien n'arriva…enfin presque.

_Dommage de décevoir tes attentes…_

_Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de pousser trop loin…pour cette fois…_

.- SPERO PATRONUM !

Une fine brume argentée s'évapora de sa baguette, se matérialisant en un cerf plus qu'imposant.

.- Vous voyez, c'est la forme animagus de mon père, mon patronus. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser.

_Et sans aucun détraqueur ou danger quelconque…_

_Je le fais…si je le désire…_

- C'est…c'est v..vr..vrai professeur…balbutia Hermione en regardant le cerf courir dans la classe, à la recherche d'un danger quelconque avant de disparaître.

Rogue grimaça devant la démonstration d'Harry. Avec peine, il rappela l'ordre dans la classe et le jeune garçon repris sa place en silence. L'évaluation de sa potion étant faites, Harry n'attendait plus que la fin du cours. Néanmoins, ils sentaient toujours des yeux posés sur lui. Des yeux qui le fixaient en permanence, qui le déshabillait presque du regarde…

_Malfoy…qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_Ah…ca t'impressionne n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bien…si tu le prends ainsi…_

Harry tourna lentement la tête pour faire face au grand blond, accoudé sur le bureau. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. Puis, Harry esquissa un mince sourire et Draco en rougit.

_Oh, mais que vois-je ! _

_Intéressant tout cela…_

_Vraiment…intéressant…_

_Excitant…_

.- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, murmura le brun d'un ton mielleux.

_Déçu ? Non…_

_Impressionné ? Il m'en faudra plus…_

_Bien plus et je doute que tu n'oses tenter le coup…_

.- Non…pas vraiment. Je n'ai guère le temps de me préoccuper de toi et le fait que tu sois Potter ne changera pas les choses, répondit Draco bêtement.

_Bon d'accord…_

_Tu joues la carte de la méchanceté…_

_A moi de faire en sorte de riposter…_

_Bientôt…très bientôt…_

_Je vais m'occuper de ton cas…_

_Cela fait SI longtemps que j'attends ce moment…_

_Potter contre Malfoy…_

_On va bien rigoler…_

.- Cela reste à voir, répondit-il en se levant.

C'est ainsi que la journée pris un tournant plutôt inattendu pour les élèves de Poudlard : Harry Potter, le survivant était de retour…Voila une nouvelle qui risquait fort de faire la manchette dans **La Gazette du Sorcier**, célèbre journal aux propos parfois injurieux.

Mais rien ne semblait ébranler le beau ténébreux. Il se contenta de disparaître dans un coin sombre, ruminant des menaces à ceux qui avait le don d'être trop curieux.

_Je ne veux pas être dérangé…_

_Je ne veux pas m'acoquiner avec vous, sale vermine…_

_Je suis LIBRE maintenant !_

_LIBRE de mes actes ! LIBRE de mes décisions !_

_LIBRE de faire ce que bon me semble ! Tenez-vous le pour dit !_

_Parce que je ne le répèterai pas…_

_**Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle:**_

C'était la cohue dans la grande salle, alors que les hiboux venaient de transporter le courrier habituel. Hermione se jeta littéralement sur sa copie de La Gazette du Sorcier et déchira frénétiquement le ruban qui l'entourait.

Surexcitée, elle dégringola les yeux vers les gros titres et lue à haute voix

**Le retour du Survivant : Harry Potter ou Usurpateur ?**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute l'attablé de Gryffondor ne tourne les yeux vers elle, l'oreille attentive.

_**Hier après-midi, une source on ne peut plus sûre nous a révélé la présence fort inattendu d'Harry Potter dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Certains prétendent qu'il se serait enfuit à temps de l'attaque des mangemorts, ayant sévi plus tôt cet été à Privet Drive. Plusieurs questions restent à se poser : Comment aurait-il pu échapper à ses assaillants ? Comment a-t-il survécu, seul, tout ce temps ? Et par-dessus tout, est-il VRAIMENT Harry Potter ? En dépit de cette grande nouvelle, le Ministère de la magie compte étudier cette affaire en convoquant le dit Survivant à une audience particulière. Toutefois, la date et le lieu reste à déterminer. Il faudra donc s'armer de patience jusqu'à ce que cet étrange incident soit résolu. Ne vous alarmez point, cher lecteur, car la vérité finie toujours par sortir au grand jour. Si, comme nous le croyons, ce dit Harry Potter n'est autre qu'une banale imitation, il est clair que le coupable sera puni sévèrement. **_

.- Il fallait s'y attendre, murmura Ron, les yeux écarquillé devant l'article du journal. Le ministère de la magie reste rarement le dernier au courant de la nouvelle.

.- Moi, je me demande comment Tu-Sais-Qui va réagir…murmura Hermione, penché vers le Gryffondor afin de ne pas être entendu.

Ron soupira en regardant son amie et ajouta :

.- Tu sais Mione, l'important…c'est de savoir si c'est vraiment Harry…

.- Mais bien sûr voyons ! s'exclama Hermione, comme si le rouquin doutait de ses dires de la veille. Tu n'étais pas en cours avec nous hier, donc il t'est difficile de porter un jugement.

.- Harry ne m'aurais jamais INSULTÉ devant TOUT LE MONDE ! renchéri Ron, le teint pourpre d'exaspération.

.- SI TU CROIS QU'IL T'A INSULTÉ TOI ! ET MOI DANS TOUT ÇA ? C'ÉTAIT VRAIMENT MESQUIN COMME ATTAQUE, RONALD WEASLEY ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PRÊTE À L'OUBLIER !

Hors d'elle, Hermione quitta précipitamment la table des Gryffondor, laissant un Ron muet de tout commentaire. Du côté des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy venait tout juste de déposer son exemplaire en poussant un juron.

.- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil, Draco ? questionna Blaise, accoudé près de son ami. Tu n'es pas content de retrouver ton rival de longue date ?

.- Si, bien entendu ! Ce qui m'enrage c'est la façon qu'ils ont d'en faire tout un drame ! Potter est de retour, et alors ? répondit le Blond quelque peu énervé.

.- Hum…

Maintenant, Blaise arborait un air pensif. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu par les propos du préfet Serpentard.

.- Tout cela, si bien sûr…il s'agit _vraiment_ de Potter…conclus le Serpentard dans un murmure. Je le trouve bien étrange si tu veux mon avis…On dirait presque qu'on a affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

.- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un imposteur. Potter reste Potter, même s'il a une attitude bizarre. Non…C'EST Potter ! Seulement…c'est un nouveau genre.

_Un genre plutôt attirant ouais…_

Le blond porta alors son regard vers la table des Gryffondor, mais ne remarqua point le survivant. Sans doute avait-il d'autres préoccupations que de prendre son petit déjeuner…

_**POV Draco**_

_Tu sautes les repas Potter ?_

_Tu ne tiens pas à nous faire acte de présence ?_

_Granger et Weasley t'ont embêté ?_

_Peut-être que tu n'oses pas regarder les autres en face…_

_« Pauvre petit survivant ! Il est mutilé par tout le monde ! »_

Pourquoi t'es revenu Potter…pourquoi ici et pourquoi maintenant ? Et si je te disais que cela m'énerve de te savoir ici…cela me dérange…cela me perturbe !

_Qui a dit que c'était légal d'être aussi sexy…_

_Bon sang…si je ne me retenais pas…je crois que je…_

_SALAZAR ! Arrête de pensé à ça !_

NON ! Un Malfoy ne s'adonne JAMAIS à ce genre de pensée, même que cela est proscrit dans toute les grandes familles de Sang-Pur…Alors…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces idées étranges me traversent l'esprit lorsque je croise ton regard ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de croire que mon teint se rosi en ta présence ?

_C'est pourtant simple…tu es tout ce que je déteste…_

_Tu es le sujet préféré de mes attaques verbales…_

_Tu es mon pire ennemi…_

_Tu es…vraiment…positivement…intéressant…_

Mon cher Malfoy, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes ! Potter te chamboule de l'intérieur…

_Mais je n'ai pas ENVIE de l'accepter moi !_

_Je n'ai pas envie que les choses changes !_

_Ce que je veux, c'est lui faire mordre la poussière !_

_Lui faire endurer les pires souffrances possibles !_

_Le renvoyer en bas de l'échelle des immondices qui peuple ce monde…_

_Lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute…ce qu'il représente pour moi…_

**Fin POV Draco**

.- Tiens…voila monsieur providence, souffla Blaise à l'attention du Blond.

Brusquement, Harry venait de surgir dans la grande salle, visiblement endormi. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table des lions dans le plus grand silence, ignorant tous les regards posés sur lui. Toutes bribes de conversations furent suspendues dans l'air, ne laissant entendre que la respiration agacé du survivant.

_Ça y est…fini la solitude…je vais me faire constamment harceler…_

Le brun attrapa d'une main son bol de céréale et s'empara du journal pour le lire en silence. Il ne fronça même pas les sourcils en voyant les manchettes, il s'en doutait. Mais pourtant…

_MOI ? UN IMPOSTEUR !_

Les mains se crispèrent sur le bout de papier qui se froissa à ce contact violent. Ce qui s'ensuivit en étonna plus d'un : le journal pris brusquement feu pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendre sur la table. Le survivant s'essuya les mains, satisfait, puis sortie sans plus de cérémonie vers la cours extérieure.

_Il faut que je me calme…_

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut vite rejoint par ses deux amis, l'air plus contrarié qu'a leurs habitudes. Ils s'assirent tous les trois près du lac et restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Hermione le brise.

.- Tu sais Harry, jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons jamais eu de secret. Alors…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

_Vive les questions idiotes…_

_Il faut vraiment que je réponde à cela ?_

.- Mais dire quoi au juste ! S'exclama soudain Harry. Que les mangemorts avaient débarqué chez moi ? Qu'ils voulaient sans doute ma peau ! Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai eu le temps pour ce genre de sottise ?

.- Ne te fâche pas…Harry…nous étions inquiet…pour nous, tu étais morts tu sais…renchéri Ron dans un murmure à peine audible.

_C'est ça…pour vous, je ne suis qu'un mort…un survivant !_

_MAIS jamais celui que je suis réellement : HARRY ! JUSTE HARRY !_

.- Ma sécurité ne compte-t-elle pas à vos yeux ? Si je veux vaincre Voldemort, il faut que je commence quelque part !

_Haha…et pourquoi pas par vous ?_

D'un bond puissant, Harry se leva et se tourna vers la solitude des bois, autrefois visités en compagnie d'Hagrid. C'était le bon temps, se dit-il, mais tout cela était terminé. Il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. Entre autre, sa sécurité en avait pris un coup lorsque la maison des Dursley s'était effondrée. « J'espère qu'ils sont tous morts… » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même, ignorant qu'il était suivi dans l'ombre de ses pas.

**POV Draco**

_Qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ton aile, joli gryffondor ?_

_Ne le nie surtout pas…tu n'as sûrement pas changé pour rien…_

_Je VEUX savoir ton secret…_

Pas une seconde je n'avais hésité à suivre Potter en douce, sous les regards intrigués de Blaise. Lui, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, moi je n'allais certes pas rester les bras croisé à attendre ce qui ne se produirait jamais, c'est-à-dire que le concerné vienne m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

_Potter…_

_Je n'aurais jamais espérer te revoir vivant…_

_Mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je ne sais plus comment réagir_

_Cela me semble moins amusant…_

_Tu ripostes d'une façon admirable je dois dire…_

_J'ai bien hâte de te voir en action…_

_Il ne reste plus…qu'à provoquer un duel…_

**Fin POV Draco**

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore tentait de rassurer le pauvre professeur McGonagall lorsque soudain, la porte claqua d'une force incroyable, laissant transparaître un Rogue enragé.

.- Vous avez omis de me mentionner quelques détails, Albus, grimaça-t-il entre ses dents. Comment se fait-il que le jeune Potter soit encore EN VIE !

.- Bon, je vois que le secret n'a pas tenu longtemps, soupira le directeur, un peu mal à l'aise. Et si je puis me permettre, que s'est-il passé pour que cela s'évente ?

.- Une question de formalité, cela va de soi ! Il s'est vu obliger de mentionner son nom…

Il est clair que Rogue ne voulait pas passer pour l'écornifleur de service. Il se respectait trop bien pour ça ! Il se contenta de vaciller la tête en direction de Minerva, attendant les explications du directeur.

.- Alors, maintenant que son identité est révélée, il va de soi qu'il faudra redoubler de vigilance à son égard. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre, Severus ? Lui répondit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

.- Le pauvre enfant m'a tout l'air perturbé…murmura Minerva, la tête replié contre sa main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à dû endurer cet été, mais je peux aisément m'en faire un portrait.

.- Oh, ne le langez pas trop, Minerva. Ce Potter nous a montré plus d'une fois qu'il avait un instinct de survie…sans pareille, acheva Rogue, visiblement mécontent.

.- Qui plus est, menacé depuis le retour des mangemorts, renchérit Albus. L'issue de la guerre approche et je crains qu'Harry ne soit pas de taille à lutter contre Voldemort.

Aux paroles du directeur, les deux professeurs frissonnèrent, Rogue plus secrètement il va s'en dire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu de ses dires.

.- …

.- Qu'avez-vous Severus, vous me paraissez contrarié, je veux dire, davantage qu'à votre habitude, demanda poliment Minerva, le sourcil gauche retroussé.

.-Je crois que le jeune Potter nous cache quelque chose…il est complètement…transformé, si j'ose employer ce terme, siffla-t-il l'esprit ailleurs (sa tête huileuse aussi LOL)

.- Il est vrai qu'il n'est plus le même, j'ai cru constater un certain trouble dans son comportement. Nous devrons y porter une attention particulière. Mais pour l'heure, mes amis, réjouissons-nous !

Rogue défaillie devant l'extase de Dumbledore, sans compter Minerva qui perdit son appui et se retrouva la tête entre les deux jambes.

.- Notre petit Harry est vivant ! Soyons plus gay et ne nous en faisons pas outre façon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait maintenant au cœur de la forêt interdite, dont l'obscurité se rapprochait de ses pensées. Là, il pouvait oublier tous ces enquiquineurs, ces dits magiciens qui voulaient sa protection. « Ouais tu parles qu'ils m'ont protégé ! » s'exclama-t-il tout haut. « Je ne compte plus les fois ou je me suis sorti moi-même du pétrin ! »

Et tout cela respirait la pure vérité. Harry n'avait plus besoin de personne maintenant et il comptait bien agir à sa guise, peu importe le prix à payer. A commencer par ces deux vermisseaux qui s'accrochaient après lui comme des sangsues. Le brun marchait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, une douleur grandissante au front.

_Satané cicatrice !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ENCORE !_

L'espace d'un instant, Harry perdu tout contact avec son environnement réel. Il paraissait plongé dans une transe, dans un gouffre lugubre qui ressemblait fort à un de ces châteaux froids et humides.

.- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Rugit alors une voix ténébreuse, recroquevillée dans l'ombre d'un fauteuil. IL EST EN VIE ! MISÉRABLE DEMEURÉ !

Devant l'homme se trouvait une dizaine d'homme encagoulé, tous agenouillé dans la plus profonde révérence. Mais rien n'allait empêcher leur châtiment…et surtout pas lorsqu'ils avaient échoué si lamentablement dans leur mission.

.- ENDOLORIS ! s'écria avec répétition, la voix glaciale de Voldemort avant qu'il ne porte le coup fatal sur plusieurs d'entre eux…

Lentement…tout doucement…Harry revint vers sa cruelle réalité, affublé en plus d'un énorme mal de tête.

_Génial…Voldemort est dans une colère d'ogre !_

_Je sais que la nouvelle ne te fait pas plaisir…_

_Terriblement pas plaisir de me savoir en vie…_

_Mais…crois le ou non…_

_Je m'en contre fiche…_

Pour Harry, l'amorce d'une guerre sanguinaire le laissait froid. Un peu comme s'il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis, un détail futile…et c'était le cas…

_Tu peux t'extasier si ça t'enchante, j'en ai rien à faire…_

_Rien ne pourra effacer ma mémoire…_

_Rien ne pourra me faire oublier ce que j'ai entendu au chemin de traverse…_

_**Flash back**_

Quelle belle journée pour une fin d'août : Chaude et humide à souhait. C'est précisément pourquoi je me trouvais là, effectuant une promenade de santé question de me changer les idées. J'avoue que l'idée d'une bonne glace à la menthe chez Florian Fortarôme me traversait grandement l'esprit. Peut-être aussi avais-je envie de mater quelques belles fesses sculpté des mâles avoisinant.

_Oh oh ! Pas mal ! Bien roulé !_

_Hé ! Noooooon revient ici ! _

Bon, une fois de plus, une beauté fatale venait de me filer sous le nez. J'en avais presque oublié ma glace qui me dégoulinait maintenant sur les doigts. J'entrepris de les lécher un par un alors que je vis entrer chez Florian, un être digne de mon attention. Le mâle en question était accompagné d'une jeune fille dont seule la chevelure proéminente m'apparaissait.

_Ooooh quel gaspillage ! Si ce mec est hétéro je vais me pendre !_

J'étais vraiment sérieux, ce jeune homme m'apparaissait comme une auréole de bonheur parmi cet enfer vivant. Voila des semaines que je n'avais pas vu de mecs dignes d'intérêt et c'est alors que débarque ce joli rouquin dont la carrure dorsale s'apparentait à un apollon !

_Merlin ! Et je n'ai même pas encore vu son visage que je bande ! _

_Bon…d'accord, c'est vrai que je préfère les blonds mais le roux n'est-il pas un dérivé ?_

_Roooooh bouge-toi l'épagneul ! Je n'y vois rien du tout !_

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, la « chose » qui l'accompagnait se précipita vers une table, laissant le rouquin effectuer les commandes.

.- Deux glaces à la citrouille svp !

_Hum…j'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part…_

_Il a une tête…qui ne m'est pas inconnu…_

C'est à ce moment que le bel inconnu se retourna, cherchant du regard la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

…

_RON !_

Brusquement, je m'étouffai avec le reste de ma glace en me rendant compte de ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais envie de vomir lorsque je songeais à cela : Je venais de mater, baver, bander sur mon meilleur ami, Ron !

_Merlin ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque !_

_Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

_C'est pourtant pas la rentré des classes encore…_

_Mais une chose est sûr, il est un apollon, mais seulement de dos, parce que de face, disons que j'ai déjà vu mieux..._

Bon, j'avoue que Florian Fortarôme était de loin l'un des endroits les plus populaires pour les couples…ou les célibataires endurcis et désespéré comme moi. Plus les jours se suivent, plus ils se ressemblent : la totale solitude…

Voila pourquoi au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas nier être content de les revoir. Après tout ce temps, cela amoindrissait un peu les souffrances que j'avais rencontrées plus tôt cet été. Mais devrais-je aller leur en parler ? Ou bien devrais-je me taire et faire parti du décor ? C'est qu'ils avaient l'air si…disons qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle…une bulle trop petite pour contenir une troisième personne.

_Tient on dirait qu'ils se sont finalement décidé de se mettre ensemble !_

_Arrêter de vous lécher les amygdales, bon sang !_

_C'est dégoutant ! Y'a des gens qui mange ici !_

.- Tu sais Ron…fini par soupirer Hermione entre deux baisers. Je viens tout juste de me rappeler quelque chose…et pour tout dire, cela me fait un peu mal au cœur…

.- C'est drôle, moi aussi je pensais à lui justement, devina le rouquin, enlaçant tendrement sa petite amie en signe de réconfort.

Bon…je me rapproche en douce de quelques tables, je veux entendre la conversation moi !

.- Harry te manque…c'est ça ? Soupira Ron, peu enclin à aborder le sujet. Je croyais qu'on en avait assez discuté et qu'il valait mieux tout oublier !

.- Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas facile ! Renchéri Hermione sur un ton plus ou moins convainquant. Après tout ce qui est arrivé…

.- Ah pour ça ! On en voyait de toutes les couleurs avec lui, coupa vivement le rouquin.

.- C'est vrai ça, avec toutes les crises de colère qu'il faisait parce qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Comme pour l'été passé où il voulait des informations et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier sur nous pour les avoir, même si on lui disait qu'on était au courant de rien.

.- Et il ne faut pas oublier sa tendance à vouloir se mettre en avant de tout, pour se faire remarquer par tous. Il s'amuse à jouer les héros pour se faire voir et dire au monde : « Regardez-moi, je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant. Je suis meilleur que vous parce que j'ai battu plusieurs fois Vous-Savez-Qui. Je suis celui que vous devez vénérer et m'accorder tout ce que je souhaite». Il a tout pour lui, l'argent, la célébrité et la puissance.

.- Et regardons ce qu'il en fait de cette célébrité. Il l'exploite, il mise tout sur le lien qu'il possède avec tu-sais-qui et il faut être à ses petits soins à cause de sa cicatrice. Mais moi je ne dit qu'une chose : il est un danger pour tous à cause qu'il est le survivant. Tout le monde est en danger s'il est le moins du monde attacher à lui. On a vécu à beaucoup de chose et de danger depuis qu'on le connaît. On y a même mis nos vies en péril. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, à Cédric et à Sirius. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient ils sont morts. Tous ses proches sont en danger de mort!

.- Depuis qu'il est mort, je dois dire que je me sens mieux, même si j'en ai honte. On ne risque plus nos vies pour lui à cause de sa présence. Et on ne supportera plus ses sauts d'humeurs. Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter au fin fond de moi.

.- C'est exactement la même chose que je ressentais, Ron !

Après cet échange contre moi, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais vraiment abasourdis pas leur paroles…il fallait que je sorte d'ici…et vite ! Je ne sais plus trop combien de personne j'ai bousculé pour sorti de chez Florian mais une chose était sûre…mes yeux était remplis de larmes, de douleurs, d'incompréhension….et de rage…C'est une chose que je n'étais pas près d'oublier ! Ils allaient non seulement en baver pour m'avoir pris pour un moins que rien mais aussi parce que j'avais été assez stupide pour CROIRE en eux, CROIRE que je pouvais compter sur EUX EN TOUT TEMPS ! CROIRE en leur AMITIÉ !

_Ils vont me le PAYER à mon retour !_

_Je le JURE qu'ils vont SOUFFRIR !_

_Comme ils m'ont fait souffrir…_

**Fin du flash back**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, discutait les deux futures victimes d'Harry ; Ron et Hermione. Tout tendu, Ron osait à peine regarder sa petite amie, de peur de se faire réduire en cendre d'un seul regard.

.- Huh…tu sais Hermione…je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-il en tremblotant.

.- Des excuses ? Mais pourquoi voyons ? Pour m'avoir HUMILÉE devant tout le monde ! Rugi-t-elle, rouge de colère. Libre à toi de rêver à ce que tu veux, mais ne t'arrange pas pour que ma vie en souffre !

.- Je n'ai PAS fait de rêve de ce genre ! Je te le jure ! Il a tout inventé ! J'ai mieux à faire de mes nuits que de FANTASMÉ sur toi voyons ! J'aime beaucoup mieux…

Cette fois, le pauvre Ron semblait en avoir trop dit. Hermione se leva d'un bond et lui flanqua la raclé du siècle.

Dissimulé dans un recoin sombre, Harry observait la scène avec délectation. Il avait décidé de s'en prendre à eux coute que coute, peu importe le prix…

**POV Harry**

Bon, je n'arrive pas à me décider…Est-ce que de voir Ron rouge de confusion m'amusait davantage qu'une Hermione en état de furie ? Qui méritait que je porte mon talent de manipulateur en joue ? Le rouquin aux éjaculations nocturne ? Ou bien miss je-sais-tout-sans-savoir-que-je-suis-une-pauvre-conne ?

_Belle gifle…j'espère que cela restera marqué…et que cela te fera TRÈS MAL !_

.-Autant dire que je ne t'intéresse pas ! Tonna soudain Hermione sur le qui vive. SOIT ! Si c'est ce que tu cherches, tu vas l'avoir ! De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas duré une éternité comme relation !

.- Mais mione, je t'aime ! Tu le sais ! Je n'ai jamais voulu…

.- ASSEZ ! RONALD WEASLEY ! C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

_Holà…je crois que je tiens un plan infernal…_

Sans crier gare, j'apparu au gré du jour en m'avançant d'un pas rapide vers eux. Je refermais les poings en les balançant justes sous le nez de Ron, effaré devant une réaction aussi vive de ma part.

_Et encore…tu n'as rien vu Weasel…_

.- Ron…cher Ron…qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait à Hermione, dit-moi ? Soufflais-je d'une voix doucereuse.

.- Mais RIEN justement ! C'est elle qui dramatise avec toute cette histoire ! Puis après, TU es l'instigateur de ce merdier ! Ragea le rouquin, visiblement en colère.

.- Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle pleure en ce moment…

_Alors là…merci mione…tu me facilites la tâche…_

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle en posant une main qui se voulait « réconfortante » sur son épaule. Elle tenta de s'en détacher vivement puis fini par se retourner vers moi, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

_Oh…pauvre trésor…ça fait SI mal ?_

_Pitié…c'est RON ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !_

.- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu la fais autant souffrir, Weasley ? Elle mérite qu'on lui porte une meilleure attention…elle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi…murmurais-je en détachant mon regard de la brune pour la poser sur le « coupable ».

_Oh…que je suis méchant ! Haha !_

_.- _Une fille aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle devrait plutôt sortir avec un mec canon tel que moi, tu ne trouves pas ? Susurrais-je en plongeant une main vers le visage humide de la Gryffondor, l'essuyant des quelques larmes restantes.

_Merlin que je suis cruel…et surtout…menteur !_

.- À ta place, Weasley, je ne l'aurai pas fait autant souffrir, je ne l'aurai pas humilié de la sorte…j'aurai utilisé ma bouche à des fins plus utiles, murmurais-je tout juste avant d'apposer, aussi tendrement que possible, mes lèvres de celle d'Hermione, figée de surprise.

_Mon petit Harry, tu es digne de ta descendance !_

_Vive les maraudeurs !_

_Non…c'est plutôt Serpentard comme attitude ! _

_Haha qu'importe !_

**Fin du POV Harry**

Alors qu'Harry s'amusait à semer la zizanie dans le couple de vermine, l'héritier Malfoy, suivant toujours le survivant, n'avait pas perdu une seule de ces paroles.

_Potter, tu m'épates…_

_Digne d'un Serpentard ta mise en scène !_

_Je n'aurais pas fait mieux…_

Le blond en frémissait d'envie de se trouver à la place d'Harry, non pour effleurer les ventouses de cette sang-de-bourbe, mais bien pour se moquer amèrement des deux idiots. Or, une autre victime aiguisait davantage son intérêt…

_Tu vas morfler Potter…_

_Tu vas bientôt connaître la signification du terme « souffrance »_

_Tu vas bientôt redouter mon nom…_

Draco ne cessait de fixer son regard d'acier sur le survivant, se dirigeant maintenant seul vers sa cachette ombrée…

_Malfoy…pas la peine de dissimuler ta sublime personne…_

_Je sais ce que tu attends… Moi aussi je l'ai attendu…oui tu peux me croire…_

_Je n'ai pensé qu'à cela…_

_Je n'ai envie que de ÇA !_

_Enfin…_

_Potter et Malfoy vont s'exprimer de leurs talents !_

_Potter et Malfoy vont embrasser le terrain de leur vive voix !_

_Potter et Malfoy…_

Harry tentait de dissimuler sa joie devant l'extase d'une telle opportunité. Son regard inspirait maintenant l'enfer alors qu'il levait sa baguette vers le Blond. Le préfet Serpentard répondit d'un sourire narquois avant de se mettre sur le garde à vous…

_**À Suivre….**

* * *

_

Alors vous avez aimé ? Ou peut-être détesté ? Vous avez des menaces de morts ou de tortures à faire? Venez nous le dire dans une belle et merveilleuse tite review qui nous ferais grandement plaisir et à nous à inciter à écrire encore plus. Parce que les reviews sont le salaire des auteures. :D

Venez aussi nous le dire si vous avez des suggestions et commentaires à nous faire part.

Alors bizous à tous et à toutes et au prochain chapitre!


	6. Pertes de pouvoirs et Apparitions

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….XD)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuki Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de Ryry d'amour et ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

°°°°°

_**Le dragon noir de la destinée**_

_Chapitre 6 _

_Pertes de pouvoirs et Apparitions_

_**POV Harry**_

°°°°°

Lisière de la forêt interdite 

Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta présence Malfoy, tu sens aussi mauvais qu'une bouse de dragon…

J'ai le champ libre. La belette est partie en vadrouille pleurer les restes de sa dignité…ou peut-être de sa stupidité ! Il va sûrement se prendre une bonne cuite en cachette dans les dortoirs. J'irais bien l'humilier davantage si ce n'était de la sublime opportunité qui s'offrait à moi.

-- Alors Malfoy, on prend plaisir à m'espionner ? le narguais-je d'un ton moqueur. Je croyais que les Mangemorts avaient des horaires plus chargés.

Mon vis à vis ne répond pas et pointe toujours sa baguette dans ma direction. S'il savait ce que j'ai « peur » ! Non…vraiment je plaisantes là. Je crois que je vais mourir de rire.

-- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je te règle ton compte, le balafré, grinça-t-il entre ses parfaites dents blanches.

Je soupir tellement je suis découragé par son attitude.

-- Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, jouer à la poupée avec un gosse ?

Les joues de Malfoy s'empourpres, je crois qu'il a honte. Et il a raison ! Il serait temps qu'il mature un peu. C'est que j'ai RÉELLEMENT autre chose à faire ! Le blond affiche une grimace et je peux lire dans son regard qu'il a très envie de jouer.

-- Puisqu'il le faut…je veux bien te faire plaisir, murmurais-je d'un ton doucereux tout en sortant à mon tour ma baguette.

Et j'ai bien fait puisque quelques secondes plus tard, j'esquivais un remarquable _Expelliarmus _à l'aide du charme du bouclier.Malfoy ne semble pas vouloir lâcher prise puisque déjà, il tente un autre sort. Je regarde, presque avec amusement, le rayon de lumière se heurter a mon bouclier, insensible. Voyant sa défaite, il psalmodie un _Stupéfix _et se rend compte que cela n'a servi à rien devant ma solide protection.

-- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ? susurrais-je sur un ton amusé.

-- Est-ce que par hasard tu me sous-estimerais, Potter ? Peut-être que je ne voulais pas brutaliser ta si fragile personne, répliqua le blond, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

_Moi ? Fragile ? Je crois que je glousse là…_

Je l'ai peut-être été avant…bien avant aujourd'hui mais…c'est fini…

-- Parce que j'ai l'air fragile ? murmurais-je presque en riant. Que me vaut cette soudaine compassion, joli blond ? Ne te fait donc pas prier pour faire ce dont tu as envie et brutalise-moi !

Mon rival esquissa un franc sourire, presque trop pour un Malfoy. On dirait que ma réplique lui fait plaisir. Je me demande ce qu'il prépare encore…Je réprime un bâillement sans pour autant abaisser ma garde, même si je crois impossible qu'il ne la transperce. Je m'amuse un peu en lui balançant un _Stupéfix,_ mais il réussit à l'éviter !

_Simple coup de chance…_

Puis soudain, il revient à la charge. J'ai à peine eut le temps de réagir que mon bouclier se fend en deux pour laisser passer un rayon rouge vif, venait se heurter de plein fouet contre mon torse. Sur le coup, j'en ai le souffle coupé…puis, je remarque que ma chemise aussi est entaillée dans tous les sens. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule par une des entailles.

-- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent. C'est pourtant toi qui m'avait demandé de te brutaliser. Tu n'aimes pas ce sortilège ?

C'est maintenant lui qui ricane en pointant ce qui me reste de vêtements entier. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant avec lui…il s'agit bien du successeur de son père.

-- Tu as utilisé… de la magie noire… contre moi? murmurais-je pour tenter de garder mon calme. Tu as…OSÉ !

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter? On a la trouille ?

Tu veux savoir si j'ai peur ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu dis ça sa sans doute parce que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire…Je tente de garder mon calme mais je sens que ça va barder…vraiment…Je sens l'air vibrer autour de moi dans une résonance effarante. La terre sous mes pieds se met à trembler…je bouillonne de rage, mais encore…ce n'est pas tout. Lentement, ma tête se lève en direction de mon vis à vis qui est, ma foi, figé de peur, tel un piquet.

-- Potter…fait pas le con…murmura le blond, livide.

_Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter, Malfoy…je veux juste…_

Une aura ténébreuse, d'un rouge voilé de noir, se mis à m'entourer alors que je concentre mon énergie vers un seul et même point. Je le vois trembler sans pourtant qu'il n'ose bouger.

_Te faire peur…_

Sans crier gare, je lance l'attaque sous une immense boule de lumière. Elle file à une vitesse folle en direction du Serpentard qui se met à hurler comme un demeuré quand brusquement, elle s'arrête nette…

_Je crois qu'il a pissé dans son froc…Franchement Malfoy, je te croyais plus courageux._

Ledit demeuré, toujours figé, me regarde avec un mélange de peur et de haine. Je sais qu'il est humilié là…pas besoin d'en rajouter plus…

La boule d'énergie pris une teinte verdâtre avant de faire apparaître une fouine blonde avec un écriteau où on peut lire : « Je suis un Serpentard, et je mouille encore ma culotte. »

-- Alors, c'est qui le trouillard maintenant ? répliquais-je d'un rire sadique.

Malfoy, écumant la rage comme un chien enragé, voulu répliquer à mon attaque, mais capitula. Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait qu'une nouvelle boule d'énergie se formait autour de moi. Sans perdre son reste, il détala sa noble personne vers le château.

_J'espère que tu arriveras à temps au toilette…_

D'un mouvement de la main, je soignai mes blessures et réparai mes vêtements avant de me mettre en route, à mon tour, vers le château.

**oOOo Hors POV oOOo**

Pendant ce temps, autour de la table des lions, une énorme plainte résonnait, comme si on venait d'égorger un veracrasse.

-- J'te jure, Seamus ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, vu ! gémissait, Ron les poings serrés. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'Hermione me largue en me faisant passer pour un crétin !

Autour de lui, Seamus, Dean et Ginny n'osait critiquer cette soudaine saute d'humeur de leur ami, le connaissant trop bien pour jalouser à un rien.

-- Tu es sûr que tu n'en mets pas un peu trop ? répondit finalement Ginny, la tête accoudée sur la table. Harry est devenu bizarre, oui…mais pas au point de te faire la vie dure.

-- Tu dis ça, mais c'est pas ta vie privé qu'il a étalée devant toute la classe ! gronda Ron en faisant la moue. Je te jure qu'il va me le payer…ce con.

C'est alors qu'un fracas attira l'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Harry venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Il semblait fier de lui, comme toujours, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la petite troupe. Il s'arrêta devant Ron et lui fit un de ces sourires qui donnent froid dans le dos. Seamus et Dean se retournèrent, ne voulant pas être mêlé à leur prise de bec et Ginny se contenta de pousser un soupir, connaissant trop bien son frère. Elle se disait : « Ne fais rien de stupide…ne fais rien de… »

-- Regardez tous qui viens de nous gratifier de sa présence ! Le héros de ces dames, j'ai nommé, Harry Ducon Potter !

Dans la tête de Ginny : « Crétin… »

-- Je sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, Wesley. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le con de première avec Hermione. Pourquoi il faut que tu sois aussi insensible ?

-- INSENSIBLE ? Merde qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ! Cracha Ron, rouge de colère. J'AIME Hermione ! À un point tel que tu ne peux t'imaginer ! Et il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher.

-- Pourtant, je ne penses pas avoir gâché l'image que tu te fais d'elle. Tu sembles rêver bien plus à son corps qu'à sa simple personne…tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un pervers fini ? Combien de fois tu te branles en pensant à elle, seul dans ton lit ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Ron s'élança vers lui, le frappant rageusement à la figure. Ce dernier, quelque peu déstabilisé, regarda son vis à vis avec une pointe de rage mêlé d'un sourire. Voilà exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui…rien de plus, rien de moins. Des élèves vinrent se masser autour d'eux tandis que Seamus essayait tant bien que mal de séparer les deux lions sous les acclamations de joie des Serpentard.

-- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FAIRE LES IMBÉCILES !

Mais rien n'y fit, Ron paraissait trop aveuglé par sa rage envers son ancien ami. Il ne songeait qu'à une seule et unique chose : Se venger d'Harry et révéler sa véritable nature. Hermione finirait bien par voir la vérité…elle devrait bien…tôt ou tard. C'est alors qu'une voix forte et autoritaire attirèrent leur attention. Probablement McGonnagall qui avait eut vent de leur dispute. Ma foi, il était difficile de louper l'incident tellement on les acclamait.

-- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend dans tout le château ! rugit-elle en séparant, avec peine, les deux garçons.

-- MAIS C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCÉ ! hurla Ron en pointant Harry qui venait brusquement de tomber par terre, inconscient.

Une petite voix stridente retentie alors par derrière et se fraya un chemin vers le Gryffondor.

-- T'es vraiment qu'une ordure, Ron Wesley, cracha Hermione en déposant la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux.

Lentement, ce dernier émergea d'un étourdissement « simulé » avant de regarder le professeur McGonnagall, livide.

-- C'est comme cela que vous traiter vos amis, Wesley ? continua-t-elle en aidant Harry à se relever. Vous vous croyez sans toute plus intelligent que tous le monde, n'est-ce pas? Hey bien, nous allons voir ce qu'une semaine de retenu dans mon bureau va avoir comme effet sur votre comportement. Et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Sur ce, McGonnagall tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table centrale, là où l'attendait Dumbledore et Severus, attentif depuis le début.

-- Mais…tenta l'accusé.

-- IL SUFFIT ! rugi-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Ce genre de comportement devrait vous coûter l'expulsion, mais cela ne corrigerait pas votre mauvais caractère.

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

-- Et je doute que de vous laisser le titre de capitaine de mon équipe ne soit intelligent non plus…Vous êtes consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Wesley !

Ron aurait voulu protester, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Il ne pouvait que rester là, impuissant, regardant la fille qu'il aime prendre soin de ce menteur…de ce sale profiteur. Harry, pour sa part, semblait fier de son coup et ne manqua pas l'occasion de sourire sadiquement vers Ron lorsqu'il fut le seul a regarder. Il s'agissait de ce genre de sourire victorieux qui vous perce le cœur. Trop…c'était trop, Ron sorti en catastrophe de la Grande Salle pour monter dans le dortoir.

**oOOo Fin du Hors POV oOOo**

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'Harry aille se faire examiner à l'infirmerie (Il faut dire que McGonnagall avait insistée sur ce point avant de partir). Elle passa son temps à maugréer contre Ron et à dire combien elle le détestait. Harry s'amusait beaucoup au fond de lui-même, tellement qu'il lui était difficile de se retenir de rire.

_Voilà le prix de quelques ecchymoses…hehe_

_Et dire qu'ils m'ont tous cru…bande de cons…_

-- Vous mettrez de cet onguent avant de vous couchez cette nuit, Potter. Expliqua madame Pomfresh en lui remettant un pot. Cela aidera vos ecchymoses à disparaître plus rapidement.

-- Merci…

_Ah…j'ai pas besoin de ton truc qui pue…Je sais me débrouiller tout seul !_

Dans l'embrasure de l'infirmerie venait d'apparaître Seamus, Dean et Ginny, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ginny fut la première à s'approcher d'Harry.

-- Je suis vraiment désolé pour la stupidité de mon frère…commença la lionne, la gorge sèche. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est comme ça, tu le sais.

_Oui…on le sait…et on s'en fou…je m'en contre fiche de ce con…il peut bien aller crever avec les scrouts à pétard, j'en ai rien à faire._

-- On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? demanda alors Dean en prenant place à côté de Ginny. C'est quoi cette histoire de rupture ?

Le Gryffondor regarda la concernée qui lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

-- Ron s'est amusé à faire souffrir Hermione en lui faisant accroire qu'il l'aimait, débuta Harry sur un ton accablé. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment…étant donné ce que vous savez déjà…vous savez…pendant le cours…

-- Oui oui tout le monde s'en souviens, coupa vivement Hermione, les joues en feu. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je risque de passer pour quoi ?

-- Mais rien du tout ! tenta de la rassurer Ginny. Mon frère à toujours été con…c'est pas demain que ça va changer.

_Ben…en fait…il peut être con et loin de moi à la fois ? Roh cela serait trop beau !_

-- Tu as raison, souffla Seamus en regardant la blessure d'Harry. Il essaie peut-être de se faire passer pour un gentil petit Gryffondor, mais c'est en fait pour mieux manipuler les autres…le con…il est comme les Serpentards, vil et cruel…jamais plus je ne vais lui parler…

_Je crois que je vais pleurer de joie !_

_Connaissant Seamus il risque de tenir parole !_

_Mais si Wesley est un Serpentard…_

_Alors moi je suis Voldemort en personne…_

-- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère…souffla une voix rauque derrière eux.

On dit souvent que les murs on des oreilles et qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir de parler sans savoir qui pouvait écouter. Voilà un bon exemple du bon vieux dicton. Ron venait tout juste de faire son apparition, presque prêt à s'expliquer avec Harry, mais trop tard. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-- Je vois…continua-t-il d'un ton neutre tout en avançant vers le lion noir. Tu t'amuses maintenant à monter tout le monde contre moi ?

-- Tu l'as fais tout seul, mon pauvre ami, susurra Harry en fixant sa victime dans les yeux. Il faudra tôt ou tard qu'il voit quel genre de personne tu es…je suis bien placé pour le savoir…j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à me faire berner. Et tout ce temps…tu n'as jamais eut vraiment de compassion pour moi, ni pour Hermione. Tu t'es servi de moi pour te faire valoir, avoue le dont !

-- MAIS de QUOI tu parles ? hurla Ron, sentant la colère monter encore plus.

Le petit groupe, rassemblé autour d'Harry, n'osait pas s'interposer cette fois-ci. Certains avaient trop peur de subir un coup de poing tandis que d'autres voulaient tout simplement assister à la confession, celle qu'ils croyaient vraie.

-- Je parle de ta jalousie, imbécile ! Tu ne supportes pas que les autres soit dans ton champ de vision, si ce n'est que pour te regarder toi au lieu de me regarder par exemple. Tu souffres de ne pas être le centre d'attraction sans savoir ce que c'est que d'être constamment surveillé ! Bref, tu t'es servis de moi, et par le fait même d'une fille intelligente qui n'avait pas besoin que tu la fasses souffrir…franchement…tu me répugnes. Tu avais besoin d'elle pour les cours de potions et d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça parce que tu étais trop nul pour écouter en classe. Tu te contentais de copier bêtement ce qu'elle avait fait sans forcer ton cerveau surgelé!

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus qu'un coup de poing fondit sur son œil, partiellement amoché par les précédents coup. Ron était carrément incontrôlable cette fois, tellement qu'il se jeta sur le Gryffondor et le plaqua sur le sol de l'infirmerie. On n'entendait plus les plaintes de madame Pomfresh ni celle des autres présent tellement il criait.

-- TU VA TE TAIRES, GROS PORC ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE VEUX QUE TU CRÈVES! VA EN ENFER !

Ron se défoulait tout en lui administrant des coups à la volé. Puis il porta ses mains sur le cou du Survivant en serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Qu'avait-il de plus rageant que de voir celui que l'on égorge nous sourire en pleine gueule ? Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'assouvir son besoin de vengeance qu'il fut de nouveau interrompu. Un bras maigre, mais puissant, recouvert d'un tissu noir le releva de sur sa victime. Severus Rogue paraissait hystérique, ce qui était rare vu son état amorphe de toujours. Il empoigna Ron par une oreille, sans dire un mot, et le traîna en direction du bureau du directeur.

Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu une once de la scène, s'amusait intérieurement. Vraiment, c'était trop facile de manipuler l'esprit des gens et à leur faire dire ce que vous souhaiter. Par contre, une chance qu'il s'était discrètement jeté un sort anti-douleur, histoire d'empêcher le pire, en voyant le crétin de service en furie faire son apparition. Alors qu'on l'installait sur un lit, il imaginait tout ce que Dumbledore pourrait lui dire et riait.

_Si après ça…tu restes préfets…je me pends par les couilles !_

_Et si j'ai un peu de chance, tu seras renvoyé avec ta tentative de meurtre…_

_Sauf qu'avec le papy gâteux c'est pas gagné d'avance… malheureusement…_

**oOOoOOo**

L'après-midi fila à la vitesse d'un éclair. Heureusement pour moi, je pu sortir de ce lit crasseux et inutile pour aller en cours. Pour une fois que je voulais y assister ! J'avais trop envie de voir la tronche déconfite de Wesley et de voir les ragots se propager dans toute l'école. À la pause de 15h, j'allai m'asseoir dans le parc, histoire de prendre un peu d'air. Enfin…

_**(tousse) **Beurk…la cigarette…ça sens vraiment pas bon…_

_Si c'était pas de cette maudite haie, je crois que je lui dirais ma façon de penser !_

N'empêche que j'avais très envie de voir qui empestait l'air de la sorte. Je me levai donc pour jeter un regard par dessus la haie.

_Comme je suis surpris…vraiment…quelle sarcasme…_

-- Alors ? Tu t'es remis de notre petit jeu ? questionnais-je, amusé en voyant Malfoy s'étouffer dans son nuage de fumée.

Il se retourna pour me faire face, sans rien dire. On aurait presque dit qu'il me détaillait quand je réalisa soudain qu'il s'attardait sur mon visage.

-- Joli bleue, Potter ! Ricana-t-il. Je savais pas que la belette frappait aussi fort ? À moins que tu ne sois de nature fragile.

-- Tu ne te domptes jamais, on dirait. Soupirais-je en traversant de son côté, mon cartable accoudé contre l'épaule gauche.

Il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler, mais il demeura impassible devant mon commentaire. C'était presque impressionnant venant d'un Malfoy.

-- Faut savoir s'accepter tel qu'on est, Potter. C'est pas un peu trop compliqué ce que tu tentais d'expliquer à Wesley ce midi ?

-- Les nouvelles se répandent vite, à ce que je vois, souriais-je en m'éloignant vers le hall d'entrée. Tant mieux alors…et t'as encore rien vue.

-- Alors…j'ai déjà hâte.

J'eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que je tombai nez à nez avec Ginny, visiblement épuisé. D'après ce que je pu comprendre, Dumbledore voulait me voir à son bureau. Cela semblait urgent puisqu'il m'avait fait demander « sur le champ ». Je jetai un dernier regard en direction de Malfoy (qui éteignait maintenant son mégot) et me dirigeai vers le bureau du vieux cinglé.

**oOOoOOo**

Lorsque je sorti de son bureau, j'étais sur le point d'exploser de joie ! Dumbledore avait suspendu Ron et l'avait démis de ses fonctions de préfets. Tant mieux parce que j'avais pas vraiment envie de me pendre par les couilles…j'y tiens trop ! Oh, et vous savez pas la meilleur ? C'est MOI qu'ils ont choisi comme nouveau préfet ! MOI ! Il faut dire que j'étais le suivant sur la liste.

_Comment ça je le savais ? Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?_

…

…

_D'accord je plaide coupable ! Et alors ? Ce poste me revenait de droit !_

**oOOoOOo**

Aussitôt que Seamus appris la nouvelle, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir faire la fête. On trinqua donc avec une (une ? C'est pas assez…hehe) bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu (que Seamus avait emportée en douce…) tout en maudissant Ron la belette. Ginny ne voulait pas se joindre à nous, trop occupé à donner des cours de langue à Dean. Hermione, quand à elle, n'avait pas parue de la soirée (une chance d'ailleurs, au vu de ce qu'on était en train de boire...) Selon Parvati, elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour pleurer et n'était toujours pas ressortie.

_Bouhou… elle pense encore au roux ! ARGH…cette fille est folle._

_je vais pleurer…_

_Non…_

…

…

_Je vais vomir !_

Après avoir fini une bouteille (ou bien étais-ce deux…nieh), tout homme considéré comme normal risquait de subir une remonté. Je laissais donc le troupeau d'idiots fêter ma victoire alors que moi, vert, je sorti en trombe, histoire de respirer un peu d'air frais.

**oOOoOOo**

…_ouf…je crois que je me sens mieux_

_Et la lune est vraiment belle…_

Je suis saoul…et je trouve que la lune est belle ! Je crois que j'ai vu passer un écureuil mauve à trois tête sur un tronc d'arbre ! Et là…il file vers le lac, le pauvre, il va se noyer. Je prie pour la pauvre chose en tournant trois fois sur moi-même et tombai sur le dos, la tête reposant sur le sable frais.

_Les étoiles bougent beaucoup ce soir…C'est joli ! Je crois que je vois des mots se former._

_Attendez un peu…_

…_Puissant…ouais super ! encore !_

…

…_Intelligent ! GÉNIAL je suis fan des étoiles ! Je les aimes ! Je les adores ! Je les vénères !_

…_Oh une dernière fois…_

…

…_Harry_

Cette fois…c'est pas dans le ciel que j'ai vu mon nom…Je crois que j'entend des voix…JE SUIS SKIZOPHRENE ! Appeler Ste-Mangouste je suis bon à enfermer !

_**-- Haaaaaaaarrrrrrry…**_

-- Laissez-moi dans ma bulle, les voix. Je veux pas devenir fou, il faut que je règle mes comptes avant…il faut que…uch que je me venge…uch…mes parents…Sirius…

J'AI SENTI QUELQUE CHOSE ME FROLER LE BRAS ! Ça grouille…c'est vivant ! C'est long ! C'est tout dur ! C'est… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je vois une paire de yeux jaunes qui me fixent dans le noir.

_**-- Haaaaaaaaarrrry…tu m'as déjà oublié ?**_

**À suivre…

* * *

**

Oui…nous le savons…nous sommes totalement…et entièrement…SADIQUE XD ! Mais bon ! On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, et encore moins la perfection XD ! lol

Une petite note aux lecteurs anonyme : svp ! Oubliez pas de nous laisser votre adresse e-mail pour vous répondre :) Vous restez important à nos yeux ! (Jaunes XD)

Alors pour laisser un commentaire, c'est par là ! (Tan pointe le bouton review tandis que Nymphe essaye de lui piquer son armure anti-pastèque) Bizouille et a bientôt dans le chapitre 7 ! (on remercie qui ? les doigts de Tan qui sont en feu XD…ben koi ! XD)

Dray : zetes…décourageante ! XD

Harry : Mais…on vous aimes XD !

Nymphes et Tan : Bizouilles les gens ! Oubliez pas de nous dire vos impressions !

Tan : et menace de mort !

Nymphe : NIARK NIARK ! jtai piqué ton armure !

Tan : **pleure**

Nymphe: rooo pov tite chose. Allez tiens _Duplicata!_ et voilà c po compliqué, yen a deux maintenant.

Tan: JOIE!


	7. Intérêts particulier

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….XD)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuki Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de Ryry d'amour, ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco et entre #...# ce sont les paroles en fourchelang.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

oOOoOOo

**Le Dragon Noir de la Destinée**

Chapitre 07

Intérêts particulier

**POV Draco**

oOOoOOo

**Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Potter, mais je peux dire qu'il est euphorique depuis ce matin. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient fêtés un peu fort dans leur salle commune…pas que cela m'intéresse mais…ça paraissait pas ! Sinon des poches qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Il avalait tranquillement son petit déjeuner lorsque la sang-de-bourbe alias mon ex-petit-ami-est-un-connard-fini débarque avec son petit cul…enfin…petit c'est vite dit…**

**Néanmoins ! Elle s'asseoit près de lui, aussi subtil qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

-- Bonjour, Harry** ! lança-t-elle, toute souriante. Tu as bien dormi ?**

_Ouais…t'a bien dormi Potty ? Tes pauvres yeux te font pas trop souffrir ?_

-- On ne peut plus mieux ! Je crois que cela a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie ! répondit-il, toujours euphorique…(vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il cache ce matin…c'est pas normal) Et toi, pas trop pleurée pour le pervers fini ?

_Plus délicat que ça tu meurs…j'aime…_

-- Tu sais…j'ai beaucoup réfléchis…à nous, je veux dire à Ron et à moi…et…ça collait pas du tout, commença-t-elle en se tournant les pouces nerveusement. Et je pense savoir pourquoi…

_Attention Potter…sa sens la meuf en rute…_

**Elle n'eut même pas le temps de poursuivre sur sa lancée que Potter était déjà debout, marchant en direction du corridor le plus près. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança à sa poursuite et une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapé…hey ben…**

_Comment je le sais ?…nieh…parce que je les suis…vraiment vous en avez de ces questions…bande d'imbécile (Moi ? Poli ? Je suis TOUJOURS poli…). _

-- T'aurais pu au moins attendre que j'ai terminé avant de partir comme un voleur ! maugréa-t-elle en tirant sur la manche du brun.

-- Je suis désolé, très chère, mais je suis pressé. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !

**Et il avait dit tout ça sur un ton si…argh ! Froid ! La lionne le regarde, quelque peu exaspérée et ajoute.**

-- S'il te plait…Harry…cela ne prendra qu'une minute…suit-moi…

**Avec ça, elle lui prit la main (Ah je crois qu'il n'est pas content…je le vois essayer de se déprendre…trop drôle) et l'entraîna à l'écart…loin de ceux qui ont le nez fourré partout, des fouines quoi (Hey oh ! Façon de parler ici !) Elle approche doucement son visage du siens et l'embrasse…beurk…je crois que je vais être malade…mon déjeuner tente une remontée là…s'il vous plait arrêtez !**

-- Je suis amoureuse de toi, Harry…souffla-elle en levant les yeux vers ses prunelles émeraudes, insensibles (Moi je les trouves insensibles !).

-- Hermione…chère Hermione…ne m'aurais-tu pas trop pris au pied de la lettre hier, quand je t'ai aidé à voir clair ? susurra-t-il en se détachant de l'emprise de la lionne (elle avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou ! Ça se fait pas en public ça !…de quoi je me mêle).

-- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, tu sais. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré…mais tu ne m'as jamais vu…il n'y avait que Cho…toujours Cho…Cho la pleurnicharde (elle marque un point là…Cho…c'est pas une fille normale…c'est une boule de chagrin sur deux pattes)

**Potter lâcha un profond soupir avant de se pencher vers elle. Je la vois rougir…**

-- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, Hermione. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne veux certainement pas de toi comme petite amie. Hier, je t'ai dis toutes ces choses pour que tu t'ouvres enfin les yeux ! Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me faire la grande déclaration…parce que franchement…j'en ai rien à foutre.

_Bravo Potter…tu m'impressionnes là ! Mais encore…ya quelque chose qui cloche…je sais pas trop quo,i mais je vais bien trouver…_

**-- Et le baiser ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait dure. C'était quoi ? Une façon de me faire voire que je suis une traînée ? Une fille facile ? Une…**

**-- Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire du tout ! cracha-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Tu devrais t'estimé heureuse d'en avoir reçu un parce que ça arrivera plus jamais.**

**-- Mais…mais je croyais que…se mit-elle à sangloter.**

**-- Que je t'aimais aussi ? Non tu rêves là ! Jamais je ne pourrai t'aimer !**

**-- POURQUOI ?**

**-- PARCE QUE JE SUIS GAY ! VOILÀ POURQUOI ! **

**oOOoOOo**

**Je suis encore sous le choc…Potter est gay…et alors ? C'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose à ma vie ! Pour en revenir à cette histoire d'amour à sens unique…la sang-de-bourbe est finalement partie en courant…elle avait les larmes aux yeux….bouhou j'ai de la peine…sarcasme…sarcasme. **

**Reste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout ! Potter Gay…va falloir que je digère ça ! **

_Bon…il passe par ici…faisons comme si de rien n'était…_

**-- Je pensais que les petits fils de riche étaient élevés mieux que ça, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, les cours ont recommencées depuis belle lurette !**

**-- je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter…C'est rare qu'on te voit en cours c'est dernier temps, mise à part hier, mais ça compte pas. Tu voulais te moquer de Wesley.**

**Le grand ténébreux s'avança sensuellement vers moi alors que j'était évaché sur un banc de parc, et se pencha pour me faire face.**

**-- Est-ce que je t'aurais manqué, Malfoy ? Je savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet…**

_Ne pas paniquer…ne pas paniquer…ne pas…rougir !_

_Merde ! C'est juste Potter ! C'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant…_

…

…

_J'ai besoin de lunettes…_

**-- Néanmoins…profite de la vue, je te laisse à tes rêves impossibles.**

**Et pouf, Potter avait disparu de ma vue avant même que je ne puisse répliquer…ou même nier ! C'est pas juste ! Je fais pas de rêves impossibles ! Et encore moins avec lui dedans…Mais lui, par contre…à l'air de nager en plein rêve…Je me demande ce qui peut le rendre aussi de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…il a dû se passer quelque chose de vraiment…vraiment gros dans sa vie…**

**(((flash-back– POV Harry)))**

**Les gros yeux jaunes sont toujours là à me fixer !**

_Bleh ! J'ai pas peur de vous les gros quenoeils !_

**Si vous vous approchez trop je vais le dire à Fluffy, l'écureuil mauve à trois tête ! Ben quoi…c'est joli comme nom vous ne trouvez pas? J'avoue que j'ai hésité longtemps entre Fardoches et Fluffy…m'enfin bref ! **

_-- # Et moi qui aurais cru que tu me reconnaîtrais…je suis déçu…souffla la voix qui ne voulait pas partir de ma tête. #_

**Oh ! Attendez ! Je crois comprendre là…Ce sont les yeux jaunes qui parlent ! Méchant yeux jaunes…ah tiens…c'est pas juste des yeux jaunes…c'est un serpent.**

…

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais…de le voir…cela me rend triste…Je sais ! Je suis saoul, mais dans ce temps là, je suis triste pour un rien…et là je me mets immanquablement à songé à Sirius. C'est fou ce qu'il me manque…Il représentait tout pour moi…C'était plus qu'un parrain pour moi…c'était un deuxième père…un ami…un meilleur pote quoi… **

**-- Bouhou !…Je veux voir Sirius ! me mis-je à sangloter dans le sable en retournant la terre entre mes doigts.**

_-- # C'est moi…grand niais…tu fais vraiment pitié à voir là ! Si ton père serait là, quelle tête il ferait… #_

**Sirius…non…c'est impossible…Je suis en train de virer fou…Pourtant… **

**Ah…je parle fourchelang ! C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que j'entend le serpent me parler ! Tout s'explique !**

…

…

_beurk…_

_me sens pas bien…_

**Brusquement, je me levai pour aller vomir un bon coup dans un tas d'herbes, un peu plus loin. Le serpent me suit en sillonnant derrière moi…je commence…à dégriser…beurk…j'ai mal au cœur…et je sens le vomi de veracrasse… je sais pas ce que ça sens, mais ça ne doit pas sentir bon ! **

**-- # Si tu es vraiment Sirius…finis-je par ajouter en regardant la créature reptilienne. Tu devrais pouvoir me dire POURQUOI t'es pas revenu plus tôt ! J'ÉTAIS TOUT SEUL…tout ce temps là… #**

_-- # Désolé, Harry…je…c'est pas facile à expliquer…tu as vu de tes propres yeux ce qui s'est passé…Dès que je me suis retrouvé derrière le voile…j'étais…enfin on peut dire que j'étais comme mort…et en même temps…non…mon âme pouvait quitter mon corps et aller se balader parfois…seulement…dès que j'essayais de réintégrer mon corps où même de transplanter hors du voile…j'y arrivais pas…Il a fallu que je me trouve un hôte…si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et me voilà ! #_

**Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir suivi tout le monologue du serpent mais…tout ce qu'il disait…et ce ton de voix…à la fois dure et énervé… Sirius…c'était Sirius…il n'y avait que lui pour raconter et faire un truc pareil…**

**-- # À supposer que je veuille bien te croire…dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenus ? #**

_-- # Parce que je t'ai suivis tous les jours depuis ma mort, Harry…et que j'ai bien remarqué que ça n'allait pas, que tu étais effondré. Je ne pouvais plus revenir te voir avec mon corps, mais je voulais à tout prix être là pour toi, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il me fallait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec toi, autre que dans ma forme d'origine. Et c'est alors que je me suis souvenu que tu étais un Fourchelang, donc il ne me restait plus qu'une seule possibilité…de plus…je pouvais pas me passer de mon filleul adoré ! Tu sais que je t'aime, Harry…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Est-ce que tu m'acceptes avec toi ? Est-ce que tu peux vivre avec le fait que je suis devenu un serpent ? #_

**-- # Je crois bien que je peux…du moment que tu ne m'abandonnes plus jamais… #**

_-- # Haha ! Pas de danger ! #_

**Je pris donc la créature entre mes mains et alla m'installer plus loin, histoire de lui raconter ma vie…bref tout ce qu'il avait manqué…Je sens que je vais pas dormir de la nuit…mais qu'importe ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !**

**(((Fin du flash-back– POV Harry)))**

**Je crois que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps…ou bien…c'est le contraire ? Si je vous dis que je ne dors pratiquement plus, que je reste seul toute la journée, que je passe mon temps à essayer de voir ce que Potter me cache…NOUS caches désolé…**

**Hier encore, je l'ai vu sortir en trombe du cours de potions (il a réussi à finir avec une heure d'avance…le con…Rogue était vert…jaune…enfin il avait une couleur autre que son blanc cireux!) et se diriger à vive allure vers sa tour doré…par Salazar qu'est-ce qui presse autant ? S'il s'agissait encore de Saint Potter…j'aurais pu dire qu'il avait envie de faire caca dans son froc…mais là…**

**Mais…MAIS c'est pas ÇA qui m'enrage ! Non ! Parce que môsieur le survivant ne m'adresse plus la parole…bon d'accord il ne le faisait pas avant ! Mais au moins, quand on se disputait, on parlait ! Maintenant il m'évite ! Il me fuit comme la peste ! Comme si j'empestais la bouse de dragon ! **

…

…

_M'ÉNERVE !_

**Je HAIS cet enculé de première ! Je le DÉTESTE ! Je le MÉPRISE ! Il ne me regarde même pas ! YOUHOU ! Je suis là ! T'a oublié de m'envoyer promener aujourd'hui ! On ignore pas un Malfoy…c'est insupportable ! C'est de la torture ! C'est…**

**-- HEEEEEELLO ? Draco ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? hurla une voix dans mes deux parfaites oreilles…ouilles ça fait bobo aux tympans ça…**

**-- Pas besoin de crier ! marmonnais-je en retournant ma tête vers un Blaise furax. Je suis juste à côté de toi !**

_Mes pauvres oreilles vont souffrir le martyr par ta faute…_

**-- On peut savoir ce qui te passionne tant dans le cul de Potter ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu passes tes journées à le mater ! Ne penses pas que je ne t'ai pas vu! T'es rendu Gay ou quoi ?**

_Bleh…_

_Je viens de cracher mon jus de citrouilles…et tout le monde me regarde…_

_Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bande de connard ? Oust ! Y'a rien à voir !_

**-- Je suis pas Gay ! tonnais-je, à moitié étouffé. Non mais t'es malade ! **

**-- Ben explique nous alors ! On est tes amis Draco, on peut comprendre…ou essayer…enfin tu vois…**

_Blaise…est définitivement…une énorme…tête de cochon…_

_Tsss…Je suis pas Gay…J'ai simplement…_

…

**-- Appelons ça une sorte d'intérêt particulier, Zabini, soupirais-je, à court de défaites. Je suis certain que le balafré cache quelque chose…**

**-- Et ?**

**-- Ben ça m'agace ! Voilà ! T'es content !**

**-- Haha, pauvre chou, ricana Pansy en venant prendre place près de moi (espèce de sangsue). Depuis la rentrée, tu es dans l'ombre de Potter et ça t'énerve. Je pense que je peux comprendre (non tu ne peux pas !). Je veux dire…regarde-le…(t'inquiète…je regarde…)…il a vraiment changé…il est presque séduisant ( !)…**

_Mon pauvre jus de citrouilles…y'en aura plus bientôt !_

**-- Ta perdue la boule, on dirait, finis-je par dire m'essuyant du revers de la main. C'est toujours Potter…il est juste…il est plus…**

_AHHH c'est MAINTENANT que tu te décides à me regarder ! MERDE POTTER tu me fais chier!_

_J'aimerais être une pensée pour savoir ce qui lui trotte dans la tête…_

_Pitié qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être nul ! J'ai envie d'aller me cacher !…m'énerve…m'énerve m'énerve m'énerve !_

**J'aime pas tes yeux Potter…je te l'ai déjà dit ? Ben je les aimes encore moins aujourd'hui…j'ai l'impression d'être en train de me faire disséquer…Argh…Et moi, il fallait que je sois en train de faire l'imbécile (non…je faisais pas l'imbécile…je subissais un dérapage neuronale…c'est pas pareil !) **

_Oh merde…il s'en va…_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Part pas…_

…

…

_M'en fou qu'est-ce qui me prend !_

**-- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche…dis-je en me levant.**

**oOOoOOo**

**Ça fait deux jours que je me cache pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur lui…j'ai trop honte…ma pauvre réputation ! Fini le jus de citrouilles pour moi…je vais boycotter les courges …je vais interdire l'importation de ces légumes disgracieux ! **

_Tiens…parlant de légumes…voilà la carotte ambulante…_

_Accompagné par un gros navet…beurk…c'est pas bon ça non plus…_

**-- Puisque je te le dis ! gémissait la carotte (Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?…Wesley femelle…faut vraiment tout vous dire…) en regardant le navet (logiquement…vous devriez comprendre que je parlais du souffre douleur de Rogue…non…pas Potter ! Londubat…) Je l'ai entendu de Parvati, qui l'avais appris de Lavande, qui l'avais soutiré de Dean…Seamus à entendu Harry parler fourchelang…**

…

_Intéressant…_

**-- Ben…c'est pas un peu normal puisqu'il a…ce lien avec…Tu-Sais-Qui ? répondit-il en articulant aussi clairement que possible. Il a déjà parlé fourchelang en deuxième année. Tu te rappelles ?**

_Pas besoin d'une rétrospective, Londubat…accouche !_

**-- Mais là…il l'a fait délibérément (oula…son cerveau va sursauter avec le grand mot). Il voulait faire peur à une bande de première année qui le suivait de trop près…et tu connais les nouveaux. Ils se sont littéralement pâmés devant le « Survivant » avant de s'enfuir en courant… **

**-- Ça ressemble pas à Harry ce genre de comportement.**

**-- Disons simplement qu'il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même…**

_Belle déduction…tsssss je suis déçu_

_Mais Bravo pour Potter ! Faut pas laisser la vermine nous grimper aux semelles !_

_Tu m'étonnes ! _

…

_De plus en plus…_

**oOOoOOo**

**Je décidai de continuer mon chemin et de laisser les deux légumes dans leur patté de maison. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Pendant que j'y pense, on se bat contre qui la semaine prochaine ? Serdaigle ? Ça va vraiment être du gâteau…Y'a des rumeurs qui cours, comme quoi Cho Chang, leur attrapeur, aurait attrapé quelque chose de bien plus dommageable qu'un cognard sur la tronche. On prétend à une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers…à pleurer comme elle le fait…c'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'y voit plus rien !**

_Je hais les femmes…c'est trop…pas assez…bref…_

_**-- # Je t'avais dit de faire plus attention quand tu te promènes seul dans les corridors ! rugit une voix, cachée dans les estrades. T'a fais trébucher Cho… #**_

_Nieh…_

_Je comprend rien…_

_-- # Comme si c'était important ! Et c'est long t'attendre toute la journée pendant que TOI tu t'amuses dans tes cours ! # _

_Ça donne la chair de poule…quand il parle fourchelang…c'est vrai…_

**Pas que je ne l'avais pas déjà entendu auparavant mais…bon. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de penser quelques instants…parce que franchement…je suis en train d'avoir la trouille…Potter arrive à me faire peur…c'est pourtant pas la fin du monde ! Même si le simple fait de l'entendre me donne envie de…de…ok j'avoue…j'ai envie de détaler comme un lapin…ou comme une fouine peu importe…**

**Cela me rappelle trop mon père tout ça…cela me rappelle les longues conversations débridées que j'avais avec lui sur le mal…et le mal. Mon père ne connaît rien en ce qui a attrait au bien…je peux pas le blâmer…et je peux pas dire que j'en sais plus ! Comme si cela avait de l'importance d'être gentil, serviable (beurk…je vais être malade)…d'être un joli petit lion au plastron doré…**

_-- # Qu'est-ce que tu me racontais à propos de Malfoy, tout à l'heure ?Il t'espionne, c'est ça ? Tu crois qu'il est une menace ? #_

_J'ai froid dans le dos là…_

_**-- # Non, je ne pense pas, enfin ça reste à voir ! Mais je ne suis pas con. Il passe son temps à me suivre, à faire l'imbécile pour qu'on le remarque. Tiens, l'autre soir, il est rentré dans une colonne du corridor est… #**_

_-- # Haha ! Très drôle ! Mais j'avoue que je ne te suis pas trop…#_

_**-- # Ben voilà…j'arrivais de l'autre côté ! Ce con perd la boule dès que tu fais un sourire et hop, il est dans un autre monde ! Pas que ça me dérange qu'il me matte…mais c'est tout de même Malfoy… # **_

_Ma nuque est en feu ! Je veux comprendre ce qui se dit !_

_-- # T'es vraiment lent, Harry…Malfoy est amoureux de toi ! #_

_**À suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voila ! Encore un chapitre de terminé ! (enfin XD) ! On espère que vous aurez aimé ! Peu importe ne vous gênez pas pour nous le faire savoir dans une tousse... review tousse... le bouton juste en bas tousse... XD

On vous signale que l'armure est améliorée depuis le dernier assault de pastèque alors bonne chance XD ! Faudra bien viser ! mdr !


	8. Plan maraudesque

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….XD)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuki Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de Ryry d'amour, ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco et entre #...# ce sont les paroles en fourchelang.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

oOOoOOo

Le Dragon Noir de la Destinée

Chapitre 08 – Plan Maraudesque

**POV Harry**

oOOoOOo

Je m'ennui…ça fait une semaine que j'ai retrouvé mon parrain et pourtant…je glandouilles trop là…il faut que je me trouve quelque chose à ridiculiser !

Mais encore, j'en reviens pas…Malfoy ? Amoureux de moi ? C'est une explication comme une autre pour ses sautes d'humeurs ou sa façon de me coller au basques. Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer avec lui pour le moment…même si son joli petit cul à quelque chose d'attirant…Hey ! N'oubliez pas ! Je suis gay ! J'ai le DROIT de le mater, si j'en ai envie !

Oula… pas mal du tout… 

Je viens de voir passer un apollon, que dis-je, un dieu…woah il est trop beau ! Ouais…trop musclé surtout…mais il a de belles grandes mains…

_Grandes…mains…bander…baiser…baisable…me taire…_

-- Tu devrais peut-être terminé ton travail pour Rogue, me fit remarquer Dean d'une toute petite voie (Je me demande de quoi il a peur…c'est pas comme si je le trouvais beau…). Sinon, il va se faire un plaisir de te faire couler…

-- Rogue, je le mets dans ma poche arrière et je chie dessus ! crachais-je, ennuyé parce que Dean me cachait la vue de l'apollon. J'ai déjà fini son devoir depuis belle lurette, seulement, il est jamais content. Il essaie toujours de trouver des erreurs là où y'en a pas ! Qu'il s'arrange avec mon cul si ça lui plait pas.

Ah il m'énerve ! Je me lève du banc de parc pour aller voir Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il a faim…même si j'ai demandé à Dobby de m'apporter de la nourriture…c'est un véritable porc… Je pense qu'en serpent, il englouti le double de moi…c'est décourageant.

oOOoOOo

_Qu'est-ce que je disais…_

**Je le trouve, caché sous la couette, en train de dévorer (ou d'essayer…vu d'ici) un saucisson…c'est presque ironique étant donner que la saucisse est aussi grosse que lui. Pourtant, il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait l'air sous sa forme d'animagus…ouais il a une nouvelle forme maintenant…et je vous dis pas comment il est trop bien ! Va falloir que je le baptise…**

_**--# Désolé de déranger ta si affamé personne, mais j'ai à te parler, commençais-je en tirant la couverture vers le bas du lit. Siri…t'a grossi depuis deux jours…si tu continues comme ça, tu passeras plus inaperçu ! Mais d'un autre côté…c'est payant pour le commerce ! Tu ferais un joli sac à main !#**_

_-- # Très drôle…J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place ! C'est pas toi qui rampe sur le sol à longueur de journée…à crevé de faim et de froid (tu fais pitié…c'est fou…Haha). ET…ta pas passer un été entre la vie et la mort…mangeant que dalle…#_

_**-- # Boude pas Sirichou…le taquinais-je en l'aidant à couper sa gigantesque saucisse. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tant que personne ne te remarque. J'ai déjà assez de monde sur le dos sans avoir à expliquer ce que fais un serpent au yeux jaunes dans mon lit.#**_

_--# Harry…j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer…tu es aux serpents !#_

**Mon parrain est stupide…mais il me fait bien marrer ! Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas trop la pêche…Déjà que je m'ennui, j'ai envie de frapper tout ce qui bouge…**

**Parlant de frapper…ça fait longtemps que Voldy a pas fait feu dans le coin. On sait tous qu'il rassemble sa supposé grande armée…et moi je dis…bleh…t'es qu'un pauvre con. **

_Je te hais…_

_Non...c'est pas assez puissant comme mot..._

_Je n'en connais pas qui puisse te qualifier…(oups ! Euphémisme !)_

**Quoique t'es pas le seul sur ma liste noire…Rogue n'est pas loin derrière. Il me fait trop suer celui-là, depuis trop longtemps. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il soit sur mon dos. Je pensais qu'il aurait changé d'attitude quand j'ai montré mes capacités en potions…MAIS NON ! Monsieur décide de faire le je-sais-tout-mieux-que-toi et s'amuse à me surcharger de travaux. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je les fais…et je vois sa tronche huileuse se décomposer quand je lui remets quasiment d'office ! Non vraiment…il a eut sa chance…là il me gonfle…je crois qu'il serait temps que je me venge…pas juste de lui ! De tout le monde en fait ! **

**Mise à part Rogue, je pense à ce vieux sénile qu'ils ont le culot d'appeler un directeur…Il m'a trop souvent négligé de détails celui-là…vieux papy gâteau… Il m'a pris pour un imbécile, alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu me parler de la prophétie. C'est à cause de lui, en partie, si Sirius est mort….enfin était ! **

**Sinon qui d'autre…OH J'allais presque oublié le robineux de service…Rusard. Bref….il y a tout simplement trop de monde à punir pour m'en souvenir ! Il faudrait que j'établisse un plan…ouais…**

**Cela me rappelle le temps des maraudeurs tout ça…mon père ne semblait pas un enfant de cœur…tout le contraire. Lui, aurait vite fait de pendre tout ce beau monde dès la première insulte, tête en bas ! Plus j'y pense, et plus je trouve que je lui ressemble…je ne suis pas de tout repos non plus…et j'ai pas l'intention de laisser les fautes du passés…dans le passé…je vais me venger !**

_Je pourrais peut-être m'amuser un peu…_

_J'ai bien le droit, après tout…_

_**-- # Sirichou ?J'ai envie de faire mumuse avec Sevy…#**_

**Le serpent obèse arrête de manger pour lever la tête vers moi.**

_-- # Pourquoi me dire ça ? grommela-t-il, la bouche pleine. (beurk Siri tu es dégoûtant !) C'est pas moi qui va te donner la permission…tu es assez grand pour faire mumuse avec qui tu veux. Du reste, c'est pas une mauvaise idée que tu as…#_

_**-- # Sirius ? Tu sais que je t'adore depuis que tu es serpent ?#**_

**Mon parrain est le serpent le plus adorable du monde ! Je sens que je vais bien me marrer…**

**oOOoOOo**

**Beurk…le temps passe vraiment à la lenteur d'une tortue…et le cours de Rogue est (comme toujours) très ennuyeux. Il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour faire passer le temps, ou plutôt, le laps de temps où il est forcé de causer à la classe. Franchement, je peux pas dire qu'il soit un mauvais prof…mais son odeur, elle…beurk…même Hagrid sent mieux que lui !**

**La canisse d'huile se tourne vers moi…je sens (j'aime mieux pas !) qu'il va encore se défouler sur moi…aller vas-y mon grand, pose tes questions à maître Harry. Tu sais que je vais te répondre de toute façon !**

**-- Monsieur Potter, prononça-t-il lentement d'un ton morne, puisque vous semblez si attentif à mon cours, vous pourriez peut-être me donner la réponse à la dernière question.**

_Fixe bien mon regard…gros tas de graisse…fixe le bien…_

**-- Nous parlions d'une potion de viscosité, débutais-je au terme d'un long soupir ennuyé. Lorsqu'elle est appliquée sur la peau nue, le sujet laisse couler une épaisse viscosité qui adhère ou devient glissante à souhait. En elle-même, cette potion est constitué d'ingrédients communs et de bave de limaces, les limaces géantes produisent une viscosité d'une durée et d'une ténacité exceptionnelle. Mais cela, professeur, vous devez déjà le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? N'êtes-vous pas une source inépuisable de viscosité ?**

_Ça commence…bientôt…_

**Je n'ai jamais vu autant de couleur s'afficher sur le visage de Rogue ! Et franchement, je pense que le rouge est la couleur qui lui va le mieux au teint ! Haha il est furax je le vois bien ! **

_Mais tu n'as encore rien vu…_

**-- Je vous rappellerai, monsieur Potter, que vous êtes un élève et que vous vous devez de respecter vos supérieurs.**

_Attend…Juste un moment…ça y est presque…_

**-- ET CESSEZ de me fixer, bon sang ! s'emporta-t-il d'une voix étrangement criarde. (il marqua une pause et plaqua une main contre sa gorge et dégluti). Sinon je serai forcé (il voit ses cheveux allongés…presque en même temps que deux formes suspectes au niveau du torse…il commence à comprendre) Potter…vous aurai une retenue et…et**

**Le « pauvre » professeur avait bien du mal à garder son calme étant donné l'hilarité générale qui régnait dans le cachot. À la place d'un vieux grincheux, se trouvait une grande femme aux formes « presque » plaisantes. De long cheveux dégoulinant de graisse sillonnait son corps métamorphosé de chauve-souris. À cela, s'ajoutait un visage aux traits tirés, dont la bouche, grossièrement sculptée, portait un rouge à lèvre disgracieux. Je ne pouvais me retenir de rire plus longtemps ! C'était trop marrant !**

**-- EN ROUTE CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR ! hurla la voix efféminée en postillonnant (la classe riait encore plus fort). Mais qu'est-ce que…(il se tourna vers le tableau et vis une inscription apparaître.)**

_**« Oyez, oyez, gros tas d'huile et merdier! Sombrailes et Stormy vous souhaitent le bonjour et vous annonces une bonne nouvelle ! Fauteur de troubles, de farces et attrapes, les maraudeurs sont de retour sur la carte ! »**_

**oOOoOOo**

**Même si je fus obligé de quitter mon siège pour aller chez le vieux fou, je me consolais en songeant que Rogue n'allait pas reprendre une forme normale de si tôt ! Malgré toute attente, toute bonne chose à une fin. Seulement…je ne comptais pas voir la fin de ce règne de terreur qui planait sur la tête des professeurs de Poudlard. Voilà un retour qui risquait d'en laisser plus d'un dans l'euphorie. Pour les autres…ils n'avaient qu'a bien se tenir…**

**Qui sont Stormy et Sombrailes ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? C'est que…j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous le dire…c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Ne trouvez-vous pas que ces noms nous sied à ravir, à moi et Sirius ? Pour ce qui est d'en comprendre la signification…vous devez attendre encore un peu…**

**La fin de la journée s'est passé à moitié dans le bureau du papy. L'autre se passe à la bibliothèque, le lieu de rendez-vous par prédilection pour toute personne n'ayant pas de bonnes intentions. Je m'enfonçai le plus loin possible dans les rayons poussiéreux, histoire de ne pas être épié par personne, et entendit un sifflement sourd.**

_--# T'en as mis du temps ! gémit Sirius en sillonnant jusqu'à moi (je lui offrais mon bras et il s'enroula autour). Cela doit bien faire deux heures que je t'attend !#_

_**--# Désolé Siri…mais j'ai été retenu par le vieux sec…si tu vois de qui je parle.#**_

_-- # Épargne-moi les détails et vient en au fait ! Comment était Sevy en femme ?Quelle tronche il avait ? #_

_**-- # La même que d'ordinaire, mais en plus séduisant ! Ou…en plus laid ! C'est à voir ! En ce moment, il doit avoir une peur bleue de rester prisonnier de ce corps féminin. Tu aurais dû le voir ! Il n' arrêtait pas de se tâter les nichons ! Gros pervers huileux il fait !#**_

_-- # Alors, on peut considérer le plan comme un succès total ?#_

**J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'était parfait ! Et même si j'avais reçu une série de retenues et de corvées (que je ferai pas de toute façon…puisqu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour me déclarer coupable), j'avais très hâte de recommencer ! **

**Sirius était un très bon professeur en matière de sorts informulés et de transmutations. C'est en parti lui qui m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du charme utilisé sur Rogue. Rien de plus simple, si vous voulez mon avis…mais selon lui, il s'agissait d'une ancienne magie depuis longtemps oubliée. Je me demande pourquoi les sorciers ne veulent plus la pratiquer ? Y avait-il un danger de dissimulé dans la pratique ou bien ont-ils tout simplement oubliée en faisait l'usage d'une baguette magique ? Peu importe…pour ma part, je comptais bien tiré profit de cette magie ancestrale…peu importe les risques !**

**oOOoOOo**

**Une semaine passa, puis deux. Toujours aucuns incidents notable dans les activités maraudesques. Or, en ce qui concerne la belette de service et la sang-de-bourbe (oula…mon vocabulaire change à vue d'œil) ils se tenaient bien à l'écart l'un de l'autre…et de moi ! Les autres lions se méfiaient à présent de moi comme de la peste, y compris Seamus qui avait peur de finir en troll crasseux. Que se passait-il du côté du joli blond serpentard ? Rien de bien neuf…sinon qu'il continuait de me suivre…je dirais même plus qu'avant. Il devenait difficile de trouver un endroit tranquille, où il ne me trouverait pas en compagnie de Sirius. Si cela continuait ainsi…je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose…**

_-- # Harry ! Tu sais quel jour on est demain ? questionna le serpent caché dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. C'est Halloween !#_

_**-- # Oui ? Et alors ?Juste une autre occasion de t'empiffrer, caché sous la table et ce, malgré mes objections !#**_

_-- # Et cela serait le moment idéal de faire un retour avec un plan sadique, tu ne trouves pas ?#_

_**-- # Maintenant que tu en parles…j'ai bien envie d'humilier quelqu'un…et je crois savoir qui sera ma prochaine victime…#**_

**oOOoOOo**

**Dix-huit heure sonnait lorsque je pris place dans la grande salle, attablée pour l'occasion. Au menu : un festin digne des rois, mais avant tout, un discours qui s'annonçait inoubliable…**

_Va-y papy…on t'écoute…et surtout…_

**-- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, en cette journée de fête tant attendu ! Mangez, buvez et amusez-vous ! Mangouste, musaraigne et pétoncle, trois mots inutiles, qui ne doivent pas pour autant empêcher de faire vos travaux! Sur ce (les quelques voix qui chuchotaient dans la salle se turent au même moment, tourna la tête vers le directeur et réprimant un rire)**

_On te regarde…_

**-- Bonne soirée d'Halloween ! (Dumbledore haussa les bras dans les airs et vis, par le plus grand des mystère, sa tunique mauve tombé sur le parquet, face à lui)**

**Contrairement à Rogue, cela eut pour effet de paralyser toute la salle de peur. Et il y a de quoi ! Un vieux papy tout crépus et ridés qui perd la robe devant tous, c'est à donner envie de vomir ! Ledit papy ne réalisa la situation que lorsqu'il vu le regard honteux que lui adressait McGonnagall, les yeux rivés sur sa nudité…beurk…je veux pas la voir moi…(pour ceux qui se le demanderait…il porte pas de caleçon…dégoûtant…cela devrait être interdit par la loi…) **

**Bientôt, les rires se firent entendrent alors que Dumbledore rougissait, rétrécissant comme toute personne humiliée le ferait. Seulement, il ne faisait pas que rétrécir…non…il rajeunissait à vue d'œil, si bien qu'il se retrouva au stade de bébé de quelque mois, la couche aux fesses et la suce dans la bouche. Une joli couche d'ailleurs si on regardait de près : des motifs de lune rose et mauve y étaient dessinés…je suis sarcastique bien sûr ! **

**Affolée, McGonnagall se leva et alla prendre le poupon dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie…seulement…ledit poupon ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et se mit à hurler, perdant d'office sa suce dans le corsage du professeur (si on peut appeler cela un corsage…le fait est que la suce est passé par l'ouverture du collet). Gênée, McGonnagall tenta de la retrouver tout en confiant le mini Dumbledore à Rogue. **

**Ce dernier avait malheureusement repris sa forme normale…quoi que l'enfant semblait l'affectionner autant que sa mère ! Si bien qu'il lui vomi dessus…laissant un joli rond mouillé sur sa tunique de sorcier…et que se serait-il passé s'il n'aurait pas eut de couche…qui sait…**

**-- Regarder ! Dumbledore a vomi sur Rogue ! s'écria une voix dans la grande salle.**

**oOOoOOo**

**La soirée d'hier fut des plus mémorables, étant donné le succès monstre qu'elle a encourue ! Jamais Halloween ne fut aussi amusante à Poudlard ! Même les Serpentard se mêlèrent au rires et aux acclamations, même un peu plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Malfoy rire autant…c'était presque inhumain tellement il riait ! Je dois dire que je suis fier de moi là…même si personne n'a pu prouver que j'étais l'investigateur de tout ça.**

**C'est toujours curieux d'être populaire mais…lorsque vous êtes arrêté dans les corridors par un Serpentard, histoire de vous féliciter, cela devient louche…cela me donne l'impression d'être arrivé a un niveau que personne auparavant n'avait pu franchir. Le Survivant n'avait plus lieu d'exister…j'étais devenu le Maraudeur…celui qui semait la peur autour de lui. Et tous se demandait qui pouvait bien être la deuxième personne formant les Maraudeurs.**

**Tenez, par exemple, ce matin, j'ai décidé de ne parler que fourchelang. C'est une langue tellement plus facile à manipuler et ce qui est bien, c'est que personne ne vous comprend, ou presque. Caché dans mon sac, Sirius se marrait bien, lui. J'avais décidé de le traîner avec moi plus souvent, cela l'empêche entre autre, de dévoré tout ce qu'il trouve… **

_Tiens…parlant de dévorer tout rond…_

_--_** C'est du joli ta mise en scène, Potter, murmura une voix derrière moi. (Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur qui tentait visiblement de se faire discret) SI elle vient bien de toi…**

**Je m'approchai lentement de la cachette du blond et le força à reculer contre le mur. J'apposai un bras au dessus de sa tête et plongea mon regard dans le sien…peut-être y trouverais-je la vérité à propos des rumeurs qui planent sur nous…**

**Quoi ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? On raconte que Malfoy est amoureux de moi…et que cela serait réciproque. Vraiment, les gens ne savent plus quelles idioties inventer pour se distraire. Moi et Malfoy…c'est comme essayer d'accoupler un Scrout à Pétard et un dragon…et NON je suis pas le Scrout en question ! Il est beaucoup trop bébé gâté pour moi…beaucoup trop arrogant…beaucoup trop…m'enfin bref ! Il est tout simplement « trop » pour moi. Non pas que je n'y ai jamais pensé…je ne suis pas aveugle…Malfoy est pas un laideron…tout le contraire.**

**-- Merci du compliment, Malfoy, susurrais-je, amusé. Mais rien ne prouve que je suis responsable de cette…huh…mascarade ? Ouais on peut presque qualifié cela de mascarade. Alors…tu m'as suivi histoire de me dire que j'étais génial ou bien avais-tu autre chose en tête ?**

**A ma grande surprise, le blond ne rougit pas, ne bronche pas, ne bouge pas ! Mais c'est quoi cette attitude ! Tremble un peu bordel…réplique ! Mais ne reste pas là à me fixer bêtement ! Est-ce que la fouine dans ta roue aurait fait un faux bond ?**

**-- Vraiment Potter…je n'ai pas que toi en tête. Mais je me dois de donner crédit à ce qui en vaut la peine (j'aurais juré voir une lueur dans ses yeux…argh). Tu sais que je me poses des questions depuis quelques temps, à savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gryffondor…tu n'as pas , ou plutôt, tu n'as plus l'âme d'un noble chevalier…tout le contraire…**

**-- Il se peut, en effet…que je sois dans la mauvaise maison…mais cela ne te regarde pas…et arrête de me suivre partout comme un chien de salon…**

**Sur ce…je tourne les talons et m'en vais, laissant le prince des Serpentard dans un silence lourd. Je suis sûr que je l'ai blessé. Et ben tant pis ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il continue de me coller aux basques et qu'il répande des rumeurs…j'ai ma dignité tout de même ! Même si je tuerais pour une bonne baise…cela fait trop longtemps déjà…**

**oOOoOOo**

**Si vous pensez que je me tiens sagement tranquille à faire une branlette…vous avez tord. J'ai, comme qui dirait, une vie sexuelle très active…si ce n'est que mes partenaires changent souvent. C'est si simple de les faire tomber dans mes bras que cela en devient ennuyeux…c'est peut-être pour cela que je leur lance le sort « Oubliette » à chaque fois…non pas que j'aie peur d'avoir des ennuis, ça me connaît, mais bien que je ne veux PAS avoir de petit ami attitré…ça devient collant et nuisible avec le temps. Et ça fini toujours par une rupture sanglante…bref ce n'est pas pour moi. Je préfère largement les histoires courtes, sans bavures…sans sentiments…que du sexe quoi ! **

**Parlant de sexe…ma dernière conquête fut de loin le meilleur coup que j'ai eu ! Je ne savais pas que Finch-Fletchley s'intéressait à la gente masculine…et qui aurait cru qu'il était si doué au lit…oula je bave moi…tout un Poufsouffle…mais revenons aux choses sérieuses.**

**Le corridor Est du deuxième étage est sûrement le corridor idéal pour les mauvais coups. En fait, tant qu'il s'agissait de rendre la vie dure à Rusard. Je dis cela par constatation, bien entendu. Par exemple ce soir, je vois cinq Serpentard près à mettre le feu à quelques cadres, oubliant malheureusement que miss Teigne veillait au grain et irait avertir le cochon puant. **

**Parlant de cochon puant…le voilà qui trépigne d'impatience en voyant ses victimes à l'horizon. Oh…il est vraiment laid…brrrr j'ai presque peur à le voir s'avancer en clopinant**

**Plus loin devant, miss Teigne attend patiemment que son maître arrive, barrant la route aux pauvres malheureux…non je plaisante pas là. Je n'ai aucune compassion pour les froussards, mais par contre…j'ai des comptes à régler avec le concierge boiteux…**

_Tu vas courir…connard…_

_-- # J'ai hâte de voir ça…chuchota Sirius, enroulé autour de mon bras (de toute façon…d'où nous sommes, personne ne peut le voir).#_

**Ma victime ciblée, je me concentre sur la chatte de Rusard. Ce dernier arrivait tout juste à rattraper les gamins lorsqu'il vit Miss Teigne se retourner vers lui, changeant radicalement de sa forme de chatte pour adopter celle d'une lionne. Affamée (vraiment…très très affamée…), elle se met à le poursuivre sous les yeux apeurés des Serpentard, un peu plus loin. Vraiment…la pauvre bête doit avoir très faim pour vouloir manger de cette… « insérer toute la laideur du monde sorcier »…**

**Après une poursuite effrénée à travers les corridors, Rusard arrive, tant bien que mal, à échapper a la lionne. Mais il n'est pas au bout de sa peine…oh que non…car je suis toujours là…tout près…attendant le moment propice pour frapper…**

**-- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous fabriquez, Rusard, s'indignait Rogue qui sortait alors de son bureau.**

**-- C'est pas moi ! C'est la lionne ! Elle veut me bouffer !**

**-- Mais oui…mais oui…vous devriez peut-être doublez d'ardeur dans vos cours par correspondance pour Cracmol.**

**-- Puisque je vous dis que…(il se met à baver…c'est dégoûtant !) c'est pas moi ! Il faut que je les punisse ! (Puis il se figea net)**

**Rogue fronçait les sourcils avec dégoût lui aussi en voyant ce qui se passait. Il voyait un Rusard qui reprenait, peu à peu, les formes ancestrales moldus, communément appelés « hommes des cavernes». Déjà long, son poil continuait de devenir dru alors que ses dents devenaient de plus en plus proéminentes. Mais le clou du spectacle fut de le voir s'agripper au professeur pour lui sentir le derrière, tout juste avant de s'enfuir en hurlant…**

_**-- # Senteur express ! ouach !#**_

_--# T'es vraiment méchant, Ryry…siffla le serpent en réprimant un rire.#_

_**--# Haha ! Je sais…mais j'aime ça…#**_

**oOOoOOo**

**Pourtant ce soir, il n'y a pas que cela que j' « aime ». Il y a la bouche de celui que j'embrasse, de celui que j'ai baisé dans son propre dortoir (sous un lit insonorisé…trop bien). Blaise n'était pas trop mal sous la couette non plus…mais pas terrible non plus. J'eu tôt fait de jouir et de me r'habiller pour sortir en douce, sans oublier le sort **_Oubliette_** bien entendu…**

_J'ai vraiment sommeil…c'était toute une journée…_

_Sirius doit déjà ronfler dans mon lit…_

**-- Alors c'est comme ça que tu termines tes soirées, Potter ? tonna une voix dans mon dos alors que je franchissais la porte de la salle commune. Depuis quand tu sors avec Zabini ?**

**Son ton était froid et dur…comme s'il voulait que je me repentisses de mes actes…bouhou maman j'ai peur…**

**-- Ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Malfoy. Et si cela peut te faire plaisir (Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sadique…), je ne sors pas avec des trous de cul de Serpentard…je l'ai baisé, point final, fin de l'histoire. De toute façon…je ne peux pas dire que c'était le coup du siècle…**

**Le blond me fixe de ses prunelles grisâtres et s'avance vers moi lentement.**

**-- Fait gaffe Potter, l'amour…c'est pas un jeu…tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un…**

**-- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce genre de truc, Malfoy ? susurrais-je, quelque peu énervé par ses remarques inutiles. Tu es bien mal placé pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour…tu n'en connais même pas le sens !**

**-- Peut-être bien, mais moi, au moins, je ne couche pas avec toute l'école ! rugit-il entre les dents. Quelle belle réputation, tu aurais des problèmes si on s'en rendait compte (C'est maintenant lui qui sourit en approchant son visage du miens). Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

**L'espace d'un instant, mon front vient se poser contre le sien, surpris. Je fixe son regard avec insistance…**

**-- Si j'étais toi…je ferais bien attention à ma langue…sinon tu pourrais bien devenir ma prochaine victime…**

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

Et encore un chapitre de terminé!

Alors n'oubliez pas de nous faire parvenir une belle tite review pour nous faire part de vos impression, commentaire, menace, meurtre ou autre. XD

Mais je tient à vous rappeler que l'on possède des armures protège-tout, pour nous assurer de notre survie et aussi le suite de cette fic XD.

Gros bisous à tous

Nymphe et Tan oXXXo


	9. L'attaque

**Auteurs : **Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe) la Prêtresse du sadisme **ET** Tanuki Lady ( dit Tan) la Déesse de la perversité (attention au mélange….vous êtes prévenus….XD)

**Disclaimers :** Nymphe atteste tout droit sur les personnages en la personne de J.K.R., mais que cette histoire nous appartient. Tanuki Lady approuve et rajoute qu'elle lui en veux pour avoir tué le beau Sirius Black. Et nous lui demandons humblement si nous pouvons acheté le beau, le grand et le merveilleux Harry Potter pour un usage personnel...

**Résumé : **Une lettre, une simple lettre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Seulement quelques mots qui vont l'aider à s'enfuir à temps d'une attaque de mangemorts... Alors que tous le croit mort, le survivant revient à Poudlard pour sa sixième années. Personne n'arrive à expliquer la raison de ce changement...sauf peut être une personne...slash HP/DM

**Notes : **ce qu'il y a d'écrit en _italique_ ce sont les pensées de Ryry d'amour, ceux en _italique et souligné_, ce sont les pensée de Draco et entre #...# ce sont les paroles en fourchelang.

Nous ne sommes pas folles, ni saines d'esprit

En nous lisant, vous trouverez moquerie.

Si c'est un slash que vous recherchez, continuez de lire et vous en trouverez

Si les relations entre deux hommes vous gênes, plutôt poursuivre votre chemin que de vous étendre en blasphème.

Si vous aimer le couple HP/DM, votre coeur sera comblé

Car tout au long de cette fic, ces deux personnages vont évoluer

Pour les petits pervers que vous êtes, passages citronné il y aura

Si cela vous dérange, passer votre chemin, mieux cela vaudra

À quelque ligne plus bas, nous espérons vous retrouvez,

En espérant grandement, que vous aller apprécier !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

oOOoOOo

**Le Dragon Noir de la Destinée**

**Chapitre 09 – L'attaque!**

**POV Harry**

oOOoOOo

Nous sommes à la mi-novembre, il fait un froid de canard…et j'ai toujours pas digéré les sautes d'humeurs de Malfoy. Non mais pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré ? Il est loin du portrait « normal » d'une mère surprotectrice. Je dirais plus qu'il…nah…pas lui…pas ce crétin ! J'ai juste pas envie de croire tout ce que le monde raconte…puis s'il se tient pas tranquille…je n'aurai pas le choix de lui fermer le clapet…

_Lui fermer…sa joli petite bouche en trou de cul de poule…_

Sa bouche…délicate…finement dessinée…rahhh je suis en rute ! merde ! 

_**# -- À quoi tu penses encore ? siffla Sirius en sortant de sous ma couette. #**_

_# -- Bah la routine quoi…je suis en manque…Je crois que je ne me suis pas remis de Blaise, beurk…non mais vraiment…y'a des mecs carrément nul au lit. #_

_**# -- Pitié, épargne-moi les détails ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ? #**_

_# -- Donne-moi dix petites minutes et on est en route ! #_

Et oui, je suis sur mon départ pour Pré-au-lard…la première vraie sortie officielle de l'année. Et pour tout vous dire…cela m'enchante pas beaucoup d'y aller…C'est vrai quoi ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de monde dans les pattes…va falloir que je me mêle dans la foule de crétins pré-pubères qui glandouillent dans la ville…Une chance que Sirius m'accompagne parce que sinon, je trouverais le temps long.

**oOOo POV Draco oOOo**

_Je le hais…_

_Je le DÉTESTE !_

_Mais pour qui il se prend ce fils de pute ?_

**Si y'a une chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule…et ça, Potter a largement dépassé les bornes. D'abord, il prend un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser, à me narguer, pour ensuite aller coucher avec mon meilleur ami ! Je le déteste ce con ! Il ridiculise la noble maison des Serpentard en souillant les draps de sa sueur…même si les draps sentaient encore mieux après…heu…c'est quand même pas une raison !**

_ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !_

…

…

Les draps de Blaise étaient encore tout chaud après le départ de Potter…il planait dans la pièce une douce odeur de Jasmin…une odeur…assez enivrante.

_Tu sens bon Potter…dommage que tu sois un connard fini…_

_Un fils de pute…un coureur de jupon ! Un…et merde…il faut vraiment que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça…c'est vrai merde, ça fait déjà deux semaines… _

J'agrippe donc ma cape et mon foulard, pour ensuite sortir en trombe du dortoir. Aujourd'hui, sortie officielle à Pré-au-lard…joie…juste ce qu'il me fallait pour décompresser un peu. Dehors, il y a Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle qui m'attendent pour se mettre en route. Espérons que ma tête ne reste pas dans les limbes parce que sinon…je me pend… 

**oOOo Fin POV Draco oOOo**

**oOOo Début POV Harry oOOo**

_Oula ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a du monde !_

Trop de monde pour tous vous dire…Je remonte mon foulard contre mes joues…je suis gelé ! Je crois que je vais aller siroter quelque chose à « La tête du sanglier ». Cela fait un petit moment que je cherche le calme…ouais c'est vrai quoi, je me suis bien marré avec Sirius avec toute cette mascarade de vengeance à Poudlard sauf que là…j'ai la flemme…j'ai plus envie de bouger le petit doigt. Je pense que même dans mon cas…toute bonne chose à une fin…HA HA ! je plaisante !

**-- Vous prendrez quoi, monsieur ?**

**-- Whisky Pur feu, double s'il vous plait.**

**-- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de boisson ?**

**-- Arrêtez de causer et filez moi la boisson, merde !**

**Moi ? Manquer de politesse ? Mais c'est cet aubergiste qui me gonfle ! Je suis assez grand pour décider ce que je vais prendre. Du reste, c'est le seul endroit où je peux aisément sortir Sirius sans qu'on soit trop à la vue. Ici, y'a que les truands, ceux qui ont certains démêlés avec le ministère et, bien entendu, les mauvais garçons comme moi.**

_#-- ARGH C'était pas trop tôt ! On crève dans ton manteau, Ryry ! gémit Sirius en sortant de sa cachette pour aller ramper sur la table.#_

_# -- Décidément, t'es jamais content, toi. (Je lui tend mon verre) Tu veux un peu de Whisky ?#_

_**# -- C'est à tes risques et périls…saliva le serpent avec les yeux jaunes. Je suis accro à toute forme de boisson.#**_

_#-- Haha, ça tombe bien…moi aussi…#_

Après une bonne lampé, je le vois déglutir péniblement. Je me marre là ! Je crois qu'il ne ressent plus l'alcool de la même manière, depuis qu'il est sous cette forme. Le pauvre…une chance que je suis là pour veillé sur lui sinon, il serait un gros serpent soûlon…déjà que le terme gros n'aurait pas suffit à le décrire.

**Et là…c'est plus fort que moi, je vois cette image dans ma tête qui me fait rire. Je vous décris pas la tronche que Sirius fait non plus, c'est pissant ! En regardant le serpent vaciller sur la table, face à moi, je prend une bonne lampé de ce nectar divin et…**

_(recrache)_

_Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ! Peu pas boire tranquille bordel ?_

Une énorme explosion venait brusquement de me tirer de ma tranquillité, cela venait de l'extérieur, pas très loin je dirais.

_# -- Tu ferais bien de te rendre invisible, Sirius, on va sortir voir ce qui se passe. # _

**Oui ! J'ai un serpent…il parle…(quoique je suis le seul à le comprendre)…il a des pouvoirs… ! Il n'est pas génial ?**

**Bon…je pense que je vous dois des explications…**

**oOo Flash-back oOo**

**J'étais tranquillement en train de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose quand soudain, un bruit…très familier, attira mon attention.**

_Ah…c'est pas vrai ! Il va remettre ça ! _

_# -- Siri ? C'est toi ? (je le vois qui rampe en sortant tout droit des cuisines…rah il me décourage !) Tu sais que le terme de cochon est faible pour te décrire ? #_

_**# -- J'aimh pah pu m'ench empechouer ! marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine. #**_

**Je soupire pour la nième fois en levant les yeux vers le ciel…Je crois que je possède le serpent le plus gros du monde...et d'ailleurs…il faudrait que je songe à le mettre au régime ! Je me préparais donc à lui enlever sa farandole de saucisses quand soudain !…ben…il est passé où le siri ? **

_# -- Sirius ? T'es où ? N'essaye pas de passer inaperçu ! Je vois tes saucisses bouger ! # (Je…quoi !)_

**Les saucisses sont en vie ! Elles bougent ! Elles…rampent…elles… bon…elles viennent tout juste de prendre la direction des escaliers…c'est assez bizarre de voir un paquet de saucisses se promener librement…toutes seules…sans personne au bout qui les tiennent…non mais là Siri…c'est quoi tu me fais ? Un tour de magie ? Aller avoue…tu me caches des choses…**

**Un peu plus tard, dans la même journée, je retrouvai les restes des saucisses (les cordes…vous voyez) dans le coin du dortoir. Alors que je croyais devenir fou en entendant les restes roter, j'ai vu Siri réapparaître, apparemment repus et fier de lui.**

_# --Mais t'es complètement malade de me faire des peurs pareilles ! Et je parle pas du petit tour de passe passe que tu utilises pour devenir…invisible ? #_

_**# -- Je suis devenu invisible ? s'étonna Sirius. #**_

_# -- Tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte ? C'est bien toi ça, faire des choses sans t'en apercevoir, t'es qu'un idiot de service ! N'empêche que j'ai failli vomir en te voyant engloutir la dernière saucisse…#_

_**# -- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ma santé, beau brun ? questionna le serpent, amusé. #**_

_# -- Primo, parce que tu es mon parrain et secundo parce que je tiens à toi ! De plus, comment savoir que tu es hors de danger si tu disparais sans avertir…quoi que je trouve cela assez génial.#_

**Le gros serpent resta muet un instant…et même si cela paraît incroyable, je suis certain de l'avoir vu sourire. Il se moque de moi cet idiot…**

_# -- Je t'ai vraiment cherché Siri…ajoutais-je au bout d'un moment. #_

**Peut-être que cela ne lui est pas apparu clairement tout de suite…mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il est de retour, en vie. J'ai un peu peur de le perdre…à nouveau, vous comprenez. C'est le seul à qui je peux vraiment parler et c'est surtout le dernier membre de ma famille.**

_# -- Alors si tu ne tiens pas à être au régime anti-saucisse, tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer ce que tu trafiques ! ajoutais-je d'un ton ferme. #_

_**# -- Mais rien je te jure, je voulais simplement aller manger mes saucisses sans que tu m'en empêches. Ça doit être à ce moment que je suis devenu inconsciemment invisible. #**_

_# -- Ouais ça va ! Mais il va falloir aller chercher qu'elle sorte de serpent tu es réellement et quels sont tous tes pouvoirs si tu en d'autres pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde, il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, lui dis-je amusé. #_

_**# --On est un maraudeurs où on ne l'est pas, rigola-t-il à sont tour. #**_

_# -- Aller vient, on va aller à la bibliothèque…#_

**C'est ainsi que j'appris les pouvoirs (grandioses ? sublimes ?…nah pratique !) de mon Sirichou. Je ne savais pas que sa réincarnation en serpent l'avait rendu plus fort mais surtout plus intelligent (incroyable, mais vrai !). Et je parle ici de magie élémentaire de premier ordre ! Wahou Siri tu es le plus fort…après MOI ! HAHA !**

**Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je viens de découvrir pourquoi il mangeait autant. Les serpents élémentaires, l'espèce auquel Siri appartient, ou communément appelé aussi le serpent goinfre, tire leur réserve magique de la nourriture qu'ils ingèrent. Contrairement aux autres sortes de serpents, qui ne mange qu'à l'occasion, lui c'est quasi continuellement. Donc maintenant je vais pu rien pouvoir lui dire lorsqu'il va s'empiffrer, juste à voir son regard de victoire et moqueur quand nous avons appris ça... Au moins, vu la quantité qu'il mange, on peut déjà dire qu'il est puissant. Il ne lui reste qu'à contrôler et savoir comment se servir de sa magie.**

**oOOo Fin du flash back oOOo**

C'est la panique générale à Pré-au-lard ! Les Mangemorts sont ici ! Les lâches attaquent par surprises ! Dehors, les gens hurlent en détalant comme des lapins (tiens…image familière). Je ne les blâmes pas, ils sont très nombreux les sbires de Voldemort. Des éclairs de lumière valsent dans tous les sens, des gens sont stupéfixés, d'autres tombent sous la douleur…trop c'est trop !

Plus loin, j'aperçois le professeur McGonnagall et Rogue en train de repousser quatre Mangemorts. Certains élèves tentent de les aider, mais sans succès. Tiens ! Si c'est pas notre miss-je-sais-tout national ! Pour une fois…elle est utile ! On peut pas en dire autant de la marmotte…enfin la belette…peu importe…désolant. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je lève le petit doigt pour aider…

-- _ABALIENAVITUM _! m'écriais-je en dirigeant le puissant sort de répulsion contre le groupe de Mangemorts.

Sur le coup, McGonnagall ne bougea pas en voyant l'effet prodigué par le sort. En clair, la troupe à la cagoule noir s'est retrouvé contre le mur de l'autre coté de l'avenu…ce qui fait la puissance de ce sort…c'est que maintenant…il n'y a plus de mur. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait peur. Peut-être avait-elle une bonne raison…qui sait…ce genre de sort n'est normalement utilisé que par des Aurors. C'est qu'ils ignorent que je suis…plein de ressources…

**-- Par tous les diables, Potter ! Ne restez pas ici ! hurla soudain le maître des Potions en se tournant vers moi.**

**-- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide !**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que nous étions attaqués à nouveau. Décidément, ces Mangemorts sont stupides…ou bien suicidaires…D'un geste de baguette, j'en **_Stupéfix_** un. J'entend les sifflements nerveux de Sirius, accroché à mon avant-bras. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait nous aider lui aussi…mais on dirait qu'il a peur de quelque chose…**

**oOOo POV Draco oOOo**

**J'étais assis tranquillement sur un banc, en train de fumer, quand le village fut attaqué par les Mangemorts ! Décidément…on ne sera jamais tranquille. Je suis sûr que mon père est derrière tout ça…qui d'autres…Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fait tout ce qu'il peut pour devenir plus fort…**

**-- _STUPÉFIX_ !**

**Et ces connards m'attaque MOI ! MOI ! Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ! Non mais ! je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à me laisser faire ! Pansy n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle était tout sourire. Elle voulait m'entraîner dans un coin sombre, histoire de regarder la scène avec délectation…cette fille est folle…**

**-- Aller viens mon trésor, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille en faisant un signe de tête (pas très subtil à Crabbe et Goyle), allons-nous en d'ici.**

**-- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Pansy (tu me lâches oui…), nous sommes attaqués par des Mangemorts. (Je pointe le Mangemort stupéfixé devant moi et regarde au loin ceux qui s'en prenaient à une bande de Gryffondor)**

**-- Ouais ! Et alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant plus serré à mon bras (j'vais avoir un bleue…c'est sûr) C'est pas comme si cela nous regardais, non ? Nous serons bientôt tous appelé auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres et deviendront bien plus puissant que l'AD. Je me languis de voir ce jour arriver…**

**Je suis sûr qu'elle était au courant de cette bataille depuis le début…Et moi, mon père est même pas foutu de m'informer ! Il faut dire que nous sommes en froids depuis qu'il est sorti de prison…je ne l'ai pas contacté…je n'ai pas cherché à le revoir…j'en ai rien à faire. Et puis…si je n'avais pas envie de suivre sa route ? Si je n'avais pas envie de devenir un Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de toute façon…ma vie est déjà assez merdique…j'ai pas besoin d'y rajouter un casier judiciaire, suivit d'un baiser de Détraqueur…est-ce possible que moi, Draco Malfoy…ais-je un meilleur avenir quelque part ? J'en doute, mais bon…j'ai toujours été excentrique et obstiné avec mon père. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que je veux…mais je ne supporte pas que l'on décide à ma place…**

**-- Pansy…on en a déjà discuté l'autre soir…et franchement, j'ai pas trop la tête à me foutre de la gueule de Potter.**

**-- Mais qui a parlé du balafré ? tonna-t-elle en lâchant finalement prise.**

Oups…c'est sorti tout seul…

-- Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter Draco…tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques temps…tu es devenu…(elle fait un effort surhumain pour trouver un mot…désolant) amorphe.

-- Moi ? Amorphe ?

Non mais sans rire là ! Moi ? Amorphe ? Elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle raconte le pékinois…

-- Oui toi…qui d'autre ! Depuis quelques temps, tu nous boudes. Tu passes tes journées enfermé dans ta chambre en bougonnant. Je suis inquiète pour toi, Draco. Tu as des ennuis ? C'est Potter qui te fait suer comme ça ?

…_suer ?_

…

_argh me parle pas de ça…_

_trop tard…_

Pourquoi il faut que je passe mes putains de journées à penser à ça ! Je suis vraiment trop con…trop stupide…trop…argh…j'agis comme un vrai jaloux…Potter à couché avec Zabini et je suis…jaloux ? Nah ! Me faites pas rire…c'est pas la mer à boire…ni la fin du monde…c'est juste…dommage…dommage ? Ce mot est bien sortie de ma bouche ? Il faut que j'arrête de penser…sinon…je vais devenir fou…

-- Suer ? C'est pas vraiment le bon terme…soufflais-je, l'air absent.

-- Draco…il faut que tu sois franc avec toi-même. Et que tu admettes les sentiments que tu ressens…avoue…tu n'es pas insensible à lui n'est-ce pas?

-- …

J'ai pas très envie d'en parler…tout comme j'ai pas envie de l'admettre ! Vraiment ! Cette fille à du chic pour pimenter les conversations…c'est le seul sujet que je ne veux pas aborder…je suis pas gay…bon…ok peut-être…mais je suis PAS amoureux de Potter ! Il est trop ! ARGH vous le savez déjà !

Ça y est ! je débloque ! Je suis bon pour Ste-Mangouste !

Je me lève d'un bond, l'air ennuyé et faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle raconte. Pourtant…au fond de moi…j'en suis plus trop certain…je suis un univers chaotique sur deux pattes…je chamboule là…je ne sais plus où me mettre…D'où je suis, y'a pas vraiment de danger. Nous sommes dans une ruelle sous-jacente à la grande avenue. De là…je peux tout voir…je peux voir le combat terrible engagé entres les Mangemorts et les professeurs de Poudlard.

Tiens ! Si c'est pas cet étrange professeur de DCFM ! Je me rappelle plus de son nom…hum…à oui ! Rodrigo ! Quel nom stupide ! Oula…et sa stupidité ne va certainement pas arranger sa situation…il est face à un mangemort et là…

-- AVADA KEVADRA !

Pouf…n'a pu…finito Rodrigo mio…Je suis triste …bouhou…Non je plaisante…même si ce sort me donne froid dans le dos…Et dire que je ne connaît qu'une seule personne y ayant survécu…

_Argh pas encore ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à TOI Potter !_

_Y'en à marre ! Tu pars jamais dans le sud ? T'as pas envie de crever là, tout de suite qu'on en finisse ?_

…

_Hey_

…

_j'étais pas sérieux là…_

_Bouge ton cul Potter !_

Mes pieds avancent tout seul…c'est plus fort que moi…Potter est au bout du chemin, en train de se battre…et derrière lui…je le vois…c'est mon père. Il s'avance sournoisement vers lui et…et !

-- POTTER ! FAIT GAFFE DERRIÈRE TOI !

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire…c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire…trop tard…Mon père a été le plus malin on dirait. Il l'a assommé violemment…et Potter…Harry…il est tombé inconscient sur le sol…

Harry ? Connaît pas de Harry… 

-- Potter…

Mon père est fier de lui. Il doit y avoir pas moins de dix Mangemorts qui l'entourent. Et là…ils le soulèvent et l'emportent ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

…_Merde…C'est pas vrai…tu joues la comédie…bouge un peu bordel…_

Les autres tentent bien de l'aider mais…ils demeurent impuissants face à cette armée…et moi…je reste planté là…comme un piquet…

Je frissonne…j'ai froid…et surtout…j'ai mal…très mal…mon cœur se serre…c'est bête, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant. C'est un peu comme mourir à petit feu…comme si on t'arrachait les entrailles…comme si…argh…merde…

Potter…Harry…merde…pourquoi…il faut que…ce soit toi…que j'aime…

**À suivre…

* * *

**

Alors maintenant que vous avez lu, c'est le temps de nous laisser une tite ( ou longue c'est au choix lol) review.

Peut-être que si vous en laissez tous une la suite arrivera plus rapidement... Une review c'est notre gagne pain et ca nous dit que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié et que l'on n'écrit pas pour rien.

Parce que au fil des chapitres, le nombre de reviews est en baisse, est-ce seulement à cause du temps de publication ou c'est autre chose? Et si on compare le nombre de hits, aux nombres de reviews, c'est carrément désolant... Alors si vous voulez la suite il va falloir faire un petit effort et en faire une ;p.

Et n'oubliez pas qu'on porte notre armure invincible, donc on peut les recevoir vos commentaires, menaces, tortures...pour cette fin assez sadique on l'avoue lol.

Bises

Nymphe et Tan


End file.
